


Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Oliver Queen, Plot Twists, Sick Character, Strangers to Lovers, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Oliver Queen, the 22 year old boy with a master degree in economy and no job to help his parents out with the bills. All that changed when his brother proposed him to take care of a disabled person at the other side of the city. There he met Felicity Smoak, who as soon as she met him made sure to make his life a living hell. Or at least he thought so.. But Oliver knew better and needed this job more than anything.***“Oliver! I'm so happy you're back! You've been gone for ages!” the six years old exclaimed and held her brother as tight as her little arms could permit her.“Oh speedy, I've only been gone for a few hours, just the time to get some branches for the fire!” her brother replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.“You know we have radiators all over the house right?” his brother's voice echoed from the living room.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried this. It's inspired from a movie but you'll guess pretty fast which movie it's inspired from ;) enjoy and make sure to let me know how you liked or disliked this chapter in the comment section at the bottom of the page!  
> Also a great thank you to my friend Farah, aka xolicityx. you should go check her story it's amazing!  
> here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12272880/chapters/27893760

 

SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOU

 

 

 

The cold winter air was blowing against Oliver's cheeks as he walked in the empty street. Ivy Town might be beautiful in summer but January usually rhymed with short days and snowy roads where you could see children slip while trying to walk on their way from school. Oliver walked inside his house with fresh wood from the forest to put in the fire. He had just finished taking off his shoes and his little sister was already running toward him, her eyes wide open and ready to be taken up in his arms. When Thea arrived at arms length he scooped her up in his arms and swung with her.

“Oliver! I'm so happy you're back! You've been gone for ages!” the six years old exclaimed and held her brother as tight as her little arms could permit her.

“Oh speedy, I've only been gone for a few hours, just the time to get some branches for the fire!” her brother replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“You know we have radiators all over the house right?” his brother's voice echoed from the living room.

Oliver kept Thea in his arms and went to the living room to find Tommy sitting on the couch with Laurel beside him. The both of them fighting for the remote. Laurel to put Keeping Up With The Kardashians and Tommy to put the Baseball League Match. Blue Jays against the Yankees was a match to not miss if you were a baseball fan. And unfortunately for Laurel, her twin brother was way too strong for her and took the remote from her hands to change the channel and put the match.

Oliver and Thea watched their siblings and both shook their heads at the same time, they were really like cats and dogs. Always arguing but sometimes hugging when they didn't have the mood to argue. Oliver put Thea down and walked with her in the kitchen to help their parents set the table and finish cooking if there was something to finish.

Life had been hard on them but lately it had been a little bit better, Robert had found a job again and Moira was still at home to take speedy to school and watch the teenage twins. The two were in their last school year and both Oliver's parents were counting on them to finish this year holding their graduation papers in their hands. And Oliver... well Oliver was something else. He had had a well paid job in the only factory of this city but it had recently been closed down and everyone that worked in it whether moved with the factory to not lose their jobs or ended like Oliver, job less. It's not that he hadn't tried finding jobs! But none were for him. He had tried taxi but his car broke, he had tried helping old people but apparently it wasn't okay to let them do things on their own so he got fired. He had tried at least five other jobs with the same result: getting fired within two weeks.

Oliver and Thea were setting the table while Tommy and Laurel were still fighting over which TV channel to put until Moira was tired of them and ran to turn off the TV and summoned them to the table. Dinner was ready and everyone had to wake up early tomorrow. Tommy for his new apprentice job as a nurse, Laurel for her apprentice job as a lawyer, Thea to go to school, Robert to his new job and Oliver to go search for one. When everyone was settled around the table Moira brought the simple yet delicious plate to the table and served everyone then sat at her usual spot and all of them started eating in unison and a comfortable silence settled as they devoured what was in their plate. The first one to finish was always speedy and as usual she asked to be dismissed from the table to go watch TV before going to sleep.

When Thea was out of sight Moira looked at her eldest son and sighed, “Oliver, I know it's a lot of pressure but we really need your help. Your father's wages aren't enough anymore, we need help...” his mother sighed and sobbed while Robert rubbed her back and lulled her with words Oliver couldn't hear from where he was standing. When she was calm again she stared at him.

“Have you found any new job yet?”

Oliver sighed and shock his head no. “I've really looked out for anything but every time I get a job offer I end up getting fired for stupid reasons. Last time I got fired because I did the job better than the boss!”

His statement made the twins laugh and both his parents sigh and shook their heads.

“You two get out of this table and in your rooms now!” Robert said in a threatening tone that send chills down their spine and immediately made them get up but Tommy stayed still as Laurel joined their cadet on the couch to watch cartoons on the TV.

“I know I should already be in my room but I just remembered that the person I'm working with, John Diggle? Well,” Tommy sat back and had his parents and brother's attention. “He's working for this disabled girl as his nurse and I'm there as his apprentice to take his place soon. Because he's sick and he's going to stop working and spend as much time with his family as possible and the thing is, this disabled girl need a babysitter. So maybe you can go and present a resume and hopefully they'll accept you. And you'll work and you'll gain enough to maybe help mom and dad?” Tommy's proposition was really entertaining but babysitting a teenager? Really? He was ready to do anything to help his parents after all.

Oliver nodded and smiled “Thank you Tommy. It means a lot, I'll come with you tomorrow and we'll see what they have to tell me.”

Tommy nodded and went up to his room. Oliver got up too and helped his parents clean the table and wash the dishes. He said good night to them and walked to the living room to say good nigh to Laurel and took his sound asleep little sister in his arms. Every time he took her in his arms he noticed how tiny she looked in his big arms. That thought always made him smile. He took his sister upstairs and walked her in her room and slowly put her in her bed, kissed her on her forehead and silently walked out of her room while turning her unicorn night light on.

 

When he was finally in his room, Oliver ran to his bed and fell on it miserably and started crying. His life was a mess. He had no job, his parents and siblings needed him and he was useless. He felt utterly and miserably useless. Maybe the job he'll apply for tomorrow will change things and allow him help his family. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands and sat on the border of his bed. He sighed and got up and walked to his bathroom. Washed himself quickly and went to bed.

“Let's hope tomorrow's the good one.” he whispered to himself before falling sleep.

 

“OLIVEEEERRRR” his little sister yelled and jumped on him. She was wearint a beautiful green emerald dress that matched her small eyes. Oliver laughed and caught his sister before she could land once more on his chest.

“Hi speedy. What are you doing so early in my room?” he already knew the answer but still asked, as he did every day.

“I came to wake you up so you could prepare and take me to school!” she showed her best tooth less smile to him and his heart instantly melted. She was such a sweet heart and usually he would've jumped out of bed and prepared to take her to school but today he had to prepare for his job interview and it will have to be Laurel to bring her to school on her to her job.

“I'm sorry Thea but today I have a really important job interview and I need to prepare for it so today, exceptionally, it'll be Laurel who will bring you to school.” he watched Thea cross her arms and give him her best pout. “And I know it's unforgivable so when I'm done with my interview I'll take you from school and we'll go get some ice cream, sounds good?” his sister's smile warmed his sensitive heart and he wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waist and hugged her.

Thea was and will always be his greatest strength. Since the day she was born he had adored her with every fiber of his being and he kept loving her more and more every day. She had been the main reason he woke up and got up to go outside and try to find a job. Because she needed to go to school and she needed to study and have the best life one could ever dream of. And to have that Oliver needs to find a job that will allow him to save enough money for his little princess.

 

After having a shower, Oliver walked down to the kitchen and ate his breakfast with his siblings, as usual, and then took his car to go with Tommy for his job interview. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Tommy had a hard time being taken there and wasn't even really working. The family must be really expecting and picky. Oliver needed to do a perfect interview today and make the perfect impression. Or else he would probably not get the job.

 

They arrived thirty minutes later to the biggest mansion Oliver had ever seen in his short life. The outside was old rocks and covered by high vegetation that gave a creepy sight to the old mansion. Oliver didn't let the impressive outside intimidate him and parked the car where Tommy told him to. They got out of the car and Tommy walked with him to where the recruiter was. After a short walk along the long corridors of the mansion, Tommy stopped in front of a door and told him to knock when he was ready. Oliver saw his brother walking away to the other side of the mansion and breathed slowly before knocking on the door.

“Come in!” he heard a feminine voice and opened the door to find a petite woman, blonde and with a thin dress that left little to imagination.

“Hi my name is Oliver Queen, I'm here for the job my brother described as 'babysitter'. But I don't really like that term as I have been told she was 19 right? I mean I can be her babysitter but it's weird.” he cleared his throat, regretting to have said the words he had just said but instantly feels better when the woman in front of him turns around and starts laughing.

“Oh dear god, this is the most adorable and funniest way to present yourself. Yes this is indeed to babysit my daughter. Would you be up for the job Mr Queen?” the woman was agreeable to Oliver's biggest surprise and held her hand for him to take and shake. Which he did.

“But don't you want to see my resume first or anything else? Ask me questions?” Oliver was taken aback by the woman's way of employing people.

“Oh honey, first you can call me Donna and then my daughter just needs someone to be with her.” her voice died as she finished her sentence and Oliver's smile disappeared instantly.

“Don't worry Donna I'll take care of her as well as I could take care of speedy.” he smiled optimistically at the woman in front of him.

“Who's speedy?”

“My youngest sister, the most precious thing I have on earth.” he added, following her to wherever the young girl must be.

“That's great, I must tell you one thing though.” Donna turned around and stared into his ocean blue eyes, “my daughter... since she's like that she has lost every reason to life or laugh or even wake up. She's going to be hard on you and you're probably going to want to quit and I'll understand.” Donna had unshed tears in her bright blue eyes and Oliver took her hands in his.

“I promise to you I'll do whatever I can to make her want to live again and enjoy life. I will not disappoint you or let you go. If I'm here, if I'm engaged as her nanny I'll stay until my very last breath.” Donna smiled and was about to add something when a young boy about the age of Thea and another thin tall teen came up running behind her.

“Boys! Stop here to say hi to Oliver, he will be Felicity's new babysitter. I want you both to be nice to him. Especially you Roy! I know you can be silly at times.” the boys nodded “And you Barry you'll help Oliver if he's ever in trouble with your sister. Okay?”

They both nodded and presented themselves, Roy, 6 and Barry, 15.

“Hey! You're two years younger than my siblings.” Oliver stated and told Roy he had the same age as his little sister Thea. The boy was so excited to have a girl the same age as him and already asked him if he could play with her some day. Oliver's brother instincts kicked in but he said yes anyways knowing his little sister would love to come and play with a new friend.

Donna took him by the arm and led him to a neighboring apartment. This time everything was new and clean. Nothing like the old side of the mansion he had just seen. Everything was white or brown and very modern with a lot of technology everywhere.

“My daughter likes technology a lot. It reminds her of her late father.” Oliver turned to see Donna smile sadly at a memory only her knows. “The thing you need to know before we start this is there are two main rules. First you don't talk about her dad. Or she'll snap really hard and she'll be uncontrollable for days and two, you try to avoid talking about her current state as much as you can. She hates being reminded that she can't do anything anymore. If you manage to keep those two things in mind then everything will go smoothly between you and her. Beside her usual broody personality you'll manage.” Donna smiled politely and excused herself, leaving Oliver in the company of Tommy and another very imposing back tall guy. His arms were twice the size of Oliver's and that was a lot to say considering Oliver worked out every day.

“Hi, I'm John Diggle, I'm Felicity's nurse and forming your brother to become the next nurse. You must be the new babysitter.” he then turned to Tommy and chuckled while rubbing his right shoulder. “Do you remember what happened to the last one?”

“Didn't she get crazy after Felicity literally ruined her life via Internet or something?”

Mr Diggle nodded but Oliver made a promise to Donna and was adamant to keep it. He stood firm and waited for Tommy and Mr Diggle to show him where the young lady was. Diggle nodded toward a closed door and Oliver immediately walked there, as confident as they come. He entered the room and saw the back of a wheelchair with blonde hair tied in a messy bun.

 

“Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, I'll be your new babysitter. Or any other word if you don't like the word babysitter.” he said quickly and waited for a response that never came. Instead, the girl turned her head and stared at him from head to toe. Her blue eyes examining hi behind her square black glasses. She then stopped to stare into his eyes and turned back to look at whatever was happening outside this window.

Oliver whispered a small “Okay.” Before taking a peek at the room. Very simple and yet full of many gadgets probably meant to help her in every day's life tasks. Such as getting up, hence the thingy above her bed. And there were no personal belongings. Which he found odd for some young girl like her to have nothing but medicine and computers in her room. Oliver exited the room and found Diggle holding the hugest binder he had ever seen.

“This, Mr Queen, is everything you need to know about Felicity. From the way she breathes to the way she sleeps and eats and what you need to do when neither me nor Tommy are around to help you.” Oliver took the heavy binder in his hands and took a quick peek inside.

“How did it go with Miss silence?” Tommy laughed when he saw his brother's defeated face but quickly shut it when Diggle showed him his best scare face.

“Well, it went pretty well if you consider her examining me from head to toe and then completely ignoring me a good thing.” Oliver said, not really knowing what to think of all this.

This time Tommy laughed and Diggle started chuckling and crossed his arms.

“Well, this is going to be funny.” The man smirked.

 


	2. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you’re all doing well! Here’s a new chapter as promised. Happy reading :)

Chapter 2

 

  
After spending one hour or so at Felicity’s private apartment, Oliver finished his job around 6pm just when Tommy finished his and asked him to wait for him in the car while he talked to Felicity’s mother. So Tommy took the keys of Oliver’s car and went to start the car and warm it a little while waiting for his brother in the coldness of a typical January evening in Ivy Town.

The closer he walked to Mrs Smoak’s place, the more Oliver felt like he was going to melt on the floor. He arrived in front of the same special yet beautiful door and knocked three times, waiting for someone to invite him in or to open the door. Donna did the latter and cleared the way to let him in.

As Oliver walked inside the room he could feel Donna’s eyes making holes on his back. He turned around and saw her eyes glued to his body and walking up slowly to his face then locked eyes with him. She sighed and started walking without breaking eye contact.

“Did you come here to tell me she’d too mean or awful to be taken care of?” Donna’s eyes threatened to shed tears he was sure she hadn’t meant to form. But they were there and ready to fall depending on his next words.

Oliver shifted on his feet, uncomfortable but sure about his answer. He took a breathe in and started, “I don’t know who had the balls to tell you that she was mean or awful but I’d like to tell you that’s false. Felicity isn’t mean, she isn’t awful. At least not to me, for now.” He stopped talking, making sure Donna was understanding what he was saying. But she apparently didn’t if he trusted the look of misunderstanding and disbelief on her face. So he continued,

“I get it that she’s been in an uncomfortable situation for the most part of her life but I’m not here to tell mean things about her or whatsoever. I’m here because I think I can help her feel better and if you’ll have me I would like to come back tomorrow. And the day after, and so on.” Oliver’s lips formed a small but genuine smile that almost reflected Donna’s huge smile.

The woman jumped on him without any warning and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him as tight as she could. Thanking him for the hundredth time already for accepting to take care of her daughter. And also telling him how practically no one wants to work for her because she’s too bitter sometimes but reassuring Oliver when she saw his face twist in an ugly wince. She started babbling and embarrassed herself in a matter of seconds, which elicited a sincere laugh from Oliver and shook his hand enthusiastically before saying good bye to him.

“Oh and Oliver!” Donna yelled and he turned around before heading out of the room, giving her his attention, “I need you here tomorrow at the same hour your brother comes. I’ll show you around and let Diggle explain you everything.” A warm smile spread through her pink lips and he headed out, walking directly to his old car.

The engine wasn’t quite the racer but still took Oliver wherever he wanted to go and that was enough for him. Oliver entered the car and Tommy was –as usual– on the phone with his girlfriend Helena. The girl was young but knew what she wanted and when she had something on her mind no one could get in her way. That was a good and a bad thing at the same time. Oliver was sure this young model like would kill if she had to. Cold blooded murderer.

Oliver shook his head and chuckled while turning on his car and driving the way back from the mansion to their home. His ride with Tommy was almost silent for his part and full of I love you’s on Tommy’s part. His little brother spent his entire day calling his girlfriend and telling everyone how special and amazing she was. But the thing is only Laurel has seen this girl Tommy never brought home. Authoritative dad? Maybe. She doesn’t exist? Plausible. But Oliver didn’t care as long as his little brother was happy.

When Tommy finally hung up the phone only a few blocks away from their home, he turned around and smiled at his older brother.

Oliver noticed and chuckled “what’s gotten into you brother?”

His brother giggled like a young boy and nervously stroked his hands on his laps. “My girlfriend asked me if she could come over. For the first time, and she wants to see you all.” Oliver turned his face just a few seconds and clearly saw happiness but also nervousness on his brother’s traits.

“I’m happy for you! We’re finally going to meet her.” He glanced at his brother and he knew that Tommy knew everyone thought she wasn’t real. Both burst into laughed as they turned on their alley and Oliver slowed down to enter his parking slot right next to his parents’. He stopped the car and looked at his brother, all excited and nervous. That warmed his heart in a way he didn’t know was possible.

“I’m really happy she finally decided to come here and meet us all. If Thea tells you ghostie is not real let her talk and make her lie as well as everyone in this house, show them she’s real and beautiful I suppose?”

“Yes she is.” Oliver saw his brother drift off in his own thoughts for a moment and proceed to continue talking, “she has the most amazing body I’ve ever seen and her eyes are like a merge or Sara’s and yours.” He smirked and looked at his older brother with a knowing look only Oliver understood.

He shook his head “Yeah well, Sara will be there too. Better make a good impression brother, all the girls will be there and they’ll be watching you.” Oliver winked and the boys got out of the car, entered the house and Oliver was as always greeted by his little sister jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Honestly if she could do this until the end of time he wouldn’t mind at all.

The night went smoothly and everyone choked on their plate except Oliver when Tommy said his girlfriend would come the next evening to say hi and meet everyone. After all they had been together for almost five months now. After the girlfriend bomb, everyone cleaned the table and went to bed, Oliver as usual putting Thea to sleep and reading her a small story or singing her a lullaby.

After making sure his sister was asleep he walked to his room and stopped quickly before entering the shower and started showering himself. A few minutes had passed and he was showering his head when he heard a thud and stopped running his head. Waiting for another noise to occur or for his mind to tell his to go to a doctor because he was clearly hallucinating. Unfortunately he wasn’t and someone entered the bathroom. Oliver stopped the water and had no time to prepare before the intruder opened the curtain and he was nose to nose with his girlfriend. A huge smirk on her face and a loving smile on his.

“Hey handsome.” Sara but her lower lip and started stripping, “mind if I join?”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head slightly and took her hand when she was ready to get in with him.

“You know you scared the hell out of me.” He rose his right brow and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Sara’s answer and apology to that was a soft kiss on his pillowed lips and a pout.

“I didn’t want to startle you the way it did but I wanted to come and you weren’t answering your phone. So I climbed on the fence and entered by your always open window.” She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So what’s up ?”

“Well, first I need you tomorrow night because Tommy is finally going to present us his girlfriend and he made it clear he wanted you there too. And I got a job.” He finished with a smile and a peck on Sara’s lips.

“First of, I’m so happy you got a job! I hope you keep it this time.” She winked and both laughed, it’s true Oliver wasn’t known to keep a job very long. But he needed the money. “And also, I understand you know, step sister approval is important.” She smirked and Oliver chuckled. “What! We’ve been together for 5 years! It’s totally normal that Tommy wants me here.”

“Yeah that’s true!” He smiled and kissed Sara lovingly.

Oliver finished washing himself while Sara did the same and both got out quickly and put a T-shirt and underwear on before going to bed.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning Oliver wasn’t surprised to find Sara’s side of the bed empty, she always snuck out around 4am when no one would see her. He got up and started preparing himself, he showered, clothed himself and walked down the corridor to Thea’s room. She was still sound asleep when he came in but he still picked her up and woke her up slowly.

“ Hey sleepy head, you need to wake up and prepare to go to school.” He whispered in his sister’s ears while she was yawning and rambling about sheeps and whatever her dream was about. Oliver walked down the stairs with his sister still clutched to his side and not planning on letting go.

“Hey little one!” Tommy greeted Thea with a huge grin on his face and Laurel smiled at the small girl, and took Thea in her arms.

“How are you today? You feeling good?” Laurel asked her and Tommy went behind Laurel to look at his sister.

Thea considered her sister’s question for some time and nodded. “Yes m’am! Is all good!” She gave the twins the most adorable teeth less smile one could ever get and wiggle her way out from Laurel’s arms and ran to the table to kiss Moira and Robert.

“So I heard you’re doing good today, is that true?” Oliver heard his mother say as she lifted Thea on her laps.

And Thea nodded again, “yes I. Am. Fine.” The words coming out of her mouth in the sweetest little voice.

“So your teacher told me there will be a special something for you and your friends today at school.” Their mother winked at the six year old and put her down so she could sit on her chair.

“Oliver can you please drop your sister to school before going to work with Tommy? I tried to tell her you won’t be doing it anymore because of work but she wouldn’t have it.” Oliver sat with his siblings and parents around the dinner table and nodded when he started eating.

“Yeah sure, Tommy,” he turned to his little brother who stopped half way eating his cereals, “we’re going to drop Thea to school and then we’ll go to Mrs Smoak’s house.” Oliver stated, not letting his brother argue about it or comment on it. His little sister and family was more important than being in time.

“It’s okay we need to be there at nine. Felicty doesn’t wake up until 10am usually and Diggle is there at 8 because he also take care of Donna so it’s okay.” His brother shrugged and Oliver turned to stare at the young teenager and chuckled.

“Okay brother then you are going to get prepared and I’m going to take this little monkey to her room to prepare her for school.” He stood up and cleaned his part of the table and Thea’s and then took the small girl to her room.

After preparing Thea and getting the three of them ready, Oliver, Tommy rode speedy to school and dropped her off quickly before driving to the old mansion. They parked the car on the only slot available and got out to hurry inside. Oliver left Tommy with Diggle and walked to where Diggle has told Donna would be, her living room.

He knocked and entered the huge living room. It always surprised him how this mansion was so big compared to his small town house. He walked a few steps and spotted Donna sitting on a sofa nearby a gigantic window.

“Hi Donna, I hope I don’t interrupt anything but I’ve been asked to come here.” Oliver tried to stay professional but it was hard when you were facing a woman with a dress so short if she bent you could see her panties. Oliver swallowed and forced a smile.

Donna turned around and got up immediately to walk toward him, “Oh honey I’m sorry I had to make you come all the way from Felicity’s quarters but I need you to sign the contract or else I won’t be able to pay you at the end of the month.” She handed him the contract and a pen.

Oliver read the contract quickly and signed where it was needed to be signed and handed the contract over to Donna.

“So, you’ll be staying here from 10am to 6pm or 7pm depending on when I come home. Today it’ll be 6pm. Is that okay?” Donna smiled brightly, wasn’t she ever going to stay here with her daughter?

Oliver thought for a second and remembered the promise he made to his sister. He had to take her to the ice cream store today.

“Uhm yes. Just can I make a call? I need to ask my sister to take speedy to the ice cream store for me. I promised her and she’s been waiting all week for this.” Oliver hoped Donna would say yes but never expected such an answer from her.

“Well, we have lots of ice creams here, and I have two young siblings who would love some company so if your sister would be okay to take your speedy here I’m sure my boys will take great care of her while you finish your work.” Donna put the papers she had in her hand away in some drawer and walked toward him.

“You can also get her yourself and come back but it has to be before Mr Diggle goes home. Okay?”

“Sure. I’ll go get her before Mr Diggle is gone and thank you so much Donna. Now I’ll go try to..” Oliver tried to find the words but lacked of vocabulary, “what do I do exactly?” He asked, perplexed.

Donna giggled “it’s okay to not know, you have to stay with her, give her whatever she wants because she can’t get most of the things on her own and feed her if she’s too tired. She still have her arms but sometimes she just can’t. Mr Diggle is coming home to his family and Mr Queen junior isn’t allowed to work more than 35 hours a week so he is not here between noon and two in the afternoon. You will also have to take care of her if anything goes wrong but Diggle is around most of the time so don’t worry.” Donna smiled and walked away. Going god knows where with god knows whom.

Oliver walked back to Felicity’s quarters and saw Diggle and Tommy preparing some stuff he didn’t really want to know what. He walked toward them and shook hands with Mr Huge Arms.

“How are you today Oliver?” Diggle asked but it was as if he already knew the answer.

Oliver still responded or of politeness, “I’m fine thanks, I’ll try to get her to talk to me today.”

Tommy laughed at his brother, who was perplexed once again, “That’ll be exceptional! She’s in a very bad mood today. She literally threw her breakfast on the ground not even 20 minutes ago.” His brother smirked and turned around to what he calls the medicine room.

This part of the mansion was really small compared to the whole mansion. There was one room in which Felicity slept and spent most of her time, on the right was the bathroom and on the left was the medicine room. Then when you entered you had a huge living room slash kitchen and that was all.

By the time Oliver was done with making lunch, Diggle had gone to his home and Tommy was leaving with Oliver’s car. And honestly he didn’t know if he was more scared of finding his car broken after tommy drove it or being alone with Miss Silence.

Oliver prepared two plates and settled the table. When everything was ready he walked to Felicity’s room and entered after knocking twice.

This time when he entered she wasn’t by her window but beside her bed, watching TV.

He cleared his throat, “Lunch is ready, you can come anytime you want and eat.” He didn’t wait for an answer since he knew she would not give him one. He went back to the living room and took the instruction book Mr Diggle had given to him when he first got here the day before and opened it.

He stared at the huge book and sighed. He opened it and started reading it when he heard Felicity’s wheelchair roll to the kitchen. He didn’t take his eyes off the bender and let Felicity settle on her place around the table.

He kept reading and tried to ignore the glare Felicity had on her face. He felt her eyes boring holes on his chest. This woman was unbelievable. One day she is brooding and not socializing at all and the day after she’s here waiting to get some attention. Oliver sighed and looked up from the book to find Felicity, staring at him and in front of her untouched plate.

“What?” Oliver barked and felicity immediately raised a brow and kept staring. This kid was really arrogant. It was unnerving.

“Are you going to read it all?” Her voice was so soft and nothing like Oliver would have expected it to be. He couldn’t be mean to her when she spoke so softly.

“Yes. It’s important I know everything and also, I made these I didn’t know what you liked so I kept it simple.”

She shrugged and took her fork and stared eating. Oliver thought she was going to be mean again about his cooking skills but instead he saw her dad light up and she almost smiled. She looked up to meet Oliver’s eyes. Crystal blue on azur blue. If he hadn’t been so mesmerized by her eyes he would’ve seen her blush.

Oliver chuckled and went back to reading what was written inside the bender.

“I take it you love Mac And Cheese?” He asked without looking up from what he was reading.

“We could say that.” He heard her chuckle slightly. “I haven’t eaten this plate in years.” She whispered, sadness covering her voice.

Oliver looked up again from his reading activity and smiled weakly at the blonde in front of him. “I’ll make you some every time you ask me to.”

She nodded and kept eating until her plate was empty. It was really fascinating Oliver how she was unable to move expect for her arms and head.

They finished eating together and the rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that. Oliver kept reading the giant bender and made sure to memorize all the important things while Felicity surprisingly stayed with him in the living room and watched TV silently.

When Diggle and Tommy came back they both exchanged looks that didn’t escape Oliver’s attention but didn’t say a word and did their work behind Oliver and felicity for the whole afternoon. At around 4pm, Oliver got up and told everyone he was picking his little sister from school then coming back really quickly so Diggle can leave on time.

Oliver took his car keys and walked out and drove to his sister’s school. When she saw him she ran toward him as fast as she could and jumped on him wrapping her small arms around his large shoulders.

“Oliver! I’m so happy you’re here! You kept your promise? Are we getting ice cream?” His little sister was all excited and smiling.

“Sure! We are! And you’re even going to work with me where you’ll eat Ice Cream with two new friends! Does that sound good?” Oliver knew Thea had learned to be suspicious around new people but he had no choice if he wanted to keep his promise to her.

His sister’s smile disappeared replaced by a cute pout. “Are they going to be careful and nice to me?”

“Of course they will be! I’ll make sure to explain them to be nice to you. And if they hurt you you tell them I’m a superhero who kick asses when boys aren’t nice.” Oliver made a serious face and his sister laughed.

They rose to the mansion and twenty minutes later they were there. Oliver took Thea out of the car and carried her with her unicorn backpack on his shoulder. He entered the front side of the house and was met with Barry and Roy, who were nicely waiting for Thea to arrive. They also had some half melted ice cream served on a ramekin.

“Hi Thea! We brought you ice cream because Oliver told us you liked it.” Roy moved forward with the ice cream still in his hands and Oliver put his sister down, surprised to see her take the ice cream with a thankful smile and a huge blush on her face.

“Hi! Thank you for the ice cream. You want to eat it with me?” Thea and Roy started walking toward the soda and sat to start eating the enormous ramekin of ice cream.

Oliver walked to where Barry was and put a hand on his shoulder, “thanks for keeping an eye on my sister, she’s very fragile so please make sure she doesn’t fall or anything. I trust you.” Oliver let go of the young boy’s shoulder and kiss his sister’s forehead before going back to Felicity’s quarters.

When he entered the living room. Diggle and Tommy were preparing Felicity’s nightly pills and were also trying to cook something but it didn’t smell really good. He also noticed that Felicity wasn’t there anymore.

“Hey, how are you guys?” Oliver spoke loud enough so that he was sure Felicity would hear him. He didn’t know why he did that though.

“Yeah we’re fine, I’m going to go, I’ll let you finish reading the bender I gave you since Felicity won’t come out of her room.”

“Why? She was on the living room watching TV when I left.” Oliver didn’t understand and stared at his brother for explanation.

“She went back to her room after you left. The second you left she turned her wheelchair on and went back to her room to watch TV in it.”

Oliver nodded and took his bender and shook Diggle’s hand.

“Good night kids, take care of her until her mother returns.” Diggle took his bag and left

“Sure, it’s not like we had anything else to do.” Tommy complained but Oliver wasn’t listening, he walked to Felicity’s room and opened the door to find her watching TV, on the same spot she was at when he knocked to tell her lunch was ready.

He entered the room and sat on the chair that was on the right side of her bed. He knew she was staring at him but he took his time to explain himself. It’s only when he heard her sigh that he lifted his eyes off of the bender.

“I came here to be able to read in peace and also to keep you company since I have to keep an eye on you.”

“Okay”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, him reading this damned bender until his eyes hurt and her watching some Technology related program. They were both quiet and unbothered until Oliver heard a familiar voice come near. Thea. He instantly jumped off the chair and ran outside, not caring about Felicity’s scarred face.

“Oliver! Oliver! Help meeeee!” His sister yelled as she entered the room running into his arms. Not far away we’re Roy and Barry running after her and laughing. “My brother is a super hero and he will kick your ass if you hurt me he said!”

“But I am HULK! HULK IS AMAZING!” Roy yelled and Barry laughed.

“I’m so sorry Oliver. I tried to keep her with me but she said that princesses didn’t go with Hulks. So she ran here an kept saying she will get her own superhero. I understand now.” Barry chuckled but stopped near when Felicity arrived behind Oliver. Everyone was quiet but Thea, too young to really understand, didn’t have it and wiggle her way out of Oliver’s arms to say hi to Felicity.

“Hi! My name is Thea! Oh this chair is so beautiful! But it need painting! It must be hard to roll around the house with such a black chair! Do you always sit on that chair? I used to sit on a similar chair when I was younger and-“

Oliver took his little sister back in his arms and tried to make her shut up. With this one it was easier said than done.

“I’m so sorry Felicity, usually she’s more shy around people.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled il at the little girl, “I would love to paint this chair if only I could and yes, I’ve always been in that chair for as long as I can remember. I’m sorry you had to be in a wheelchair too.” Felicity smiled weakly before heading back to her room. “Good night everybody. See you tomorrow.”

Oliver took his sister and Tommy took all of their stuff and took the car keys while Oliver said bye to Barry, Roy and Donna.

The four of them went to meet with Donna in the mansion’s kitchen.

“Thank you for keeping my little sister, and thanks to you Donna for allowing her to be here.” Oliver shook the matriarch’s hand and Barry’s and smiled down at Roy. “See you tomorrow guys, bye!”

“Bye everybody thanks for the ice cream!” Thea shouted as they exited the mansion toward Oliver’s car.

“Alright speedy, lets go home.” Oliver started the engine and started driving home.


	3. Better On The Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Lots of people have been asking me when I was going to post this chapter and here it is! Enjoy and happy reading :)

Chapter 3

 

 

By the time Oliver, Tommy and Thea got home, the little one was already sound asleep. Even if it took only thirty minutes to cross the city from the Mansion to their house, Thea had been playing all day and was so tired she had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. Oliver and Tommy got out of the car quietly enough to not wake her and Oliver took her from her seat and directly went to her room when they entered the house.

When he walked down he saw a rare thing, his parents and the twins all sitting in one room quietly and Tommy didn't fight Laurel about what to watch on the TV. No, they were all watching the news, something that caught Oliver's attention and he decided to join them and sit between the twins. On the TV was some news about a lunatic locking up his fiancé in Starling City, then killing her after being tired of her. Apparently he's been locked in a psychiatric hospital where he hanged himself three days after.

“That man's death was too soft. He should've been locked for eternity.” Laurel whispered and Tommy nodded.

“Those kinds of persons should not even get to exist on earth. It makes me sick to my stomach to know that a lunatic had been doing this just two hours away from our city.”

Moira sighed and got up heading to the kitchen. “Boys come here and eat. I saved you some chicken and potatoes. And you'll tell me about your first day Oliver?”

“Yeah sure! We're on our way!” Oliver and Tommy got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where their mother was putting their plate in the microwave. They sat on their usual sits and stayed silent for a while.

“So Oliver, tell me, how was your first day at work.” his mother sat in front of him and put her head on her hands, waiting to hear all he had to say.

“Well, it was actually pretty good, Felicity is nicer than Tommy told me she would be and we talked for a few minutes then I had to go get Thea so I did, when I got back she went directly to eat ice cream and play with the two adorable boys that greeted her. And then the day when in a heart beat, I stayed with Felicity most of the afternoon and then Donna – Felicity's mother – came back so we came back here and here we are.” Oliver finished with a huge smile on his face. He really liked that job, more than he thought he would.

His mother smiled and got up to take their plate, she went back to the table and gave Oliver and Tommy their food “Well I'm glad that you like this job and it comes right on time for Thea.” the small blonde sat back on her chair and sighed.

Oliver took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles “It's okay mom, she's a strong girl she'll be fine. You know I'm right. We'll help her and she'll be okay.”

His mother nodded and got up and left the kitchen, leaving the two young boys to eat quietly.

After eating, Oliver cleaned the table and Tommy took Laurel to their room and immediately fell asleep. Oliver said goodbye to his parents and went to sleep just a few minutes behind them.

This time, Sara didn't come during the night and Oliver was pretty grateful because his day had drained all of his energy. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes and dreamed about blue eyes he hadn't seen before in his dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The next week went in heart beat and February was now dawning as Oliver's car parked in the now well know parking slot of the Smoak mansion. His brother was sick so he went to babysit Felicity alone today and probably some other days after that since Tommy wasn't even able to walk out of bed to pee. Oliver directly went to Felicity's quarters without passing by Donna's to say hi since he knew Thurdays were gym days for Donna and she always left before he arrived. When he cam inside the apartment Oliver heard Diggle and Felicity in the bathroom, probably washing herself under Diggle's careful eye.

Felicity was very thankful to still have her arms functional and it kinda allowed her to do things alone such as washing herself and eating by herself. Oliver understood it was a great deal since she was paralyzed everywhere else but her arms. He imagined she felt some kind of freedom when she was doing things on her own. That is why he had talked to Dig and Donna and they planned something Oliver was almost certain she would like. Today was the day she would finally know what her surpsise is.

When Oliver came toward her a week ago telling her he had a surprise for her she’d turned around with her usual non caring look plastered on her face and sighed then said nonchalantly,

“I hate surprises.” Oliver was taken aback but immediately responded before she rolled back to her room and locked herself in,

“You have no choice on this one, I’ll take you whether you like it or not.” Felicity stopped midway and Oliver blushed, this innuendo wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m sorry it’s not what I meant.” Oliver cleared his throat and it got worse when he saw Felicity’s face lighten and then he heard her laugh.

“That was the worst innuendo I’ve ever heard, Oliver. You almost made me fall off my chair.” She stopped laughing and went to her room.

Oliver didn’t really understand why the sudden sadness in her look after she said the last words until a few days later.

The thing Oliver learned about Felicity is whenever she fell she had to be taken to hospital to check if her nerve damage hadn't worsen and it was apparently a painful examination to know the answer so Oliver would avoid making her fall or trip at all cost.

That’s why when Oliver took Felicity to her surprise he made sure to not tell her where they were going or why they took the private plane of her family to go there despite the holes she was boring in his chest by staring at him as if she was going to behead him. Oliver swallowed hard and smiled weakly but Felicity kept staring. And she stared at like that during the whole flight, four hours of torture. While diggle was silently laughing behind her.

Even if Felicity wasn’t happy about this trip at all. Not to mention her lecturing him about the dangers of taking a disabled person like her in a plane to wherever he took her. Oliver was rewarded by the agreeable weather and and the warming sun that welcomed them when they leaned in New York.

Felicity took her sunglasses off to take in her surroundings and turned around to face Oliver,  
“Why the hell are we in New York?”

“It’s for your surprise.” Oliver took a flyer out from his pocket and gave it to her. Three seconds later her eyes lit up and she turned around once more.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.” Oliver smiled, for now she seemed happy with her surprise.

She turned around to Diggle who crossed his arms and nodded with a smile on the corner of his lips.

“We’re really going to the biggest Technology Convention of the country?!” Felicity almost yelled and she clapped her hands, “no one ever did that for me,” She hesitantly looked at him and Oliver thought he saw a smile. “Thanks.” She whispered and followed him when he started walking.

After half an hour spend in a taxi they finally arrived at the hotel Donna has rented a room in and Oliver explained Felicity everything there was to explain.

“So, this hotel is adapted to disabled persons and you have elevators everywhere. The room were in,” he says as he opens a door and lets Felicity enter the suite, “is made so that everything is accessible for you and for Diggle to take care of you.” Oliver turned around to give diggle one of the cards that open the suite and show his his room right next to Felicity’s.

“Thanks man,” diggle put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and smiled this time big and bright. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

Oliver turned back to Felicity who was staring outside from the panorama view window in the living room and walked toward her. “Do you want me to show you your room?” Oliver waited for her to nod and follow him to the other side of the living room where her room was.

He showed her everything she had to be shown to make sure she knows this room has been prepared especially for her and went to unpack her stuff while she watched him do so. When he was done he went out and unpacked his things.

After setting everything down at the suite Oliver and diggle decided to take Felicity out for dinner and took her to Five Guys. Felicity asked to eat there, agreeably surprising Diggle and Oliver started explaining Felicity how the weekend was going to go in the tiniest detail. From the hour they wake up to when to pee and when to go. Their plane back to Starling City was on Monday at 9am and they were supposed to land around 11am.

After finishing their burgers and fries at Five Guys, the trio went back to the hotel and went directly to bed for tomorrow was a big day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning found Oliver and Felicity laughing together at the back of the rented car while diggle was complaining about black drivers and stereotyping him.

“Oh come on Digg! It’s my job to keep an eye on Felicity. It’s normal I sit beside her while you kindly drive us to the convention center.” Oliver stated and Felicity nodded.

“I’m not stereotyping you, I’m just safer when it’s you driving, I’ve seen the weird engine Oliver is driving I’m not even sure it’s legal.” Felicity puffed and forced herself not to laugh when Oliver started pouting. Now both guys were pouting, “Oh come on guys please When was the last time I made fun of people like that?”

Diggle chuckled and nodded “Okay Felicity but I’m doing this for you.”

Ten minutes later they were walking in the huge convention center with their badges around their necks and Diggle with Felicity’s emergency backpack on his shoulders. And so the day started with Felicity going way too fast in her wheelchair and Oliver and Diggle running behind her while she was trying to see everything she could.

Next day was the same routine: eating breakfast, preparing Felicity and her emergency backpack, going to the convention center and try to not lose Felicity while she’s going everywhere without caring if Oliver and Digg follow up behind her. When the day was over, the trio went back to their hotel suite and both digg and Oliver started packing things around the suite while Felicity was trying to calm herself down before going to sleep. If Oliver was being honest, he really enjoyed seeing her so excited and happy about something.

“And then we were on that table where Dr Snow and Dr Holt were showing the miracles a bio implant could do and that was just so damn amazing I wish I could do things like that but I can’t take classes at MIT directly so I am not moving in my studies really quickly.” Felicity spoke fast and happily and Oliver felt happiness spread in him.

“I’m happy you had fun Felicity.” Oliver spoke softly when he was done packing everything and went to the kitchen to pick their food for tomorrow in the plane.

“Do you think we could stop by Five Guys again before going back to Starling?” Felicity had her puppy eyes before Oliver could even say anything Diggle stood beside him his arms crossed and his face straight and impenetrable.

“We already ate at Five Guys on Friday Felicity, you and I know all too well what too much fast food does to your organism.”

“I know but I never eat fast food please Digg.” Felicity had her puppy eyes and Oliver knew Digg wouldn’t last long even for a guy as strong as him, whenever Felicity was making that face, that Oliver saw for the first time a few minutes ago, no one could resist because first she was way too cute and she was also disabled and she knew you can’t refuse anything reasonable from a disabled person.

Diggle dropped his arms in defeat and agreed.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Smoak.” Diggle took his keys and went out to get their food.

Felicity smiled brightly and looked at Oliver.

“What?”

“I have to pee.” She smirked, knowing Oliver was way too uncomfortable with this, not like Digg who was with her since she was 7.

Oliver nodded and took her to the toilet, he lifted her up and put her on the toilet sit where he carefully unzipped her jeans and turned his face when he took it down.

“Okay?” He said, his face still looking up, after all the girl needed some damned privacy!

“Yeah all good you can wait outside thanks.” Felicity ousted him with her hand and he walked out, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding back.

Two minutes later Felicity was yelling his name and asking for his help. He reentered the toilets and sighed.

“You know how awkward I am and yet you take pleasure in torturing me don’t you.” Oliver shook his head.

“I do, now I need you to get me back on my chair.” Felicity had – thankfully– already pull her pants back up and just needed to go back to her wheelchair.

Before Oliver even realized it, Felicity forced on her arms and tried to carry the weight of her body on her own but was miserably failing and falling on the hard floor.

Oliver’s instincts kicked in and he kneeled to catch her before she hit the floor. That’s how he found himself kneeling on the toilet floor and had his arms around her waist while her arms were around his neck. Their breathes mixed and their noses touched and for the first time Oliver could really admire the blueness of her eyes and it was breathtaking.

Oliver swallowed hard and whispered, “hold on tight to me Felicity.” He waited for her to do so and the both of them took extra seconds to admire each other’s traits. It was Felicity’s turn to swallow and look from his eyes to his mouth and to his eyes again.

Felicity started to lean in and Oliver closed his eyes when they were suddenly interrupted by diggle announcing his presence in the suite.

“Are you okay guys?” The elder man rushed to the toilets when Oliver was lifting Felicity up and putting her back in her chair.

“Yeah everything’s fine, she almost fell but I got her before she could hit the ground.”

“Alright, time to eat children.” Digg winked and they all went to eat their food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The plane had just taken off when Felicity started typing on her computer and Diggle and Oliver started to talk.

“So, I got one or two questions. First is how is Sara?” Digg started and Oliver chuckled, not noticing felicity showered her typing.

“I haven’t seen her in two or three weeks I think, she is really taken by her police job but when I told her about my work she just told me I was abandoning her and so we had a little fight hat resulted in her being mad at me because I took care of another girl than her.”

“That is childish of her. Doesn’t she understand what you’re doing here?”

“I guess not but maybe it’ll get better.” Both men shrugged and chuckled.

“Speaking of love, have you seen Tommy’s ghost girlfriend? He kept talking about her for months even felicity was tired of hearing him.” Oliver took a quick look to Felicity who was slowly nodding while typing god knows what.

“We met her, she was nice and smiling and very real, much to my littlest sister’s surprise.” Oliver chuckled and shook his head, “he seemed genuinely happy until three days after when she suddenly broke up with him for no valuable reason.” The young boy shrugged and leaned back into his chair, ignoring the looks Felicity and Diggle gave him.

“Alright, good night sleeping beauty.” Felicity chuckled

“Thank you My Lady.” He winked at felicity before napping until the plane landed in Starling an hour and a half later.

When they walked out of the plane, Donna was waiting for Felicity with a soft smile on her face and Roy and Barry were there too.

“So, did you like this trip?” Oliver whispered to Felicity before arriving to Donna and her brothers where she will be bombarded with questions.

“Yeah, thanks a lot, it was refreshing.” She smiled weakly.

“Anytime princess.” He winked and before he even knew it Donna was holding hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe. Giving the three siblings a reason to laugh and release some unseen tension.

“Thank you so much Oliver. My sweet girl is all smiling and happy thanks to you.” Donna gave him a kiss on the cheek that got him to blush hard in front of everyone.

“It’s okay, I just did my job and did my best to make her life better.” Oliver smiled and said goodbye to everyone before taking his car and driving to his home in Ivy Town.

There was another hour and a half before he put foot inside his house but no one was there to greet him. It wasn’t usual, there was always at least his mother or his siblings here but not even Tommy was here. He decided to call his mother and she answered almost instantly.

“Hey Mom, is everything okay? Where are y’all?”

“Oh honey.. you’re home?” His mother seemed sad but Oliver thought it was best to not ask her why.

“Yeah I’m home, why? Do you need anything?”

“I don’t. But your sister does. Oliver,” Moira didn’t even have time to finish her sentence Oliver was already in his car toward the hospital.

“What happened Mom?” He asked angrily as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Thea got a heart attack again. She’s in surgery Oliver.”

“I’m on my way Mom, I’ll be there soon.” His voice cracked as he sobbed, letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely and his fear of losing his sister taking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m not going to kill Thea, I’m not a monster!


	4. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know I should have posted before I’m so sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ❤️

Chapter 4

 

  
Oliver rushed to the hospital as fast as he could and entered the pediatric service like a hysterical person. Asking for his family and about his sister the nurses took him by the arm and walked him to a room to calm him down from his panic attack.

“Hi Mister Queen, I’m Lucy and I’m the nurse that took care of your parents and siblings, your younger sister arrived a few hours ago and is in surgery with one of our brightest surgeons. I need you to breathe and calm down.” The petite brunette had her sapphire eyes locked with his baby blues and breathed with him to calm him down faster.

“Thank you Lucy, is my sister going to be okay?” The young girl could see pain, worry and sadness in the young boy’s eyes but didn’t act on it and instead nodded,

“Everything’s fine it’s not her first rodeo and she’s a tough young girl.” She winked and opened the door to let him out.

After making sure Oliver was okay, the nurse took him to where his parents and siblings were, thea was still in surgery but one of the surgeons had just come down to let the family know the youngest of the family was doing great and they were closing her as they spoke.

Oliver waited and walked around the waiting room while Laurel was hugging Tommy and Moira was silently sobbing on Robert’s shoulder.

Just when Oliver was about to sit, the nurse he saw earlier entered and walked directly toward him as the whole family got up and waited.

“Okay first, she’s alive and well. The surgeons managed to take out what caused the problem and now she’s in her room if you will follow me.” Lucy got out of the room and was followed closely by Oliver, Tommy, Laurel, Moira and Robert.

They entered the pediatric service and were directly sent to her room where she was still asleep and her surgeon waiting for them to do his recap.

Oliver walked directly to shake hands with Dr Lance, “Hi Quentin, how’s Thea doing?”

“Yes please tell me how is my daughter.” Moira pleaded. Robert, Tommy and Laurel waited at the back of the room while Oliver and Moira were standing next to Thea.

“Alright so shes fine I removed the clot that formed in her artery and checked if her heart was okay, and it was.” Quentin waited for their nods and proceeded “I think she must’ve eaten something too salty or too rich. Did she have a huge amount of food in her system lately?”

“I don’t know I-“ Moira started but Oliver cut her off,

“Probably yes, I had to take her to work the other day and they offered ice cream and candies and at the end of the day she came back saying they were trying to hurt her I asked her if she was okay and she said yes. Usually when she’s not feeling good she tells me.”

Quentin nodded and told him to be more careful next time and left the room. Just a few hours later Thea awoke slowly but surely and demanded Oliver.

“Hi speedy, how are you feeling?” Oliver asked softly as his thumb drew patterns on his little sister’s hand.

She nodded and smiled weakly, “I am fine thank you. I feel better.”

“Oh my sweet girl, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Moira started crying and Robert had to take her away from Thea to prevent the little girl from being afraid or start crying.

Tommy and Laurel came to her bedside and kissed her forehead, “were so happy you’re good sis, you’re badass!” Tommy chuckled and Laurel just smiled, unable to provide more than what she was offering as the pain and fear of losing her sister still marked the traits of her sweet face.

The following week saw Oliver clutched to Thea’s bedside and Tommy covering for him at work but just when Thea and him got out of the hospital, Mrs Smoak’s numbered showed on his screen and he had to answer.

He gushed his little sister and walked them to his car while answering to Donna, “Hi Donna, I’m so sorry for this week I can assure you I had a very good reason for not being there and if Tommy is in trouble because of me please don’t fire him or something he needs this internship to be what he wants to be.” Oliver breathed and waited for his boss to tell me something, anything.

“Oliver, I forced Tommy to tell me what was happening and I was just calling to tell you that first you got all my support and if you need anything I can help and then, as weird as it is for me, my daughter has been demanding you and wants to know why you abandoned her. It broke my heart to hear her say that and I wanted to know if you could come by and let her know you’re still here.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to abandon her! I’m so happy to work with her! If you will allow it I would like to come now and apologize to her and tell her I’m not going anywhere soon.” Oliver’s determined speech got him the approval of Donna and he raced toward the mansion as soon as Thea was well buckled up and ready.

 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mansion with Thea half sleeping half complaining she needed to puke somewhere. As soon as Oliver walked the door of Felicity’s apartment he saw Felicity who directly rushed into her room without saying hello. He dropped Thea on the huge table bar in the middle of the left side of the room.

“Hey speedy, I need to talk with Felicity and you’ll stay here while I talk to her okay?” Oliver tried a smile on his face but his sister were having none.

“But what if my heart stops again?” She looked worried and scared.

“Don’t worry young girl, I’ll be here to help you I know a lot of things about how to make a heart beat again if it ever stops.” Diggle came near her and presented himself.

Thea turned to stare at Oliver, “is he nice? Is he the man you talked about in the house?”

“Yes he is, he is the nicest person you’ll ever meet. He’s training Tommy to become a half doctor you remember?” Oliver saw diggle make a weird face and heard a sweet melody from the other side of the room, he turned his face around quickly to see Felicity chuckling and thought that was the most beautiful sound one could ever hear. He turned around again to face Thea.

“I can stay with the somewhat doctor. If you say he is nice but if something is wrong I tell.”

He nodded, “Sure thing speedy.” He nodded once more toward diggle and walked to Felicity’s room which’s door was now closed.

He knocked on her door twice and didn’t wait for her permission to enter and walked toward the window where she was.

“Felicity,” he started his voice as soft as they come. “I’m sorry for not being here this week I know you were excited to talk about the conference and i should have called you and I know I don’t have your number and I also know that’s not a good reason but I just came here to apologize and tell you I’m still here for you. Whether you still want me or not.” He tried to keep his emotions at bay but the harsh memory of Thea on a hospital bed still appeared every time he closed his eyes.

Felicity slowly turned around and the first thing he saw was her eyes ready to shed tears on that perfect porcelain skin of hers.

“I told my mom that I didn’t want to see you again after two days of not seeing you come and your brother giving shitty excuses.” Her voice was low and unsteady but he saw she tried to keep herself from falling apart.

He walked another step and kneeled in front of her, “Felicity, why would I go away from such a sweet person such as you? I know I’ve know you for like two months but I’ve grown attached to you and your behaviors.” He chuckled and saw the glimpse of a smile form on her lips.

“I thought you abandoned me.” She said quietly but Oliver could once more see the storm of emotions inside her ocean blue eyes.

“Felicity, I don’t know what crappy things Tommy told you but I didn’t do anything else hat staying at my sisters bedside after she was operated last week.” Looking up and seeing her incomprehension he proceeded, “last week when we got home my mother called me to tell me thea had once more been operated due to apparently a clot that formed on her artery close to her heart. My sister has a heart disease and she’s very fragile most like you but for other reasons and I won’t lie to you I was doing this job mostly to help my sister at first.” He swallowed quickly and waited for her reaction.

“I’m sorry.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she shook as Oliver took her in his arms to comfort her the best he could. “I thought that you were done with me and my attitudes. I’m so sorry for your sister I never should’ve said I didn’t want you here.”

“It’s okay Felicity,” he wiped the tears that had rolled down her now rose cheeks and smiled up at her. “What made you think I would abandon you.”

Felicity hesitated for a fraction of seconds before sighing and giving in.

“On the second day of your absence I tried to call you but I didn’t know you were at the hospital of course and, there’s this girl named Sara the one you talked about on the plane. She said that you were busy and not available for me at all. That you had better things to do that the moment and that I should try searching for another aid person.” Tears rolled down once more as her sobbing echoed through the walls of her bedroom.

He should have known Sara had something to do with this. She had been a real pain in the ass since he had found that job with Felicity. First she acts all jealous and then she accuse him of putting Felicity before helping her with her martial arts competition. Damn right he put his job -but most importantly Felicity- before her competition.

He stroked the back of his hand on her cheek and sighed.

“I’m so sorry. Sara is my girlfriend but she won’t stay so for long. She’s been really annoying and I didn’t know she called you she didn’t say anything!” Now Oliver was boiling with rage. Rage that he didn’t know Felicity had called him, that Sara was desperate and jealous enough to jeopardize two months of hardly earned friendship with Felicity. He needed this mascarade to end now!

He was about to talk more to Felicity when Thea entered the room. Oliver’s traits immediately went from anger to worry in the blink of an eye.

He kneeled down and examined his sister under the watchful eyes of Felicity who was still behind him.

“Yeah is everything okay?” He could see his sister saw the worry written on his face.

She nodded and smiled which instantly calmed Oliver and also the hand on his back rubbing patterns he hadn’t noticed before. He turned around to see Felicity smiling at him.

His sister’s voice made his face turn once more, “I’m hungry Oliver.” Her took less smile will always be his soft spot.

“How come little one?” Felicity said before Oliver could place a word.

“You can call me speedy. And don’t get me wrong, the jello at hospitals is yummy but that’s not close enough to feed that girl.” She said pointing a finger at herself with a look signed Thea Queen.

Both Oliver and Felicity chuckled and Oliver got up from his knees.

“I need to make a call and then we can go, okay?” Thea nodded and he looked at Felicity who was somehow awkward about his situation. “Wanna come with us?” He asked her and saw the look of disbelief in her eyes before Thea talked for him.

“Oh yes please Felicity that would be so amazing!” The little girl was pleading with Oliver was sure was her best sad puppy eyes face she could come out with and Felicity, of course, agreed.

“I didn’t agree because of your face speedy!” She pointed at the young girl. “I accepted because your brother asked me nicely and he owes me one.”

“Oh lord what did he do again?” The young queen sighed and sad on the border of Felicity’s bed.

“I’ll get my call and then I’m taking you two.” Both nodded and started talking about how Oliver ended on Felicity’s bad side which soon resulted in talking about how the young girl was feeling.

Meanwhile Oliver was trying desperately to call Sara, who he was mostly angry but tired of. Her childish actions almost cost him his job and friend.

When she finally answered a sense of relief rushed through him.

“Hello handsome.” He could almost feel sara smirking through the phone.

“Hi Sara, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, thanks. How about you?”

“Fine. We need to talk.”

Now he was sure he sensed her tense over the phone.

“About what?” She asked cautiously.

“About the fact that you almost ruined my job at Felicity’s apartment just because you’re jealous and oppressing and a control freak.” Olivers bold statement owed him a long silence from the other side of the phone but it didn’t last long.

“What the hell are you talking about now? And let me tell you I noticed you weren’t there on my last training I won’t ask why.” She said sarcastically.

“Because I had PRIORITIES!” He yelled the last word and was absolutely sure everyone in this mansion had heard him say it. But none dared to come near him. Though he saw Thea and Felicity peak their head out the door to see what was happening.

“Listen to me carefully Sara, that day I was helping Thea walk for the first time after her surgery. You know, family? Something you might be unfamiliar with since you only care about your little self.”

“I’m so tired of you Ollie. You’re out of your mind lately. You need to change now!” Sara hung up and Oliver lifted his head only to see everyone in the room staring at him.

His sister walked up to him and pulled his leather jacket, “is everything okay?”

He leaned down and smiled at his little sister, “Yeah everything’s fine don’t worry. Ready to go eat girls?”

Thea and Felicity nodded enthusiastically and Oliver took them to Big Belly Burger with the special car for Felicity and allowed everyone to come home earlier that intended. He made sure to ask Tommy to tell their mom about his whereabouts with Thea and Felicity and drove them.

 

They arrived 15 minutes later to big belly burger and they entered with Thea on Felicity’s lap while Oliver was already looking for a booth with chairs for Felicity. He pointed to one at the back.

“I wanna sit next to Felicity.” His sister stated and smiled up at him while he was pushing the chair away for Felicity.

“Okay but you’ll have to take the chair speedy.” He helped Felicity place herself in front of the table and heard his sister sigh.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t sit on a booth with my wheeling chair speedy.” Felicity smiled at the little girl who immediately rushed to sit next to her on the blue chair.

“So girls, what do you want to eat? My treat.” Oliver felt nothing but joy seeing the sight her had in front of him.

The girl he had grown attached to laughing and drawing with his little treasure.

They stopped only for a few moments to take a look at the menu and told Oliver what they wanted then turned back to their activities.

The waitress arrived soon after and Oliver ordered the three menus, “one cheeseburger with extra cheese with ice tea, one barbecue bacon cheeseburger with vanilla milkshake and one cheeseburger extra pickles and chocolate milkshake. All with fries please.”

Looking back toward Felicity and Thea he had never imagined the horrific sight he would have. Sara was here. And she saw him.

“Thea,” he whispered, “code blue.”

His sister immediately understood and whispered in Felicity’s ear. Right in time before Sara arrived with an arrogant smirk on her face. And a few friends. Males.

“Hi Ollie. What are you doing here so late?” Sara asked with such despise that he wanted to punch the table.

“I took Felicity and speedy out for dinner.” He stated as if it was the most common thing to do on a Sunday night.

“Well let me introduce you to my new friend, Max. Max this is Oliver, Oliver this is Max.” Oliver clearly saw that guy put his hand around her waist but said nothing about it. He knew her all too well.

“Don’t you have training?” Thea added and for the first time Sara acknowledged the little girl’s presence and Felicity’s.

“Hi Thea, I didn’t know you could go out so late before school day.”

“My brother always takes me. But you would’ve known if you looked more around you.” Thea said sarcastically and Felicity snorted discreetly but still noticeable.

“What are you doing here Sara?” Oliver asked nonchalantly

“To eat.” She said as if it was obvious

“I had one last thing to tell you when you hung up on me would it be possible if we could take it outside?” This time he forced himself to be nice with her, fearing she would make a scene.

“No anything you want to say you can say it here.”

He shrugged and sighed.

“Okay, first of i know you’re cheating on me with Max.” He saw her face decompose and her feet shifting due to her level of awkwardness. “Then, I don’t want you around anymore. You and I are done.”

“What?” She almost yelled, “you can’t do that to me. Not now. I have a competition next week Oliver who’s going to support me?” Oliver could see the panicked look in her eyes.

“You can ask Max to come with you.” He smirked and heard both Felicity and Thea chuckle. Sara was about to add something right when their plates arrived. Thea and Felicity started digging in their fries and Sara stayed there, frozen.

“Okay speedy calm down you’ll have nothing left after.” Felicity took one of her fries “let me show you something,” she dipped there fries in her milkshake and fed it to Thea.

The little’s girl face lit up like a Christmas tree when the taste of the fries mixed with chocolate milkshake hit her tastebuds.

“This is so delicious!” The young girl laughed and hugged Felicity.

“Oh so she gets to call her speedy and I don’t. Great.” Sara nodded and started walking away but stopped in her tracks. “And for the record, yes, I slept with him. Multiple times. And it was oh way better than you.” Sara walked away with Max leaving Oliver with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Oliver,” Felicity’s sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts. “I’m sorry about Sara.” He could see she had nothing to say and was trying. Just that was enough to make him smile.

“Yeah thanks.” Those two words finished their discussion and the three of them started eating their food in a comfortable silence.

 

After finishing their meal at Big Belly Oliver dropped Thea at his house and put her quickly to be before returning to his car and driving Felicity to her house.

Twenty minutes later Oliver was carrying a half asleep Felicity to bed while he made sure she had taken all her pills for the night.

Felicity was a light weight compared to Sara. And Oliver shook that thought as soon as it entered his mind.

“What’s making you smile?” Felicity’s soft voice showed how tired she was.

“I was thinking about how you were nice to me tonight and I wanted to thank you for, well for taking care of Thea and changing my mind when I needed it.” He felt his cheeks burn and he was sure if he hadn’t dropped Felicity’s glasses already she would’ve seen him blush.

“No, than you.” Her lips kissed his cheek with the softest touch. “For taking be out and acting as if I was a normal person. You and your sister are refreshing.” He saw a glimpse of a smile as he leaned her on her bed and put her under the covers.

“Alright you got your pills and you’re ready to sleep and John is sleeping in tonight.”

“Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.”


	5. What Hurts The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I’m sonsorry this chapter is small but next chapter will be longer I promise ❤️ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

 

  
Oliver couldn’t sleep that night. First because Felicity had been so sweet to him after he had taken the courage to break up with his cheating ex. And also because he had this weird sensation spreading through his chest he never felt that before but it made him feel good.

He had finally fallen asleep five hours before he had to wake up but he was fine with it.

When his alarm rang at 6:30 he got up immediately and took his shower before coming back to his old habits and woke up his sister then had his breakfast with her in front of her favorite morning show then at 7:15 Thea and Tommy were ready to take her to school before heading to the Smoak Mansion.

As usual, he arrived five minutes late and was greeted by a huge smile from Donna and a glare from Diggle that was originally for Tommy but since Oliver drove he was responsible of them being late. His habits stopped there though since Felicity was, for once, outside her room waiting for him with a small but visible smile on her face. He walked toward her and smiled back at her.

“Hi Felicity, good to see you out so early!”

“Yeah,” she shrugged, trying to hide the blush of her cheeks, “I couldn’t sleep tonight so I decided I’ll get out of my room before you arrived today.”

Oliver knew that it was her way of showing him she cared and she wanted to know if he was okay.

“If you want we can take a nap this afternoon I haven’t slept much either last night. A lot going on here since my nice encounter with Sara at BBB.” Oliver could see an unknown emotion cloud Felicity’s bright blue eyes but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

“Yeah, that was one hell of a dinner.” She chuckled before rolling to the table of the living room where her breakfast had been served.

Oliver sat in front of her and watched her eat as a comfortable silence installed between them.

Diggle and Tommy came to seat with them and the peaceful silence instantly broke with Diggle’s voice.

“So I heard yesterday was great at Big Belly Burger huh?” The older man smirked and Oliver thought he did it on purpose but didn’t mind telling the story again.

“Yeah that’s the least we could say.” Felicity added and refilled her mouth instantly with a piece of her french toast.

“Yup, lets just say Sara and I are over and I’m glad we are. I mean I was with Felicity and speedy but no she had to come to our table right when we had a peaceful moment all three of us. She came with her new sex friend and basically told me I only cared about myself while bragging about her new competition and mentioning that she had had sex with another guy while she was away for her competitions.” Oliver saw Felicity nod, sign that his sum up was pretty accurate from what she remembered.

“Damn Ollie I’m sorry,” His brother patted his shoulder while taking a slice of his apple, “she wasn’t worth it. I’m sure there’s someone else in this world just waiting for you and she’ll come when you expect it less.” Tommy’s wisdom words stunned his brother in the best-est way possible. It gave him faith – not that he believes in god or anything – in love and being reminded that Sara wasn’t worth it helps his ego reconstructing itself faster than intended. His inner self was dancing at the compliment but his outside self was just nodding.

“I have an idea, how about we go out today?” Oliver asked, happiness clear in his voice.

He waited for Diggle’s answer, which was a nod, before turning to see Felicity nodding even more enthusiastically, her eyes sparkled and her smile was bright.

“Can I come with them? It’ll help me improve my outside skills.” Tommy asked with a smirk

“It’s not called outside skills but whatever yeah sure, you just avoid killing her and Oliver,” the old man turned his face toward his younger one, “Tommy almost killed Felicity last time we went out together. Please make sure she doesn’t fall and he is forbidden to push her.”

Oliver nodded and took a quick stare at Felicity who, if he trusted her empty stare, was probably reliving the moment John talked about.

Tommy’s voice broke the silence as Oliver and Felicity had finished putting their coat on.

“I think I’m going to stay inside if you don’t mind.”

“That’s perfect, you’ll help me cleaning Felicity’s room.” Diggle grinned, knowing how Tommy lives cleaning and Oliver saw regret on his brother’s face.

“Okay, good luck Tommy!” Felicity yelled as they got out from the back of the apartment directly in a gigantic garden where a cute little kid’s house could be seen at the back even though it was covered with snow.

They walked to the nearest bench and Oliver sat at the end of it right beside Felicity. They were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Enjoying the sight of the snow falling around them and the sun hidden by some clouds above them.

“I always loved snow when I was younger.” She started and he turned around to look at her, “my father and I always used to build snow mans with Barry and mom. It was my favorite time of the year.” She swallowed heavily and Oliver could see tears forming in her ocean blue eyes.

“But then one day my dad decided he wanted to take me ice skating. So we told my mom we wouldn’t be gone for long and went to the nearest hockey stadium which was outside Ivy Town back then. But my dad forgot to put the snow tires.” Tears now rolled down freely as she tried to muffle her sobs in her scarf. “And he went too fast. And we slipped out of the road and I remember the car roof ending on the road and my dad telling me it’ll be okay. That he loved me and that’s all I needed to remember. And then next thing I remember I wake up in a hospital bed and my mom tells me my dad is gone and so as my legs.” Felicity started crying without restrain as hot tears rolled down her pink cheeks and as if one cue, Oliver stood from his spot and took Felicity into his embrace. Holding her tight and telling her that it was okay and she could cry as long as she wanted.

They may have stayed like that for five minutes, thirty, an hour. Oliver had lost all track of time as Felicity started to stop crying and only little sobs were left. He got up and was sure he heard her groan, maybe because of the lack of contact.

He put both his hands on her laps and looked right into her eyes.

“I almost lost my sister once too. Thea was always so tiny and fragile but one day when she was about two years old she woke up with what she would describe now as a knife in her chest. We took her immediately to the hospital and the doctors discovered she had a heart deficiency. Sometimes the blood in her artery blocked in a way that made her heart hurt so much she couldn’t breathe. The first time she had surgery was the worst day and night of my life. Later when she got out the doctors told us she had had cardiac arrest twice while being operated on due to the huge clot that amassed in her artery.” He swallowed hard and looked up to see Felicity looking at him with big blue sad eyes. She took his hands in hers and squeezed to encourage him to continue.

“I know it’s not the same as what happened to you and your dad but... I’ve never shared this story with anyone. Not even Sara, even though her father saved my little sister. I never had the courage to share this with anyone.”

There was a moment of complete silence before Felicity spoke.

“I’m sorry you had to get through this and I hope your sister gets better soon.”

“Thank you.” He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. “And thank you for listening and being here.” He got back up and started walking beside Felicity.

“There’s one thing that I don’t understand though,” he started and Felicity lifted her head and stopped her chair, “how old were you when the accident occurred?”

“I was eight years old.” She said without hesitation.

“So your brother was four back then, correct ?”

“Yes, why are you asking me this?” She didn’t see what he wanted but understood quickly when he asked about her younger brother.

“How is Roy six years old then?” The question that had bothered him for days now finally asked.

“He was adopted. My mother was broken hearted when my dad died and she had been for years until she was asked if she could adopt Roy. It was probably the best decision of her life to do so because since she adopted him she started going out again and had a reason to get up and live her life other than taking care of her disabled daughter and depressive young boy. Roy was like a ray of sunshine in a huge storm.” She smiled at the sweet representation she gave of her brother and Oliver found he had the same smile plastered on his face.

“I think we’ve had enough for today don’t you think?” Felicity nodded with a small chuckle and Oliver started pushing her back inside the house.

“Thanks for today. I’ve never told about my story either.” Felicity whispered only for him to hear and he couldn’t help the smile that cracked on his lips.

“Thanks to you too for listening to me.” Without thinking he leaned down and pecked her forehead. As soon as they entered though she was back to being broody and not talking to anyone.

“What’s Up Miss Mc Broody? Had a nice trip outside?” Tommy clearly made fun of her but Oliver was having none of it since he didn’t know about the emotional talk they just had outside these walls.

“Quiet Tommy.” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “It’s six thirty were going home soon go prepare yourself. Oliver saw Diggle stare at him quizzically and the boy just shrugged, unable to give more explanation than that.

He walked toward Felicity’s closed door and entered after knocking.

She was already back in her bed and trying to take her pants off desperately when he entered and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Want some help?” He started forward but was stopped by a glare of hers.

“No thanks.” She said nonchalantly

“What’s up with you? Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I just don’t like it when you go because I’m alone with my mother and brothers and no one understands me except you.” She shrugged and sighed.

“Felicity,” he walked and sat beside her in her bed. “Your family loves you and even though they don’t understand they’ll always try to make things better for you and be with you because they love you. Especially Roy. That little guy is worshipping you and apparently everything you’ve done while being disabled. But that is a conversation for another day.” He sighed and Felicity chuckled. Seems like this young boy was her sun someway. They stared at each other for a few moments before Oliver spoke again.

“So, do you want me to help you or not?”

“I...” she hesitated and Oliver could see her cheeks reddening.

“What?”

“I’ve never been touched by a guy other than Diggle and the doctors of course but that doesn’t really count. I mean I’ve never had a guy, guy you know? And I don’t know if it’s correct to let you undress me and put me to bed or-“ she almost slapped her face when she realized the innuendo she had just said and Oliver chuckled again.

“Well. I’m usually the one babbling but I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

“Yeah sorry. So. Can you help me please?” She forced a smile on her face and when he helped her out of her legging she tried avoiding eye contact.

“And it’s all done. Don’t worry I didn’t peek. I swear.” He winked at her and her cheeks reddened even more than earlier.

“Thanks. Why are you still here anyway?”

“I wanted to tell you or warn you I don’t know which word is more accurate.” He pauses to make sure she was listening and then continued, “ I won’t be able to be here tomorrow morning but I arranged myself with Digg and your mother so I’ll be here from 1pm to the evening after.” He tried a small smile and was rewarded by a bigger one old hers.

“Thanks for telling me, is everything okay though?”

“Yeah it’s just an appointment I promised Thea I would go with her since she hates hospitals and she feels safer with me.”

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, “I hope everything will be fine. Good night Oliver.”

“Good night Felicity.”

“See ya!” She yelled as he walked out her bedroom and closed the door.

Tommy was waiting for him outside and was already on the phone with Helena.

“Helena please, you swore you’d come this weekend. Why is your dad doing this anyway?!” Oliver could almost see his brother’s blood boiling from where he sat in the car.

“I don’t care, you know what. When you want to see me you call me.” His brother hung up and shrugged angrily.

“Anything you want to talk to me about?”

Tommy startled at his brother’s question but answered anyway, “Helena is in Italy and doesn’t want to come back here in time to see me. I’m so tired of her being selfish. Whatever.”

They arrived home at 7pm precisely and of course the first thing Oliver does when entering the house is taking his little sister in his arms.

“OLLIE!” She yelled while hugging him as tight as her little arms would allow her. “I missed you so much today! How is Felicity?”

“I’ve missed you too and Felicity is doing good and told me she hoped you’d feel better and said she wished you luck for tomorrow.” He winked at his sister, even though Felicity hadn’t wished her luck he still told his now smiling brightly little sister.

“You’ll thank her for me tomorrow and I made dinner with mom, come.” She held out her tiny hand to him and he gladly took it. He ate quickly and took Thea to sleep.

When they were upstairs his sister nuzzled agains his torso and mumbled agains his skin, “I wanna sleep with you tonight ‘liver.”

“Okay speedy.” He took her to his room, put her PJs on as well as his and went to bed with her falling asleep with her petit form safe in his arms.


	6. One Hundred Thousand

Chapter 6 - One Hundred Thousand

 

That morning Oliver found his sister sleepless beside him, her tiny arms still wrapped around his huge form. He let out a content sigh before stroking her hair with two of his fingers while his sister told him about the awful nightmare she just had.

“And then in my dream the doctor couldn’t save me and I leave you alone and I was sad because I didn’t want to leave you alone. At least not until Felicity is with you.” His sister shrugged absently and got up before Oliver could react to what she had just said.

They quickly ate their breakfast with Laurel, Robert and Moira with them, Tommy was already at work with Felicity and Diggle and Robert was about to go.

“Alright children, Thea you rock as always! Laurel don’t be late please this is the end of your internship and the last days are always important. And Oliver, take care of your sister and your mother for me would you.” Robert finished with a smile that all three women and him gave back.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay Robert you can go with no fear.” Oliver didn’t know if his mother was trying to reassure her husband or herself. But it worked both ways.

“Don’t worry dad Thea’s a strong girl she’ll make it.” Oliver put a reassuring smile on his face and took Thea with him to dress her up nicely for the appointment.

When they got down Thea had her piggy bank with her and was bearing the brightest smile she could give given the circumstances of the day.

“Speedy why are you taking your piggy bank with you?”

“Just in case.” She shrugged and took her coat and put it on.

After Laurel and Robert had gone to work Moira, Thea and Oliver jumped in Oliver’s car fifteen minutes later and headed to the hospital. It was only a thirty minutes drive but the tension rose more and more the closer they got.

Oliver finally parked his car forty minutes later and Thea and Moira got out and followed him inside the hospital.

Oliver took Thea’s right hand and told her to not drop the piggy bank she held in her other hand while Moira followed closely behind them.

Oliver’s mother had always been quiet and discreet. She hated hospitals as much as anybody normal could hate it and usually let Oliver do the talking with doctors since the young man was now used to them thanks to Thea.

They met with Dr Lance at 10am and directly got to the heart of the matter.

“Hi Thea, how are you doing today? Are you feeling better since last time we operated?” Thea nodded and Quentin smiled before turning to face Oliver, who, felt bizarre since he didn’t know if Sara told him about the breakup.

“First of all, I know my daughter and you broke up. That’s none of my business and I’d rather have you leaving her than live in a toxic relationship.” Oliver nodded, thankful Quentin was so forward with everything.

“Secondly, I have something to propose to you and that is why I asked you to come. It’s an experimental program for children who have heart conditions like Thea has.”

“I can feel the but coming.” Oliver started and held Thea tighter in his arms.

“Yes, but. It costs some money and there are only a handful of people that are allowed to be fully covered by the insurance. Otherwise it’s all not covered by the insurance. But there’s a contest and five families can be chosen you have your chance.”

“How mug does it cost?” Oliver was scared to ask but he needed to know how indebted he would be.

“It’s one hundred.” Oliver felt the air leave his lungs at the announcement of the price and saw his mother try to wipe the tears that threatened to fall down her peachy cheeks.

“One hundred?” Thea asked, her voice pitched. Quentin nodded and Thea held out her piggy bank to his watchful eyes. “Will this be enough? That’s all I have but I don’t know if it’s enough.” She turned around to face him and he didn’t have it in him to tell her that it was 100.000 dollars and not just a hundred dollars.

He took the piggy bank back and handed it to her, “Thea, honey, what you did was immensely cute and really thoughtful but unfortunately I don’t think it’ll be enough. But we’ll get you in the program anyways.”

“You sure Queen? This is a lot of money.” He looked back and forth at him and his mother who both nodded.

“We are sure Quentin, this is my daughter we’re talking about after all.”

“I’ll work night hours if needed but I won’t let my sister down.” Oliver have a small nod of his head and so did Quentin.

“Alright I’ll put you on the list but I can’t assure you you’ll get the whole thing covered. They can agree to do only half of it or less or more it depends on your file I guess.”

Oliver nodded once more and said goodbye to Quentin, they shook hands with him and left the hospital immediately. They arrived home a good thirty five minutes later and it was almost time for Oliver to go to work.

Oliver arrived at the mansion around 1:30pm and walked directly to Donna’s study direction. After this morning’s appointment Oliver needed to discuss a few things with the matriarch of this family.

He knocked three times on the door and hear her summon him in.

When he entered he was immediately greeted by a smiling and warm Donna.

“Hi Oliver! Felicity told me about your appointment this morning I hope it went well!” She said, that smile of hers still plastered on her face.

Oliver shrugged and stroked his hand through his hair nervously.

“Yes well, not exactly. I’m here because I was wondering if there was a way for me to work more?”

“Oh honey, the doctors are asking you money aren’t they?” Donna’s smile faded completely seeing Oliver’s worn out face. He nodded once and that’s apparently all she needed to offer him some more hours.

“Felicity’s alone at night, Diggle is never there so I can propose that you keep her at night and I can double your salary?”

“Really? Oh thank you so much that would be amazing! But I still have to ask my mom because I’m the one taking care of Thea and I don’t want to let my little sister down.” Oliver sighed, he hadn’t thought about his responsibilities but his sister was what he had most precious in the whole world. He couldn’t let her down.

Donna closed the distance between them and put a hand on his shoulder, her warm smile back on her lips.

“You can take her here with you if you want we have a lot of rooms and I’m sure Roy would be more than happy to play with her. He feels very lonely every time she’s not around.”

“Yes I know the feeling.” Both chuckled. Whether it was Felicity or Thea, every time he wasn’t around one of them he felt empty and lonely.

“Okay so here’s what I propose, I know tonight you’re catching up on this morning so I’ll let you go see Felicity and free John and Tommy. And tomorrow morning we’ll discuss how the night went around breakfast and you’ll accept or decline my offer regarding how the night went. Deal?” Donna extended her hand for him to take and he took it without second thought.

Now that that was settled he said bye to Donna and went directly to Felicity’s quarters.

“Hey everyone!” He yelled as he entered and 6 watchful eyes scrutinized him.

“What’s up bro.”

“I need some much needed distraction.” He sighed and Felicity rolled toward him a pity smile on her lips.

“From what?” She asked and he could see she was genuinely worried about him.

“I.. don’t really wanna talk about it.” He tried to shrug it off but he should have known better Felicity was tenace.

“At the bench?” She said her voice soft and hopeful.

He nodded and got her coat and helped her put it on and they both went outside to their bench.

Ever since that day where they both said their stories and cried in each mothers arms that bench at the back of the garden.

“So, do you want to talk about it or just sit here and say nothing?” Felicity parked her wheeling chair and looked at him patiently.

He sighed and started talking, “First of all, Thea wanted me to thank you for supporting her and wishing her good luck for her appointment. And second, during said appointment I felt like dying.” He watched Felicity’s breath hitch and swallowed thickly.

“We saw the doctors and my sister she is entering an experimental program to help her and her heart issue. But then he said only a handful could receive the help from their Insurance and that it costed a hundred thousand dollars.”

“Oh god.” She whispered.

“I can’t afford that! My sister will die because of me!” Then his nerves snapped and he started crying, Felicity’s arms immediately stretched out and wrapped around his shoulders. Then he let himself go, he cried for he didn’t know how long on Felicity’s shoulder but he was sure he cried for a long time since when he opened his eyes again Felicity was freezing and the sun was setting already.

Even if it was the beginning or March the sun still sets soon. Oliver calmed himself and they went inside immediately, John and Tommy were already gone but made sure to leave a note for Oliver so he would know which pill to give Felicity before she sleeps.

When Felicity was warm enough she let the covers go and rolled toward Oliver.

“Oliver, can I take my pills now so that we don’t forget ?” Oliver just read that she’d try to take them earlier and he was absolutely forbidden to allow her to do so.

Choosing honesty, he showed her the paper. “I can’t Felicity John was very specific about me giving you your pills on time and not soon and late because it can have a bad effect on your metabolism if you take them too soon. And I don’t want you to get hurt or anything. Not under my watch.” He winked and her and distinctively saw her blush.

She nodded and gave him back the instruction paper. “What do we do then now?”

“We it’s,” he looked at his watch, “5:28pm so I propose we start making tonight’s dinner and by the time the Mac N Cheese and ready I’ll give you a hand for your shower if needed and I’ll take mine if you won’t mind and then we’ll eat, I’ll give you your meds before eating because I’m not a monster and then we’ll watch a movie and hop into bed.” He finished, satisfied of the program he had just made.

Felicity’s nod was the only trace of approval on her face and also the lip licking and the babbling about how much she enjoyed eating his Mac N Cheese.

He tried to include her in the making of his famous plate but unfortunately she was too low on her chair so he decided to pull a chair from the bar, which was exactly high enough for her to help and he made her do the cheese sauce, explaining her how he made it so it would be so tasteful and ‘yummy’ if you listened to her.

Oliver was very careful not to let her slip off of her chair or let her fall. He knew the hit would be lethal for this height even if it was only a few inches. It could hurt her deeply. Oliver had spent an hour or so with her mother explaining to him how her nerves were really fragile and holding on a thin line on her back. If she were to fall one more time her nerves could break and she’d lose the use of her arms. And he would never forgive himself if this happened under his watch.

“Okay now what do we do?” Felicity asked after Oliver put the pastas in the oven to fry the cheese a little.

“Well now we make sure you don’t fall off this chair young lady.” Oliver walked toward her and scooped her in his arms newly wed couple style.

Felicity couldn’t help the giggle, “You know you don’t have to carry me this way? You could carry me like a potato sack it’ll be less painful.”

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few peaceful seconds before the oven rang, telling them their dinner is ready.

“First of all you’re not a potato sack and second I am carrying you like that because I want to do so.” Oliver put her slowly on her chair, not wanting to drop her too fast or too hard at the risk of hurting her. He had learned that her spinal chord was more fragile than he first thought on the second week of being here when Tommy pushed her and it had hurt her.

The boy didn’t forget what came to him after that. Both Dig and Oliver threw a feast at him Oliver yelling at him and diggle reminding him how fragile she was and only when Felicity touched both men’s arms they stopped yelling at the poor teenager.

Well at least now he didn’t push her anymore.

Felicity’s sweet voice brought him back from his memory, “What are you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about the time Tommy pushed you too hard and we almost killed him.”

Felicity nodded enthusiastically “Oh yeah I remember that time. Poor boy I thought you were going to kill him.” She started laughing and Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle hat passed through his lips.

“Well he deserved it!” Oliver sighed and took Felicity with him to near the couch. He turned it into a bed and put the drapes Felicity told him to pick.

He helped her out her PJs on before doing anything else and made sure she had all her pills. Then when he was certain everything was okay they went back to the living room.

Then he turned the TV on to watch Star Wars: the empire strike back, apparently Felicity’s favorite movie of all Saga. He sat her on the bed and sat beside her, pulling the covers on their legs before pressing play and starting the movie.

Twenty minutes later he felt Felicity’s head on his shoulder and heard her little snores. He looked down to see her asleep and decided to finish the movie before moving her to her bed and slowly fell asleep as well.

  
Next morning, Oliver woke up slowly to the smell of vanilla sweetly invading his nostrils and a soft but hearable snore bothering his left ear.

He opened his eyes slowly and accustomed them to the piercing light in the living room before having them landing on a perfect blonde mass of hair. His eyes widened when he realized he fell asleep with Felicity on the sofa slash bed.

Oliver must’ve moved during the night because now he was spooning with Felicity.

Of course she couldn’t move so it had to be him. How they needed up like that was a good question Oliver didn’t have the answer to.

He was about to get up when he heard felicity groan and felt her breathing stop. She turned her head slowly and at the end locked eyes with Oliver who absently put his hand on her hip.

“Don’t ask me how because I don’t know.” Oliver started before she could say anything.

She nodded and stirred her arms.

Oliver noticed and couldn’t help but ask, “you only stir your arms ?”

Taken aback by the question, Felicity stops what she is doing to turn her head once more to face him and shrugged.

“Want me to help you stir your legs? Maybe it’ll do you some good?” Oliver said without even thinking and saw her cheeks redden when she noticed.

He felt his own cheeks redden as he got up and in front of her to help her.

He took one of her legs and started pulling it up and pushing to her belly and making sure to pull it back up and down a few times. He did the same with her other leg and was rewarded by a sigh of contentment falling from her lips.

Lips that Oliver felt mesmerized by for some reason.

“What time is it?”

They both looked at the clock on the tv. 7am. Way too soon for Diggle to be here and for Felicity’s family to be up either.

“It’s way too early.” Oliver sighed and fell back behind her as she giggled.

“How about we talk for a bit?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?” At that moment she could ask anything of him and oliver would do or answers it without asking questions.

“One thing, why did you take the job?”

“Well,” he installed himself comfortably on his back and entangled his fingers on his abdomen. “At first I did it for my sister because I needed the money to help her for her heart condition you know. And after well, I’ve stated to really like you, even if you were a bit cold to me at the beginning I kinda understood because of what happened to you and all but I knew also that you weren’t the kind of girl that wanted people to feel pity about her so I acted like you were normal. And then you stared revealing yourself to me and I’ve become really attached to that person you showed me. That person you allowed me to discover piece by piece, day by day.”

Content by the answer he gave, he allowed himself to take a look at Felicity who had ready eyes and looked at him with such passion that it caught his breath in his throat.

“It’s true? You like me?” Her eyes full of hope but also apprehension, as if she thought he would take back the words he said and it pained him to see that emotion in her eyes.

So he nodded. “Of course what I said is true, why wouldn’t you believe me?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Because people always lie.”

He slowly shook his head and started leaning down on her, his body on auto pilot. And his lips crashed on her pillowy ones.

Her lips were so soft and so kissable he couldn’t resist anymore. He leaned more on her and put his hand back on her hip, eliciting a moan from her and taking advantage of it to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

The kiss became carnal. It was only tongues and teeth and nipping each other’s lips.

The need of air forces them to tear apart and had them both half panting with Oliver still half on top of her.

He could see Felicity was flustered but also smiling. Her eyes now shining with only joy in them.

“When I say something I mean it.” He winked and got up to get her wheeling chair.

  
After that the week went by in a flash and had Oliver and Felicity act like young teenager all week long. Stealing kisses here and hugging there while keep their whatever it was secret because Felicity wanted to “maintain this bubble they were in.”

Oliver didn’t really care, he hadn’t been this happy since forever.

  
Saturday came by in a wink and Oliver had to go to Sara’s birthday party.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I mean I could cancel and spend more time with you.” His arms were wrapped around Felicity’s middle and his chins was resting on the her shoulder.

“No you should go it’s okay, I mean you told me you were going there, celebrating with all your friends and then sleeping with that guy’s room?”

“Ray?”

“Yeah Ray’s room.” She nodded once and Oliver chuckled.

“That’s exactly what I’ll do. Now let’s get back inside before you get cold.” Oliver got Felicity back on her chair, walked her inside and pecked her lips goodbye before heading to Sara and Ray’s house.

Those two were the most different siblings he had ever met. But they were complementary. After all they both loved men and women.

The party was a complete success. There were loads and loads of people and of course there was Sara’s new boyfriend. Or sex friend. Oliver didn’t really care but Ray seemed to.

His best friend took him in his room and sat him in front of him, neither noticing Sara was listening with her phone in hand by the half closed door.

“Man, what’s up?” Ray looked worried but with the lots of alcohol they drank he wasn’t sure.

“What do you mean?”

“What happened with Sara?!”

“Oh that, well. I’ve made a big mistake. I mean I did this because I had to not because I wanted to.” Ray nodded and Oliver continued, “I mean I have a sister who’s sick and I have to take care of her. She’s important. But no. She takes all my time all day long and I can never take care of my sister the way I want to. Man she’s sick. I’m sorry but she’s just about her and her only. We have to take care of her. Follow her around like a pet. I just can’t.” Oliver finished, relieved that it finally came out. Sara was really impressing in their relationship and he couldn’t stand it.

Ray nodded and shrugged, “Well, I can’t do anything about that. But that guy she’s with right now is making her crazy. I don’t know what to do dude, she’s lost. Like really lost.”

Both men heard a noise by the door and turned their heads to see what was the noise but Sara was already gone with exactly what she wanted.

After that Oliver and Ray went down to party a little more and went to bed. Ray on his bed and Oliver on a mattress on the ground.

While he was asleep Sara sneaked into his room and opened his phone to find Felicity’s phone number.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... did I tell you Sara was a pain in the ass in this fic?


	7. Through Tough Times (Felicity’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to cope with what Sara just sent her. Oliver and her have some things to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! My friend begged me to post this chapter two days ago but I forgot. Oops, anyway, enjoy and don’t forget to let me know your thoughts on this chapter !

Chapter 7 - Through Tough Times (Felicity’s POV)

  


  
She kept reading the message again and again until her vision became blurred because of the tears she tried no to shed. But this hurts a lot, she thought Oliver was good and nice but the recording Sara had sent attached to the message was just a reminder of why he was truly there with her every day.

He was just using her to get money for his little sister, she understood, truly but it still hurt to hear it directly from his mouth.

She thought he liked her. He told her he liked her. He had even kissed her. She remembers how peaceful and wonderful it was. She was on cloud nine. His lips were like pillowy mountains. So soft and agreeable to kiss. She could do it all day without much effort.

But then he had left for that stupid party and all her dreams were crushed by that stupid girl. How did she even get her number anyways?! It doesn’t matter. Oliver’s just like every other guy. He’s just here for the money.

Felicity dropped her phone on the side of the bed and managed to get on her electric wheelchair on her own and went outside to the bench.

The snow was starting to melt slowly and spring was starting to sneak in her garden.

Oliver wasn’t the first, Cooper, Eddie, Leo, Thomas. Not Tommy but another Thomas. Tommy is way too kind. He’s the kind of guy who wouldn’t hurt a bug.

She doesn’t know how long she stays outside thinking about anything and everything but at some point Diggle had joined her with her phone in his hands.

She stayed silent and didn’t dare looking at him.

“Care to tell me what’s going on, Felicity?” Diggle’s sweet voice broke through the comfortable silence she was in.

She shrugged and saw Dig unlock her phone and press play to the recording she had listened too many times already.

“Felicity..”

“No please Dig.” She let out a sob. “I don’t want to talk about it. I was wrong about Oliver and that’s all.”

“Felicity I think you should talk about this with Oliver before assuming what you heard has been said in the context you think it was.” Diggle gave her her phone back and got up.

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.” She started her wheel chair and rolled beside Diggle as they got inside her quarters.

When they were inside Diggle put her on her normal wheel chair and sighed.

“He’s coming back tomorrow you know?” Diggle raised a brow waiting for her answer but she only gave another shrug. She really doesn’t want to see him. Because she knows if she sees him she’ll forgive him way too easily. And she needs to make him understand she’s not a toy who’s emotions can be played with so easily. She’s a human being for god’s sake!

“I know. But I don’t want to face him. I’m not ready to see his puppy eyes yet. You know when he’s sad or upset his pupils are dilated but you can still see the baby blue in his eyes. It’s breathtaking.”

“Mmhmm.” Diggle nodded slowly and held back a chuckle but apparently couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Diggle sais and at the same time Felicity sneezed, immediately worrying John for some reason.

“Felicity, have you been out without your coat recently ?” Diggle asked, his eyes worried and his tone strict.

“Not that I remember, no, why?” She sniffed and rolled to the living room’s table to take a tissue.

“I don’t want you to get sick, that’s why.” Dig crosses his huge arms and analyzed her. She hates when he does that even if she knows it’s only for her wellbeing.

“I’m okay John thank you.” Felicity exited her apartment to join her mother and brothers for lunch.

When she arrived in the huge living room her brothers jumped from the couch to greet her.

“Felicity! I missed you so much!” Roy yelled as he jumped on her laps to hug her as tight as his little arms would allow him.

She held him back as tightly with a smile on her face, “I missed you too little monster. How are you doing today?”

Roy stopped hugging her and just sat on her laps while she moved toward the dining table.

“I am fine and I am doing good too but I wanted to play games with you but mom said you didn’t want to because you were sad and I wanted to bring you ice cream to make you feel better but she said no too and I was sad because I couldn’t help you get better.”

Roy’s sad face was something Felicity couldn’t bear seeing. So she held him close to her and whispered in his tiny ear.

“I’m so happy to have you you know that right? I’m sorry you couldn’t come but mommy was right I wasn’t feeling good but if you want after lunch we’ll play Mario Kart™️ with Barry and you’ll show me how good you’ve become. Deal?” She leaned back to look into his blue eyes and saw him smile then nod enthusiastically.

“Yes I want that!” He kissed her cheek and hopped off her chair to let her place herself while sitting right next to her.

“Felicity! I’ve missed you!” Barry came from behind and bear hugged her.

“We wanted to go play with you but mom wouldn’t allow us for some reason, are you feeling better?” Her bother’s worried look was the same Diggle was sporting a few moments prior and she smiled and nodded.

“Yes I’m fine, thanks Bar.” Barry nodded once and walked to sit in his place as Donna entered the room with lunch ready.

“Hi Felicity, it’s nice to see you’re being with us for lunch today. It’s been a while since we’ve had you for lunch.” Her mother had a cheshire smile on her pinky lips.

She knew it was because of Oliver. And Felicity was glad her mother didn’t push further.

They all ate in a comforting continuing small chit-chat and soon enough Felicity was playing Mario Kart™️ with a very good little bother she realized.

They played a few rounds and a championship before Felicity headed back to her quarters where John had to give her her meds and wash her, or at least be somewhere near if she needed help.

Since she was little Felicity had learned to wash herself alone and ask for no one’s help concerning her body’s hygiene. She had learned to wash herself alone and with nobody’s help. It was hard enough for her to ask for her for everything, including going to the toilets. So she wasn’t ready to give up on her freedom of washing herself alone.

When she was done washing herself she tried to clothes herself but it was harder than one could think.

“John?!” She yelled from her bedroom. A few seconds later John entered the room with a sympathetic smile and immediately helped her out her underwear on and then helped her choose some clothes for the night.

She chose her Star Wars™️ PJs and decided to stay in bed with her teddy and watching Friends under her warm covers.

Ten minutes only after the first episode started she fell asleep, while holding her teddy for dear life.

She doesn’t know what time it is when she wakes up but she’s cold and shivering. And John is right beside her with her mother but she can barely open her eyes and she knows they’re speaking since she hears voices but it’s like here’s a dog around her brain that forbids her from listening clearly to what they’re saying. And then she falls right back asleep, still shaking like a leaf and her teeth clacking.

  
*****

  
The room she’s in is so bright it hurts her eyes. Eyes that she can’t even open by the way. They’re so heavy. She tries moving but something is preventing her from doing so, not her legs because she’s trying to move the upper side of her body, but still, there’s something preventing her from moving her upper body. Suddenly she feels a rush of panic pass through her at the thought of her upper body being paralyzed too.

She hears machines beeping around her, the noise is so loud it’s thumping in her head so loud. She wants it to stop but it just increases the more she tries to move.

Then she feels hands on her, soothing her for some reason. So she stops trying to move and rests back on the uncomfortable bed. Wait. This bed wasn’t hers.

She wanted to get up but her eyes felt heavy again and she drifted off to wonderland once more.

  
Next time she wipe up, the fog in her brain was still there but she was aware enough of her surroundings to realize she was in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. Oh lord how she hated needles. They are lucky she was unconscious when they put it in her.

Her mother’s voice attracted her attention and she tried to listen as best as she could.

“What happened to her?” Her mother’s voice was nosy, as if she had cried so much her nose was totally blocked.

“We don’t know how but your daughter caught pneumonia. And in her fragile state we’re afraid it’ll get worse than it already is. She has a very fragile immune system, we warned you last time this happened and how did this happen again Miss Smoak?” She DISNT see the doctor but she was certain there was judgment in his tone.

Her mother was the best mom one could ever wish for. Since the accident she was always there for her and always supported her no matter what. This doctor can’t just barge in and tell her she’s not doing her job well because that’s not true. Donna Smoak never have and never will fail her daughter. This woman was dedicated and if Felicity was sick it wasn’t her fault.

“I don’t know how it happened, Doctor. But I can assure you I take care very well of my baby girl and if you’re insinuating that I neglected her then you can go and I don’t want to see you again.”

“Miss S..”

“No!” Her mom’s pitched voice had arrived, “I want you out of this room now. And bring me a capable non judging doctor.” She heard the doctor step out of the room and another person enter. She didn’t know who it was until she heard him talk.

“How is she doing?” Diggle’s voice echoed in the room as Donna fell silent.

She didn’t know what her mother answered but next thing she heard was her mom burst out crying and Diggle must’ve held her against his chest because her cries were muffled.

“It’s okay Donna, she’s been through worse. She’ll be okay.” She hears Diggle soothe her mother before drifting back to a dreamless sleep.

  
She woke up again, the fog clear enough for her to notice it was dark in the room. For how long has she slept exactly?! She had no clue but the darkness of the room was nice on her heavy fragile eyelids.

Diggle was here again, talking to someone she didn’t recognize yet.

“What happened?” He asked to the other person, and then she recognized the voice. Sweet charming male voice. Oliver.

“I... What are you talking about?” She didn’t know what his face looked like but if she trusted the tone in his voice he had no clue on what he was asked about.

“Felicity was crying Sunday morning and she kept listening to a recording that I listened myself, Sara sent it to her.”

“What?! What recording?”

“A recording telling you were only there for your sister and you were tired of her being such a pain in the ass or something close to it.”

“Oh god..”

“What?” Felicity’s curiosity was not picked. She was going to have her answers without having to face him. How convenient.

“I remember saying that.” She hears Diggle hum and imagined him crossing his arms, one eyebrow raised.

“I was at the Party for Sara and Ray’s birthdays on Saturday and Ray took me in his room because apparently Sara had gone wild and was a mess and he asked me what had happened between us.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him what Felicity must’ve heard in that recording, I told him I was tired of Sara, the she was monopolizing my attention when I had a sick sister waiting for me at home and hat I was tired of taking care of her and not being able to see my sister and that was why I broke up with her. After I also told him she only thought about herself and that she was obnoxious to everyone else but her and her championships. And it tired be so much. So after that I discussed with Ray some more and we went down again. We drank some alcohol because well, it was a party. And then I took some pictures with everyone, Sara, Ray, Colton, Willa... everyone.”

“Okay, it seems like Sara messed up with Felicity. But why?”

“I don’t know Dig, I only know that Ray and I went to sleep around 1am and then when I woke up I had one hell of a hangover and a very smiling Sara next to me.” She hears Oliver shrug and sigh.

“I really like Felicity, she’s not a burden at all. I’d say she’s the complete opposite actually. She’s relieving and refreshing. She’s always smiling with me and I like going out with her because she always babbles about something and I think it’s cute.” She heard him chuckle and Dig sigh.

“You really like her don’t you.”

Felicity felt her heart thump faster and blood rush quicker in her veins. The wait for his answer was killing her. But before he could answer, her freaking heart monitor started beeping loudly and she heard commotion in her room. Probably people checking why the hell she had a crazy heart rhythm while being asleep.

Then she felt his hand on hers. Oliver’s hand was warm and agreeable. She had missed his touch. He always managed to soothe her someway.

He must’ve leaned down because she felt his breathe fan above her right ear,

“It’s okay Felicity, everything’s fine. We’re here. Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.”

Her heartbeat was still fast but it decreased a little as Oliver continued whispering soothing words in her ear until her heartbeat was back to normal.

Sleep claimed her again, and she frustratedly fell back asleep, without having the answer to a question she asked herself a thousand times already.

Does he like her?

  
The light was invading her eyelids as she slowly woke up. This time the fog was completely gone and she could feel a warm hand holding her left hand.

She groaned when she became aware of her body, and said body hurt everywhere.

“Felicity?” That was her mom. High pitched would only be her mom.

“Felicity?!” She heard two small voices behind her mother’s, Roy? And Thea?! What was she doing here?

“Guys please don’t tell her head must hurt right now, try whispering Speedy and Roy. Okay guys?” Oliver whispered next to her, he was the warm hand holding hers.

“Okay.” They both whispered.

She tried a chuckle but her throat was too dry to let out any sound. She needed to drink.

She tried opening her eyes slowly and when she did she was met with deep blue eyes staring at her. Both relief and fear in them.

He extended his arm behind him and brought a glass of water to her mouth which she gladly took and drank it all.

When she was done Oliver put the glass back behind him while still holding her hand.

He looked up at her once more and tried a small “Hi.” With a shy smile drawn to his lips.

She chuckled and squeezed his hand “Hi.” Her voice was hoarse and she had to cough a little to make it better.

“Oh my baby girl, how are you feeling?” Donna walked past Oliver and to the other side of the bed to hold her free hand.

“I don’t know, what happened? My head hurts.” She groaned again and saw a doctor enter the room. She truly hoped it wasn’t the doctor that had a fight with her mom.

“Hi Miss Smoak, I’m Doctor Lance. How are you feeling?” Lance. That rings a bell but she will think about it later. The man’s voice was soft and soothing. Not pressing at all. She liked him.

“My head hurts.” She examined herself for a few seconds and didn’t see something alarming. “And my body feels heavy.”

Doctor Lance nodded and took a look at her chart.

“Miss Smoak, you had a severe pneumonia. But it’s okay now you’re cured. Do you know what day it is today?”

She shook her head and saw Oliver lower his head.

“You’ve been in this hospital bed for a week Felicity.” Oliver said, defeated.

Oh god. She’s been out for a week.

“So I’ve been in and out of consciousness for a week?!” She asked, not ready to see a set of 12 eyes stare at her.

“You heard some things?” Dr Lance asked, his curiosity clearly picked.

She nodded, “I head my mom arguing with a doctor.”

“That was on Monday.” Her mom clarified.

“Then I heard Dig comforting my mom.”

“Same day.” Digg added.

“And then I heard Oliver and Dig talk.”

“You’ll have to be more precise about this one honey.” Her mother chuckled and Felicity almost saw Oliver smile.

“Why?”

“Because Dig and I have been talking everyday, here, in this room. I haven’t left since Monday and only came home when I needed to shower and change clothes.” Oliver confessed, his eyes locking with hers.

Blue on blue, azure on sapphire. For a moment it was only them in the room and she was oblivious to anyone else but hen she felt her bed dip and Roy was hugging her for dear life.

“I thought I would never see you again. You looked so bad and white and I was scared.” Felicity let go of her mother’s and Oliver’s hands to hold her brother back.

“I’m here Roy, I’m not leaving you.” She kissed his forehead and drew patters with her left hand on his small back.

“You scared us Miss Smoak, next time think about taking your coat when you’re going out.” doctor Lance winked and got out.

“Alright honey, time to get home.” Her mother kissed her forehead and went to the other side of the room to prepare her bag.

John said goodbye while Thea and Roy went to help Donna pack Felicity’s stuff and Oliver helped her sit. He was about to go get her chair when she stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

He turned around, staring at her quizzically.

“We need to talk.” She said in slow voice.

He sighed and sat back on her bed.

“I don’t know what Sara sent to you but I want you to know that Dig told me about the recording and made me listen to it. The words I said were about Sara, not you. I never thought about you that way Felicity and I want you to know that.”

“Thank you. For telling me this and yes, I was hurt when I heard this recording. I was really hurt. I need to talk to Sara.” She motioned for him to bring her her chair and he helped her hop in it.

“I know.” He said when he was done securing her in her chair. “I need to talk to her too. And when I say talk I mean yell. She had no right to take your number.”

“What?” How has she taken her number?!

“She took your number in my phone. I changed the code so she used my finger print to open it and find your number.” He spat angrily.

She chuckled at his excess of anger “Thanks. For being here for me, though. It means a lot.” She smiled shyly and he gave back the same smile.

“You better believe me when I tell you I’ll be here for everything, through your brightest days as well as through tough times.” He smiled brightly and took the bag Donna was handing him and they headed out of the hospital, directly heading to her house.

  
Oliver stayed the whole day, making sure she was okay and that they were okay too. He had helped her unpack her things and talked with her all day. He also made her Mac N Cheese and made sure she took her medicine correctly. He was so careful with her as if she would break if he made a wrong move.

”Are you sure we’re good? I mean, I know what you heard and I’m so sorry you thought I spoke about you and all but I want to make sure we’re okay.” Oliver paced paced in Felicity’s bedroom while she watched Big Bang Theory.

She turned off the sound and looked at him.

”We’re okay Oliver, I misinterpreted what was sent to me. I know how much you care about your sister.” She said with a comforting smile.

”I do.” He smiled back at her, “but I also care about you, like really. Care about you.” He gave her a knowing look.

She nodded, “I didn’t even ask you how it went with the doctor and the first day of trial?”

”Thea did good, it’s a little expensive and all and that’s why I’m sleeping with you most nights, I won’t lie. But these good and the trial hasn’t started yet, it starts in April.”

”Good,” She yawned and turned the TV off. “That’s amazing Oliver, she’ll be cured soon and you’ll have your sister. I’m happy for you!” She said enthusiastically and slapped his arm when he was close enough.

Oliver faked being hurt, touching his arm while making pouting.

Felicity burst out laughing and Oliver chuckled before getting closer and kissing the top of her head.

”Gotta go.” He winked and was about to leave the room when she stopped him.

”Where are you going?”

”I’m going to talk with an old friend. But only if you’re okay enough to be left alone for a bit.”

When she assured him for the hundredth time she and they were okay he left a peck on her forehead and ran outside, heading to have a little chit chat with Sara.


	8. Precious Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver spends the night with Thea at Felicity’s house and the next morning he receives letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I don’t know the last time I updated this but here you go! Hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me whether you liked or disliked this chapter!  
> Happy reading :)

Chapter 8 - Precious Little Girl

  
A week after Felicity’s return from the hospital, everything was better and he was now walking home assured that she was okay and most importantly will be while he’s gone. But now he had another problem, Sara.

She was starting to get on his nerves. He had built his trust with Felicity a long time ago and that self absorbed bitch was ruining it all.

He knew she had done it selfishly because she wanted him back but that wasn’t a reason to hurt Felicity. She was so precious and fragile, she didn’t deserve to be hurt the way she was hurt when Sara sent that damned recording.

He stopped his engine and walked inside the house, as always greeted by his little sister who jumped on him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

“Hey speedy, I missed you too.” He smiled and held his sister in his arms, directing himself and her to the living room where, to his surprise – and not the good kind. Moira, Robert, the twins and also Quentin and Sara Lance were there all probably waiting for Oliver. Sara’s Head was down probably to avoid his gaze but he was having none of that.

He almost didn’t notice the pretty brunette sitting beside Tommy. Helena. He didn’t lie and Oliver was almost a hundred percent sure Thea had been asking a thousand questions.

He held Thea tighter in his arms and walked across the room to sit on the only free seat there was left.

The room was quiet for some time until Thea introduced the beautiful woman Tommy called his girlfriend.

“Ollie, have you seen Tommy’s ghost girlfriend is real! Her name is Helena and she’s been to Italy!” Thea’s voice pitched at the end, her excitement clear.

“It’s true,” Oliver looked up to smirk and Tommy blushed. “Tommy told me about her being in Italy and I told him that one day you’ll meet her and he was very excited about it.” Oliver nodded slowly and Thea did the same.

“Alright,” Quentin interjected, “I’m here for two things. First, congratulations Oliver. Your sister is admitted in the trial and your insurance covers at least half of the cost. It’s pretty amazing considering there’s only two of you that have such luck. So congrats.” Quentin smiled and Oliver felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

He held Thea close to him and rocked her from left to right.

“We did it Speedy, we can enter you to the program I told you about in the hospital the other day. You’re going to get better!” He saw his sister give him a confused look and he understood why when she wiped his tears and fought not to shed her own.

“Why are you crying then?” His sister asked sadly.

“It’s tears of joy little munchkin. I’m so happy that I cry. It happens sometimes.” Oliver smiled and he saw his sister understood when she smiled back with the brightest smile she had in stock.

“I told you she wasn’t fake.” Tommy added, a grin of his own plastered on his lips.

Moira and Robert glared at him while Laurel tried to suppress a laugh and Helena probably wanted to be swallowed by the couch.

“That’s very cute but please Tommy, let me finish.” Quentin interjected once again and turned to face Oliver.

“I haven’t been at home since I let Felicity go and just got home yesterday and the first thing I hear entering my house is Sara crying and when I asked her why she told me your name. So I’d like to know what the hell happened this time?”

What did he mean by this time? Oliver had never done anything to upset the girl over the two years of relationship they had she had always been the one making trouble.

“What did she tell you?” Oliver asked carefully.

“She told me you wouldn’t talk to her anymore and that you were making her life a living hell by taking it on her new boyfriend.” Quentin looked at him cryptically, he didn’t believe what his daughter told him. Good.

“Well,” he started, “That’s not what happened at all. I was avoiding her since that day I went to Big Belly Burger because when she admitted she had cheated, while Thea and Felicity were there and with her new boyfriend with her. I had a hard time accepting it. After that the next time I saw her was at hers and Ray’s birthday party. When I was there I talked about her with Ray and she recorded it and sent just half of it to Felicity. With a photo of us dancing during the party. After listening to that recording Felicity was heartbroken because she thought I didn’t care about her and she did something reckless and went outside without her coat which resulted in her getting pneumonia. I was so angry at Sara that I avoided all her calls and did my best not to cross paths with her at the hospital.”

Quentin was speechless and Sara was playing with her phone in her hands, her head held low.

“What the hell Sara?” Quentin finally said. He turned to Oliver, “What was in that recording?”

Oliver shrugged trying to remember what he had said. “Something I’m the lines of my sister is more important than her and she only cares about herself and she’s taking all my time and energy when I should be focusing on my sister’s wellbeing.”

Quentin nodded, “Do you said that about Felicity?”

“No, about Sara.” Quentin swallowed nothing and looked at his daughter.

He stared at her and shrugged angrily.

“Why did you do that?”

She shrugged and Oliver saw she was fighting the tears that threatened to roll on her cheeks.

“Why would you do that? That girl is so fragile that pneumonia could’ve killed her, do you realize what you sent shouldn’t have been sent or even recorded in the first place Sara?!” Quentin half yelled in the quiet living room.

Thea was still on Oliver’s laps and covering her ears with her hands when Quentin started yelling.

“It’s okay Thea.” He tried to draw small patterns on her back to soothe her.

“I’m sorry I yelled but you,” he turned to Sara, whose face was still low. “You’re in big trouble. I don’t want you to go to any new tournament and you’ll send an excuse letter to that poor girl.”

Quentin got up and shook hands with everyone before he and Sara exited without her turning back to say anything.

Oliver relaxed instantly the moment the door clacked. His sister must’ve felt it since she sat up.

“Are you okay now?” She asked.

“Yes I am. I wanted to confront Sara about the mean thing she did to Felicity but I guess it’s over.” Oliver shrugged and smiled to his little sister.

“So, What do we do now?” Moira asked, her fingers entwined with Robert’s and a bright smile on her face.

“Now we prepare to take thea to the program next month, which is in only three weeks. And then we’ll see.” Robert said with hope filling his facial traits.

Laurel and Tommy nodded and smiled at Thea, who smiled back without really understanding the importance of what had just been said.

“Now I just came here to pick up some clothes and say hi to Thea and you all. And also talk to Sara but since I did it all at once I have to go back to the mansion now. Remember I do nights now so I can help with Thea’s Trial.” Oliver put his sister down and walked out of the living room. Not needing to turn back to know his sister was following him.

When he entered his room, Thea jumped on his bed and laid across it like a sea star.

“I want to come with you to Felicity’s home.” The young girl sighed.

Oliver chuckled and finished packing his bag for the week.

“I don’t think Mom would agree with that speedy.” Oliver raised a brow when his sister sighed again.

“Just one night!” She turned around and gave him her best pouty face. “Tomorrow is Sunday I don’t have school!”

“I can ask her but I won’t guarantee she’ll say yes okay Thea?” Oliver raised a brown and waited for his sister to nod.  
“And if she says yes I have to call Donna to ask her if she’s okay with it.” Thea nodded again and Oliver got downstairs with her.

The young girl ran instantly toward the kitchen and yelled to her mom’s direction.

“Mom! I want to sleep with Ollie and Felicity tonight! Just tonight!” Thea specified and Oliver saw his mother struggle with whether to say yes or no. She looked up to see his reaction but his stare was impenetrable.

“I told her if you said yes I’d have to ask Donna.” He shrugged and his mother sighed.

Thea already knew the answer before it left her mother’s lips.

“Fine you can go,” the little girl started jumping all over the place with her fists in the air. “But Felicity’s mother has to agree to this too.” Moira reminded Thea who deflated and looked at Oliver.

“What are you waiting for?! Call her!” Thea ran to Oliver and took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to him.

He dialed Donna’s number and she answered almost immediately.

“Hey Oliver! How are you?” Donna cheered.

“Hey Donna, I’m great thanks and you?”

“Same, so, when are you coming back? I’m not supposed to tell but Felicity’s really eager to have you back.” Oliver hears Felicity growl and almost yell at her mother behind the phone.

He chuckled and looked at the small girl behind him with hope filling her emerald eyes.

“I was wondering, Thea asked me if she could come tonight and sleep at your house. She doesn’t seem to want to let me go. So my mom said yes if you said yes. So I’m asking-“

“Of course she can come! Roy will be so happy to play with her!” Donna said and Oliver groaned. He didn’t like young boys getting close to his baby sister.

“She’ll play with Roy and Barry and then we’ll let her sleep with you and Felicity in her quarters since I’m sure she won’t let go of you.” Oliver felt Donna’s smile through the phone and he smiled back.

“Sure, I’ll prepare her bag for the night and we’ll be here in thirty to forty minutes.” He hung up and turned around to see his sister was already gone, probably upstairs in her room trying to figure what to put in a bag for one night.

He stood awkwardly with his mother until she smiled and nodded toward the other side of the room.

“Go help your sister and don’t forget to say goodbye when you leave this house. And don’t forget her pill.” Moira gave Oliver an extra small box, much like Felicity’s, containing Thea’s single daily pill and he nodded before exiting the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Thea was ready and they headed downstairs to say goodbye to everyone before heading straight to the mansion.

In the car Thea kept asking a thousand questions.

“Are we going to play with Felicity? I want her to show me how she is good with computers.” Thea said absently.

“Yes I’m sure she’ll get to show you at some point tonight or tomorrow if you’re too tired.”

“Are you going to sleep with Felicity?” Thea asked just when he parked his car in front of the impressive mansion. No matter how many times he had been there the facade always impressed him and made him feel small.

He took Thea in his left arm and the bags on his right and they entered the entrance hall, immediately greeted by Roy, Barry and Donna. Roy especially who jumped on Oliver to get to Thea.

Oliver dropped Thea and she instantly started running with Roy, probably to his bedroom.

“Roy say hi to Oliver!” Donna yelled and the young boy yelled a ‘Hello Oliver’ from afar.

“Hi Oliver! It’s good to see you!” Barry shook his hand and excused himself and went to watch over the two youngest.

“I’m so happy Thea’s here! Roy was so happy when I told him she’ll be staying the night.” Donna clapped her hands together. And motioned him to follow her.

A few minutes later they were in Felicity’s quarters and Diggle was ready to go.

“Hey man.” Oliver shook the old man’s hand.

“Hi Dig, I’m sorry I had you waiting. My sister wanted to come and I had to pack her bag and-“ diggle raised a hand to shush him.

“It’s okay man, I get it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a story to read to my son and daughter.” He winked at Oliver and said goodbye to Felicity and Donna before leaving.

“Okay so,” Donna started as Felicity made her entrance in her living room. Wearing her Russian Dolls PJs, Oliver couldn’t think about anything other than how cute she was in it.

“Earth to Oliver!” Donna waves a hand in front of him and startled him.

“Damn boy, I hope you don’t day dream all the time because that can be dangerous.” Donna shook her hand and he followed her, clearly seeing Felicity struggling to not chuckle or laugh.

“Your sister will be staying in the guest room.” Donna showed a door in front of Felicity’s.  
“And you’ll be taking the couch if that’s okay with you. I mean you can sleep with your sister but it’s a small bed and well, I’m sure you’d rather give her the bed, right?” Oliver nodded and Donna sighed in relief.

“Okay kids I’ll let you catch up and I’ll send Thea to call you when dinner is ready.” Oliver saw Felicity look at her mother surprised and said mother nodding slowly.

“You’ll be eating with us tonight young girl. No discussion.” Donna exited the room without giving Felicity the opportunity to answer to that.

She sighed and looked at Oliver with a cute pout forming on her pillowy lips and Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“God I missed this.” He whispered and took Thea’s bag to the guest room.

When he got back to the living room Felicity was in the kitchen part of the huge room and serving herself a glass of milk.

“How are you doing?” Oliver started before an uncomfortable silence installs itself.

She nodded before swallowing her glass of milk. “I’m good. Better than a week ago if that’s what you’re really asking about.” She lifted her head and their eyes met.

He had missed looking into those eyes but he hadn’t missed seeing the permanent sadness into them. It broke his heart each time.

He walked closer to where she was and sat next to her. They stayed quiet for some time before he spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” He started, not daring to look at her just yet. “I should have been there with you when you received that message and I should’ve told you about it all instead of having a hangover at my friend’s house.” He heard her sigh and only then he lifted his head to see she had come closer to him.

“It was her fault, you didn’t know she had stolen your phone did you?” Felicity asked, uncertainty clear in her tone.

He shook his head no.  
“I didn’t know and had I known I would have kicked her butt right then.”

“It’s okay, but I’m curious as to how your encounter with her was. Did she manipulate you? Did she try to do you wrong?” Felicity’s concern was touching him and he shook his head again. This time with a soft smile drawn on his lips.

“No she did none of that, she was with her dad at my house when I confronted her so everyone was there and she had no escape. She kept her head low and you’ll probably receive and excuse letter soon enough form her. And if that letter she is supposed to send doesn’t come or comes with something other than an excuse I’ll make sure that you never hear her name again.” Oliver, without thinking, leaned down and pecked her forehead and then got up from his chair when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Felicity didn’t have time to react to his demonstration of love when Thea barged in with Roy and both yelled that it was dinner time.

Oliver and Felicity went to the dinner room quietly while Thea and Roy ran and played in the corridors in front of them.

When they entered the dinner room Oliver forgot one important thing and excused himself for a moment.

He came back with Thea’s pill and Felicity’s pills as well. Giving both girls their box of pills, He first helped Thea swallow her single pill and cut her meat before going back to sit next to Felicity and give her her pills throughout the dinner so that she didn’t have to swallow them all at once.

“I’m so happy to be here Oliver can we watch movies tonight? Since tomorrow I won’t be going to school.” Thea smiled at her older brother and she knew he couldn’t resist when she smiled at him.

“Honey I thought you were going to watch the movies with Roy?” Donna asked before Oliver could answer.

“Yes but I forgot my Teddy and Oliver smells like home.” Thea half whispered the end of her sentence and both Felicity and Donna smiled.

“It’s okay speedy, I’ll give you my shirt so that you can stay with Roy and I’ll watch whatever Felicity wants to watch but whenever you’re tired you just come back to the bed and sleep.”

His sister nodded and that was all he needed.

They finished dinner pretty quickly and Oliver and Felicity went back to her quarters while Thea and Roy prepared their provisions for movies night.

“Are you sure she’s going to be okay when she wants to find her way back to here?” Oliver started to worry if Thea, who’s afraid of the dark, big time. Wouldn’t be able to find her way back here if it’s too dark.

“If you’re afraid she’ll get lost just go get her and she’ll watch movies with Roy tomorrow.” Just when Felicity finished her sentence, a scared Thea came in rushing toward Oliver.

“Hey speedy, what’s up?” He scooped her up in his arms and held her tight.

“I was scared I couldn’t find you. This house is too big. And Roy told me that I could get lost if I ventured alone in the corridors... Can I stay?” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before yawning.

“Sure munchkin, but I think it’s time to sleep for you, you’re tired and you have a big day tomorrow.” Before she could argue Oliver dropped her and took his shirt off, much to Felicity’s pleasure who apparently didn’t realize the moan she let escape from her delicious lips.

He gave his shirt to Thea, thanking the little girl for being so innocent she didn’t pick up on Felicity’s ‘weird noise’, she put it on and then covered her nose with it and he took her in his arms again and headed to the guest room.

He put her on the bed and under the covers. After he made sure she was tucked safely under the covers he kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry I’ll leave the door a little bit opened so you can hear what’s happening.” Oliver winked and his sister smiled, sucking her thumb and closing her eyes already.

Oliver exited the guest room to find Felicity trying to undo the couch. He rushed to help her and together they undid the couch and transformed it into a bed. He took Felicity in his arms just a few seconds to drop her the moment later on the couch slash bed.

She pointed a DVD from the shelf beside the TV and Oliver pulled the DVD she chose, Men In Black. He inserted it in the DVD player and pressed play as soon as the manu page showed.

He sat next to her as the film started and listened carefully to see if Thea was up but there was no sound. After that he relaxed and not so subtly let his arm fall around Felicity’s shoulders.

Totally unaware of his half nakedness Oliver sighed happily and leaned on the couch. Felicity sighed and leaned her head on Oliver’s shoulder as the movie started.

The movie had started for only five minutes when a sleepy Thea walked in the room and held her arms out for Oliver. He sighed and motioned for her to come on his laps.

Felicity straightened herself and Oliver wrapped his arms around his little sister.  
“What’s up speedy?” He sais with a soft voice.

“I can’t sleep.” She said, her eyes closed and her thumbs still imprisoned between her lips.

“Oh is that so?” He asked, pretty sure if she just laid here against his chest for a brief moment she’ll fall asleep.

The young girl nodded and laid her head against her brother’s chest, his shirt still in her possession.

Felicity took the remote and lowered the sound on the TV for Thea to fall asleep more easily and faster. When Thea was installed, Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder and Oliver sighed happily.

“Do you think you’ll be able to put her back to bed after she falls asleep?” Felicity whispered close to his ear.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t.”

“Because it seems like every time you leave her she senses it and wakes up.” Felicity wasn’t wrong about that. Every time he had slept with Thea in a house that wasn’t theirs, the young girl had a sixth sense and woke up and tried to find him.

“Well, if she does wake up and wants to sleep with me I won’t be far.” He shrugged and looked down to see his sister was already asleep.

“I’m going to put her back to bed and this time I’ll make sure my T-shirt is close to her nose.” He winked at Felicity and got up carefully with a sleeping Thea in his arms.

A few minutes later he walked back to the living room and Felicity was now laying down, her back against the couch.

She started to move when she saw him arrive and he helped her as soon as he was on the couch and laid behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“So you want to go to sleep?” He pressed his lips against her temple.

“No I want to stay here at least until the end of the movie.” She turned her head and stared at him with her puppy eyes.

He sighed and nodded, “Okay but speak lower please I don’t want to wake Thea again.” Oliver whispered close to her ear and they both went back to watching Men In Black.

  
Next thing he knew, Oliver woke up to someone snoring softly close to his ear. He opened his eyes thinking he’d find Felicity and he did. But what he saw was beautiful and cute beyond words.

Oliver was with his back against the couch and had Felicity’s back in his chest and then there was Thea, sleeping with his shirt around her head and wrapped under Felicity’s protective arms.

Oliver put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder and whispered slowly, “Felicity... we have to wake up.”

But instead of Felicity stirring it was his sister and she immediately opened her eyes and walked between Felicity and him and laid back, nuzzling herself against his shirt and chest.

He moved Felicity from one side to another to have her face him and she was just adorable. Her blonde locks were all over her face and left marks on her left cheek.

“What time is it?” Thea’s voice was low and hoarse but it still startled Felicity awake and for a brief moment it looked like she didn’t know where she was.

“Hi,” Oliver tried again. “It’s 9:30am; we have to go get breakfast.” Oliver’s hand dropped on Felicity’s lower hip and she smiled then nodded slowly.

“Alright speedy, how about you go put your clothes on while I help Felicity wake up?” His sister nodded and got up immediately and ran to the guest room.

When he heard her try to open the stores had got up on the couch and rolled Felicity on her back.

“Come on sleepy head.” He started by stretching her left leg and pulling and pushing it. Making sure it had some movement before passing on the other leg.

“I don’t want to get up.” She mumbled. A beautiful smile painted on her pink lips while he dropped her legs and scooped her in his arms to put her on her chair.

“I know but you have to get up. And we need to stop falling asleep over movie or else your back and mine will hurt like hell.” He winked and saw her blush.

“I slept wonderfully well thanks for asking.” She smirked and started rolling herself out of his sight.

“I’m ready Oliver!” Thea yelled as she entered the room and immediately jumped on Felicity’s laps.

“I had the best night ever! You give the best hugs!” Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity’s neck and Felicity leaned her head against the young girl’s.

“Alright time to eat.” Oliver said after he put the couch the way it is supposed to be and clothed himself.

They walked quietly and met with Donna, Roy and Barry when they entered the vast living room.

“Good morning you three!” Donna cake to hug her daughter and then Thea and kissed Oliver’s cheek.

“Hi Thea!” Roy yelled and she ran to sit beside him.

“Hi everybody.” Barry’s voice was hoarse and he just waved at everyone.

“I thought Felicity was the grumpy one when waking up but I guess I was wrong.” Thea said with a soft chuckle when everyone had sat.

They ate and discussed about anything and everything for a while until someone Oliver hadn’t met yet entered the room with mail in his hands. Two were given directly to felicity and Oliver, probably Sara’s excuse letter.

“What is it.” Donna’s curiosity got the best of her and she tried to get up but Barry stopped her.

“It’s her mail, let her open it alone. She’s not a baby she doesn’t need you to open it.” Oliver saw Felicity smile thankfully at her brother, he might be sleepy and half awake but he was still protecting his sister.

Oliver opened the first letter, from Sara and they read it together.

 

_Dear Felicity,_

_I’m not going to lie, it’s my father forcing me to write this letter but I truly feel bad for the pain I caused you. I know I misbehaved and I shouldn’t have sent you the recording I sent to you._

_Said recording was just in fact Oliver talking about me, and not you. I realize my apologies won’t erase what I’ve done but I just want you to know that I’m sorry and I was blinded by a selfish need to win Oliver back. But I guess it’ll never happen so I’m letting it go and I hope you will find it in your heart, as well as Oliver, to forgive me._

_Sara_

 

Felicity smiled and Oliver knew she had already moved on from what Sara had done but was still happy and agreeably surprised to receive an excuse letter from her.

“It’s Sara apologizing for her misbehavior the other week.” Felicity told her mom before the woman die of anticipation and curiosity.

Donna straightened her back and forced a smile, “Oh, that’s nice of her. I didn’t expect her to do so.” She nodded once and resumed her chat with Thea and Roy about what to do this day.

Felicity let Oliver unfold the other enveloppe where his name was nicely wrote on and they started reading the letter.

  
_Mr Queen,_

_You don’t know me but I sure as hell know you. I’ve seen you from afar, always trying to do good but I know your secret. And I know your little sister entered a program that you worked hard to get her on, I can kick her out in a heart beat._  
I want Felicity. And all the privileges that comes with it. So you’re going to tell your precious little girl that you don’t want to be with her and that you have no feelings for her at all and that you’re only doing this all for your sister.  
I’m watching you and I know what you do, where you go, and who you see. If I learn that what I asked you to do isn’t done, I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell by revealing your secret to everyone you love and trust.

 

Oliver swallowed nothing and stared at Felicity who had her hand on her mouth and tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

He took her hand in his own and brought it to his mouth to leave a kiss on her knuckles.

“What was that?” She whispered only for him, not wanting to risk the others, who were completely oblivious to them at the moment, realizing there was a slight problem.

“I don’t know.” He whispered back, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek.  
“But I swear I’ll never leave you Felicity.” His voice lower than a whisper but the sigh that exited her lips indicated him she heard him nonetheless.

“We’ll figure this out, okay?” Her voice was uncertain and her hands were shaking.

He nodded, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story vilain has mad suis first appearance!! I hope you liked this chapter and don’t forget to share your thoughts with me on the comment section below:


	9. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so sorry this is a small chapter but I needed to end it that way, also I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in almost two weeks! I have no excuse for that, anyway I hope you like it.  
> Happy reading. :)

 

  
Chapter 9 - Behind Closed Doors

 

  
About a week and a half after they received the letters, Oliver and Felicity still didn’t know what to do or if they should tell someone about it. Felicity had called Sara to thank her for the letter and the two weirdly talked for about an hour before Felicity hung up and smiled up at Oliver.

Today was the day Thea would start her trial. It was in the afternoon so Oliver would have to get her in the middle of her school day but the teachers were warned and she wanted to go with Felicity and Donna agreed so they were going together.

The little girl kept talking about it to everybody, and by everybody Oliver really meant everybody. Every time she met someone knew she told the story of how her big brother helped her getting better.

Oliver felt pride each time people looked at him with a warm smile on their face. He knew his sister was very excited and he was scared to hell the trial wouldn’t work on her but he had hope and he had Felicity, she had been very supportive and talked to Thea for Kong’s hours about a trial that had worked on her and gave her her arms back.

 

That long talk was how Oliver found himself with a bouquet of roses and a small box of chocolate on Tommy’s laps while they were on their way to Felicity’s. Thea had insisted on thanking her new found role model for inspiring her to not give up and not let her sickness take her down. Oliver found the gesture immensely cute and simply couldn’t say no to pleasing his little sister and gifting Felicity roses and chocolate so it was a good compromise for him.

As usual, they arrived a bit after eight thirty, having dropped his sister to school. They got out of the car and Oliver took the roses and chocolate out of Tommy’s hands.

They quickly said hello to Donna and Barry before he went to school and rushed to Felicity’s apartment.

When they came inside Felicity was nowhere to be seen and Diggle raised a brow and nodded toward the clock.

“I know we’re late but Oliver’s got a good reason this time.” Tommy started by showing Diggle what Oliver had in his hands.

“Well it’s okay for this time because these are gift for Felicity. She’s still asleep if you want to wake her up it’s up to you.” Diggle chuckled and Oliver went to Felicity’s room without a second thought.

When he got inside her bedroom he heard her little snores and smiled. Even in her sleep she was the cutest. He sat on her side and she moaned when the mattress dipped with his weight.

“Felicity.” He whispered and put a hand on her shoulder. She moved her head and groaned.

“Too early.” She mumbled.

He chuckled and shook her shoulder a little.  
“Today is Thea’s first day of trial, and I have a few gifts for you.” He saw her brows rise when he pronounced the word gifts.

She sighed and opened her eyes, directly looking at him and smiling.  
“I heard the word gift.” Her voice was hoarse but cute as always.

He smiled and nodded, getting up to open her stores. When that was done he went back to sit beside her and gave her the roses and the chocolate box.

“Thea insisted that I should thank you for inspiring her and giving her hope. So I bought you chocolate and I mad d’aide there were no peanuts in it. Your mom told me you were allergic.” He winked and saw her blush instantly.

She took the flowers and smelled them with her eyes closed. “They smell good, and I love chocolate. And thank you for the peanuts.”

Oliver signed and played with his fingers.  
“We need to talk, about the letter and what to do about it.” He saw Felicity’s smile fade and he knew she didn’t want to talk but they had to.

“Okay.” Her help her put herself in a sitting position and sat in front of her at the end of the bed.

“I think we need to talk to someone about this letter. Because first of I don’t even know how this guy knew we were close and I don’t want you to get hurt or worse.”

“I don’t know who to tell Oliver.” Felicity sighed, he knew she knew if they told her mother she’d go directly to the police and the guy that threatened them would do whatever he’ll want to do.

“I know, but we still need someone to know just in case.” He pleaded and saw the exact moment she had relented.

“Fine but what about us? I don’t want to sneak around and be with you behind closed doors!” She pleaded too.

“We will have to keep it low for some time but just because we have to sneak around doesn’t mean we have to not be together in public. Just that we will try to avoid showing affection.” He shrugged but if he was honest it bugged him as well to have to hide from everyone just because a psycho if after her.

“Fine.” She sighed and got out of bed with his help and hopped in her wheelchair.  
“Also about this relationship or whatever it is going on between us-“

“It’s a relationship. At least I hope it is.” He smiled and winked when he saw her blush.

“Well, I want to go slow and to do things correctly. Is that okay with you?”

He nodded.

She smiled and started going away when he stopped her. She looked up and he swore he melted.

“Can I at least have a kiss?” He asked, putting his best pouty face on with his hands joined together as if he was praying.

“I can never refuse a kiss from those lips.” She said just above a whisper but he hears it and leaned down to put a chaste kiss on her lips.

When he leaned up she was as red as a tomato and smiling like a teenager after her first kiss. But she was too cute so he found himself doing the same thing minus the being as red as a tomato.

 

The morning went by in a heart beat and Oliver and Felicity entertained John and Tommy with stories of how he met Sara or how she sent that cute letter to Felicity without mentioning to them the other letter they received.

They all ate together and around 1pm John helped Oliver and Felicity get in the car and prepare everything for Felicity as well as explaining Oliver how to get her out of the car without hurting her. When they were all set Oliver started the engine and they rode to Thea’s school to pick her up.

When he picked her from school Thea was jumping everywhere and smiling so big it melted his big brother heart.

When they hopped in the car Thea saw Felicity and yelled so loudly he was sure he was dead for a brief moment.

“Felicity we are going to the trial! I thought Ollie said you couldn’t come! This is amazing!” Thea spoke faster than Felicity and that was saying something.

Speaking of Felicity, she had twisted her head to see Thea and was laughing while nodding her head.  
“I am coming with you! My mom allowed me it’ll allow me to go out and get some fresh air and make sure Oliver doesn’t get too stressed with the doctor.” She winked at Thea when he closed the door and sat back correctly on her seat.

Oliver set the GPS for Starling City just in case and started driving toward the highway.

“You might want to sleep a little it’s a fifty minutes drive to Starling Thea.” He looked Im his rear to see Thea stop in the middle of a yawn when she heard the words fifty minutes.

“Fifty minutes?!” Both girls yelled at the same time.

He nodded and they sighed loudly.

“Both of you can sleep or not bother me.” He warned and they nodded again this time without sighing and he saw Thea cuddle with her teddy and Felicity close her eyes.

  
An hour later he parked the car on the parking lot of the hospital and stopped the engine. Waking Felicity was hard enough as it was but now he had to wake his sister too.

It took him approximatively fifteen minutes to wake the both of them and put Felicity on her wheeling chair and they were about to be late when they entered Dr Isaac’s office.

“Okay Thea, you’re going to wait with Felicity in the waiting room and I’ll go talk to the secretary.” He let the girls go and went to see the secretary.

“Hi, Im Oliver Queen and I’m here for Thea Queen.” He was standing in front of a brunette he had seen before but couldn’t put where.

“Of course! I’m Lucy, I’m the nurse that took care of your sister a month ago I think when she had a clot.” She smiled and Oliver remembered.

“Oh yes I remember! Well it’s nice to see you again, now I wanted to ask how can I pay? I mean is it possible to pay little by little?” He tried his best not to babble.

“Well let me take a look at it and I’ll tell you how we’re going to proceed. Just to be clear, you have to pay $100.000 and the insurance pays the rest.” She scrolls down the pages on her computer while talking to him, “I have to admit it’s probably the first time I see an insurance do that but I mean, it’s better for you if you don’t have to pay it all.” She shrugged and clicked a few times before reading his sister’s file.

“I thought it costed $100.000 overall?” $200.000 seemed much more like a trial but also that meant he’d have to pay all of it and not just $50.000.

“No it’s $200.000 but don’t worry we’ll help. Now let me take a look at it.” Oliver saw her frown and frowned himself.

“What’s happening?”

“Someone paid the totality of your trial.” She just said and his jaw dropped.

“What?!” She showed him the monitor screen and the $100.000 were indeed paid.  
“Who is it?”

“We’ll discuss about it later if you want but now Dr Isaac is ready.” She showed the second door to the left and Oliver went to get his sister and Felicity in the waiting room.

Dr Isaac was a tall brown haired woman with a smile always plastered on her face.

“So you must be thea?” She leaned down and shook Thea’s little hand. She shook Felicity’s and then Oliver’s.

“So I saw that the whole trial had been paid so I won’t have to tell you about paiement options and we can start now.” Dr Isaac was sweet with Thea and offered her a lollipop when she sat on the table.

“I was going to ask you about that, do we know who gave the money?” He saw Dr Isaac shake her head and give Thea a pill.

“Alright so this is the pill you’re going to take, I’m also going to keep you here until tonight. But your brother and his friend can stay with you.” Dr Isaac smiled and Thea nodded.  
“This pill I gave you is a pill to help your blood being more fluid so that clots don’t form in your arteries that easily. Then I’m going to give you some hard medicine that is going to kill whatever is causing the pain and the clots. If we discover that there is nothing to kill we will do some tests and will enter you in phase two.” She talked to Thea but looked at Oliver while doing so to make sure he understood.

She perfused Thea and she cried a little bit she was a strong kid, after that they came to his office to discuss what was to be done outside the hospital.

“Did you understand what you had to do when you’re home?” Oliver nodded and she too.

“And for the money?”

“Oh yes! The money, well it seems a generous anonymous person paid for you.”

“Well at least you won’t have to pay for this and you’ll get to save money for whatever you want.” Felicity took his hand in hers and smiled at him. He looked at her suspiciously, could have she done that?

“Did you do it? Are you the one that paid the trial?”

“No.” She answered without even thinking and he sighed in relief.

The three of them stayed in Thea’s room and Felicity and him played with her as much as hey could to keep her mind off the IV and when the night came Thea was finally released but she was weak and her “head was thumping” quoting from what she said, but Dr Isaac said it was normal with what she has been perfused with today. Oliver thanked her and Dr Isaac took them outside her office and shook their hands goodbye.

 

When they were in the car Oliver dialed his mother’s number and gave it to Thea.

“Hi mom! Oliver took very good care of me! And Dr Isaac too!” She started babbling as Oliver drove to the closest Big Belly Burger.  
“I got a needle in my arm but Felicity held my hand and I was strong I did not cry very much and then we played a lot of games and then the day was done but I have small pills to take before going to sleep but Ollie listened carefully and he knows all about it!” Thea kept talking to their mom and he ordered Big Belly in the drive in then gave the girls their meals and drove as fast as he could back to Ivy Town.

When they arrived at his parent’s house both Thea and Felicity were sleeping and Oliver was very tired because of all the driving and informations he got throughout the day.

He got out of the car and picked up Thea, took her inside and gave her to his mom.

“Okay,” He whispered, “so I gave her all of her medicine for tonight and I took the time to write what Dr Isaac said to me in as much details as possible. She has eaten and we stopped on the road to pee.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and Thea’s forehead and went back outside the house where Felicity had apparently woken up and waited for him.

“Hey I thought you were sleeping?” He said when he entered the car and started the engine as soon as he was buckled up.

“I was, until I heard you knock the door and saw you take Thea inside.” She smiled and put her hand on his.

“Thank you for coming today, I’m sure Thea was thrilled to be with you and have your support.” He held her hand tightly while shifting gears.

 

They arrived fifteen minutes later in front of her house and if it wasn’t for his hand tightening from time to time she would have fallen asleep again.

He got her out of the car and in her chair and leaned down without a warning to give her a kiss. At first she didn’t respond but when she did she put a hand around his neck and moaned against his mouth.

“What was that for?” He knew she was blushing even if it was dark outside.

“Just because I can.” He winked and they got inside her apartment, Oliver saw diggle leaving and ran after him.

“Hey Dig! Thanks for staying so late.” Oliver smiled and he old man patted his shoulder then nodded and left.

Oliver turned around and was about to say something when he saw a shadow behind Felicity.

“What?” Felicity turned around on her wheelchair and saw the shadow but she apparently knew him since he heard her say his name.

“Tobias?!” He saw her starting to hyperventilate and that could never be good with her so he god closer but the guy pulled a gun out of his pocket. Oliver put his hand up and Felicity did the same.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The young boy started. “I told you not to get close to her and here I see you kissing her?” His gun hand shook with anger.

“We’re together you’ll have to get over it and what are you talking about this time?” Felicity said through gritted teeth and Oliver held his breath, who was he and what did he want? Was he going to hurt her? Why?

“Haven’t you received my letter?”

“It was you?!” Oliver yelled and the guy pointed his gun directly toward his abdomen.

“Yes. I want her and I usually get what I was so I need you out of the picture.” He was about to pull the trigger when Felicity talked.

“Don’t do that!” He looked at her and she knew Oliver saw the boy was focused so he took advantage of it and moved forward slowly. “He has a sick little sister hat needs his help and two other siblings you can’t let him get hurt Tobias it’s not ethical.”

“You don’t get to tell me what’s right or wrong Felicity.” His hand shook even more and Oliver started getting scared but still kept it for him to not scare Felicity.

“Tobias you don’t want to do this.” Oliver started as the man moved toward him and before he could react he was on the ground as soon as his head was hit by the Glock he held in his hand.

“Shut up!” He yelled and hit Oliver on the ribs with his foot and he hears Felicity yelling and pleading the boy to stop.

Donna must have heard Felicity yelling because she barged in the room with her eyes wide at the scene that was happening in front of her.

“What’s happening here?” Oliver heard Donna yell and heard her heels tap the ground as she probably rushed to protect her daughter.

“Let him go!” Felicity yelled once more but Tobias was still kicking Oliver in the guts until he couldn’t get up.

When Oliver thought he was done her tried to get up but was crushed to the ground by his foot on the small of his back.

Felicity tried to attract him and this time he listened, “Tobias, listen to me come here please let him go he did nothing wrong.”

Tobias finally let go of Oliver and walks in front of Felicity and her mother, Oliver saw from the corner of his eyes Barry holding his phone and probably already calling the police.

With the last bit of his strength Oliver got up and threw himself on the assailant and tackled him to the ground.

He was about to hit him in the face when a sharp pain invaded his abdomen and made him fall to the ground panting and trying to breathe but no air was passing through.

The last thing he hears was the chuckle of the man as well as Felicity yelling out of her lungs, his name burning her lips as he fell into unconsciousness right after hearing the police siren getting closer.


	10. Tobias Hudson

Chapter 10

 

  
Tobias Hudson

 

  
Oliver woke up with a sharp pain in his abdomen and his first thought was for Felicity and her mother as well as Barry. Were they okay? Had they been hurt? Were they alive? The last question hurt his insides more than the bullet wound that was scarring on his right side.

He opened his eyes painfully and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed with white meat sheets under and above him. He had this hideous blouse on and he was sure he didn’t even have an underwear under it.

He heard some commotion to his right and turned his head to see Felicity rolling her chair toward him, her eyes full of unshed tears and her cheeks red as if she had cried for days.

She stopped when she was touching his bed with her chair and took his hand in hers. Oliver tried to smile but it did nothing to her sad face.

He didn’t really know what had happened and questioned Felicity with his eyes since his mouth didn’t seem to want to open itself to let him talk.

She swallowed nothing and took a breathe when her mother entered the room with a small smile on her face.

“You were shot by Tobias on Wednesday, remember after we took Thea to her house we went to my house and he arrived by the back door.” He nodded and she continued. “You were shot on your right side and your liver was touched so they took you immediately to the OR. But you also had internal bleeding due to the bullet wound so they had to repair the wounds and your liver and put you in artificial coma to let you heal correctly. You’ve been in a coma for quite some time.” Felicity finished and let a single tear spill down her cheek. Oliver instinctively took off his hand from her grip to wipe it and took her hand in his again.

“She’s exaggerating a bit here,” Donna said as she sat on the other side of the bed and took his other hand. “We’re still in two thousand eighteen and were still in April. You were in a coma for three days. Today is Saturday and it’s eight in the morning. Everyone was fine we were just shook after Tobias shot you but thankfully Barry had called the police and they arrested him right after you fell unconscious.”

Oliver nodded and heard the door of his room open but saw nothing until his sister jumped on Felicity’s laps and smiled at him.

“I knew you’d wake up Ollie!” She yelled and Laurel, Tommy and Robert came in followed closely by Moira and what he supposed was his doctor.

“Hi mister Queen, I’m glad to see you woke up on your own. I’m going to check if your wound is healing properly and the nurses will give you some water, you might feel like you can’t talk and it’s normal. Your mouth hasn’t been hydrated for days.” The Doctor came to his right, where Donna was, and pulled up his blouse. Oliver saw a six stitches scar just under his chest.

Felicity and Thea stayed by his side and his family all sat on the sofa at the back of the room.

The doctor patted his scar and Oliver kissed in pain.

“Don’t hurts my brother!” Thea stared to climb he bed but Felicity gripped her by the waist and sat her back on her laps.

“It’s okay Thea don’t worry the doctor is here to take care of him and heal him.” Felicity said as she kissed the crown of her head.

Oliver chuckled but stopped immediately when the pain came back with a vengeance.

“You’ll have to take it slowly Mr Queen.” The doctor said, “you had a very bad injury so I suggest you’re transferred somewhere people can take care of you. And you’ll need to be in a wheelchair for some time to heal properly.”

Oliver nodded and got help to get up and into his brand new wheeling chair.

  
A few days later Oliver was with Felicity and Thea at her house and he was getting used to everything being bigger and out of reach.

Thea had been unable to let go of him when he was authorized to get out of the hospital and since Donna had so nicely proposed to take care of him and Thea as well, his mother had accepted and visited him every day with Laurel and Robert.

Today his family had already visited him so Diggle has let Tommy go home with them and was preparing them their dinner before going home. The older man knew Oliver could still be careful and take care of Felicity during the night. But he made sure to leave a baby-phone to Donna just to make sure everything’s fine.

After they ate their dinner Diggle gave the three of them their medicine and left. Only leaving Felicity with the task of cleaning his scar. The bed had been made as soon as they arrived and had been like that since then. Oliver being unable to move very much and so not able to make a bed they left the sofa open so that they could just crash on it when they were tired.

Oliver helped Thea put her pajama on and hopped her on his laps then rolled his chair back to the living room where Felicity was already on the bed and ready to clean his wound. Thea climbed on the bed and sat on Felicity’s laps while waiting for Oliver to climb on it as well.

He sat beside the girls and lifted his shirt to let Felicity clean it.

“Does it hurt?” Thea asked when she saw his face twist in pain as Felicity applied the antiseptic on his wound.

“It’s okay speedy. Don’t worry it just stings a little.

Felicity chuckled and he raised a brow.

“It’s okay Oliver I’m done.” She put the gauze down on the coffee table and kissed his cheek.

“You have no school tomorrow speedy so tonight is movie night, what do you want to watch?” He laid down beside Felicity and Thea laid between them.

“I want to watch the other movie of Harry Potter.” She smiled at him and gave him her best puppy eyes and she knew how to make him do whatever she wanted.

“Fine.” Thea and Felicity put their fists in the air and Oliver turned the TV on and went through the hard drive looking for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He pressed play and heard Felicity giggle like the teenager she was next to him.

She noticed him staring and shrugged with a smile. “It’s my favorite of all.” She just said as if she needed to justify herself for being exited but honestly he was just happy to see her happy.

As usual, Thea fell asleep only half an hour after the movie started and Oliver jumped on the occasion to put her on his side and get closer to Felicity. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. They both sighed and leaned their heads against each other’s.

“I’m so sorry about Tobias.” She whispered and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“What’s up with him anyway?” He made sure that Thea was asleep and then turned to look at Felicity.

“He was one of the first babysitter I had. I was fifteen and he was seventeen. He’s about your age. And he was sweet and nice but I guess I was wrong in thinking he was.”

“What happened?”

“One day, out of He blue. He came to see me and told me we would be together forever and that I would never have to worry about being hurt again and he said I didn’t need anyone to be happy. At first it made no sense. I mean I knew I didn’t need anybody to be happy but still. So he started getting really close to me and harassed my mom to let him keep me at night but she was not at ease with letting him keep me at night so she said no and then he snapped. On night he came and tried to take me with him but John was here so he put himself in the way and got hurt real bad. That’s why now he’s injured and tired. But he kept me from being taken by that lunatic.”

“Wow.” Oliver whispered. “That’s hell of a story.”

Felicity nodded slowly and yawned. Oliver turned the TV off and they laid completely on the mattress. He made sure that thea was close enough and had her teddy with her and then wrapped his arms protectively around Felicity’s petite form.

“He must have found something to have reacted like that don’t you think?” He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

“He kept telling me that I needed to find the box.” She whispered back.

“Well, there are some thing we’re better off no knowing about.” He told her, knowing fully how things can affect you.

“What do you mean?” She lifted her head and of course waited for him to explain. So he turned around once more to make sure Thea was sound asleep and then sighed.

“When I was about ten years old I heard my parents talk about an unborn child so I confronted them about it and they told me my mother was pregnant. But only three months after they told me she lost the baby and it was probably one of the most painful days of my life. The twins were three years old so they don’t really remember. My mother had been really sad for years and then Thea arrived five years later and now she’s going to be seven in October and she’s the light of my life.” He sighed happily thinking about how happy he was when Thea was born.

Felicity cleared her throat and he lowered his head to see her pouting. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

“You too Felicity.” She smiled against his lips and kissed him again before drifting to sleep.

  
Next morning was a bit hectic. Thea had to be taken to her trial and she didn’t want to go without Oliver and Felicity. There was also an officer coming to the house to take Oliver and Felicity’s statement on what happened last Wednesday.

First they were taken by Tommy and Diggle at the hospital where Thea had her appointment and waited with them and Thea while she was being perfused with the miracle medicine Oliver hopes.

An hour later they were back in the mansion and the police man was already waiting for them but the only thing Oliver noticed was the hostility in the air when Moira and Donna were on different couches and didn’t even make the effort to notice each other.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and entered the room at the same time: going with their moms and looking only at the policeman.

“I know it can make people uncomfortable to talk about their assault but I need you to tell me what happened.”

Oliver nodded and Felicity gave him the enveloppe. He opened it and read it quickly one last time before giving it to the officer.

“Felicity received this letter here last Saturday or maybe Monday I don’t really remember. And we didn’t know who it was back then but then on Wednesday I dropped my little sister to our house and put her to bed. We came back to the mansion and we came in and then he was there with his gun pointed at us. He beat me and he yelled at Felicity so with the last bit of strength I had I tackled him on the ground and then he shot me.”

“Okay.” The officer finished writing and looked up at both of them. “Do you know what triggered this reaction from him?”

Both shook their heads and the officer looked through older notes in his notebook.  
“When we interrogated him he mentioned a kiss that, and I quote ‘never should have happened.’”

“A kiss?!” Their mother’s sais at the same time.

“Did you kiss that girl Oliver ?” His mother seemed ill at ease.

“We did.” Felicity answered for him. “Why does it seem like it’s the worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

“I didn’t know you two were together!” Donna acted shocked but Thea, who was sitting beside her, shook her head and sighed loudly.

Everyone looked at her and Oliver and Felicity chuckled.

“I mean it’s obvious. You have to be blind not to see. I’ve been sleeping with them for almost a week now and they kiss goodnight every night.” Thea nodded slowly and got up to run and sit on Felicity’s laps.

“I didn’t know that.” Donna seemed like she had fallen from a cloud and landed on the hard concrete. His mother was becoming sick, he could see it she wanted to throw up. But why was their relationship a problem?

“Alright, that’s enough to put him behind bars.” The officer got up and shook hands with everyone then left. Moira got up and stared expectantly at Oliver.

“What?” He raises a brown in misunderstanding.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked as if it was obvious.

“No! I’m staying here but you can take Thea if you want, she has school tomorrow and I can’t take her there.”

“Oh no! I want to stay more Ollie!” His little sister complained by he was having none of it. He shook his head and she hopped off of Felicity’s laps.

She kissed everyone goodbye and left with their mother.

Donna got up and stood awkwardly in front of them then smiled.

“We’ll talk about all of this later, alright?” Oliver and Felicity nodded.

Donna exited the room and left Oliver and Felicity alone. They stared at each other for a moment and Felicity started moving her wheeling chair out of the room and Oliver followed.

They wandered in the mansion until they stopped in front of a huge wooden door. Felicity opened it and they entered what Oliver supposed was an office.

And as if she read his mind, “it was my father’s office. I always loved to come here and read the books on his couch.” They entered and Oliver closed the door with the wheels of his chair. The room was huge and had books on all the walls except for the wall in front where there were just windows and his empty desk just in front. There were two couches on each sides of the office and Oliver went on the right to look at the books.

He tried to take one book but it was stuck so he pulled harder and by doing so he made the armory move and a small box fell on his head.

He hissed in pain and stroked where the box landed on his head.

“Oliver!” He heard felicity yell and she was close to him in a heart beat. “Are you okay?” He nodded and she sighed in relief.

Their eyes locked on the opened box and Oliver bent to grab it. He threw the cap on the couch and they looked at what was inside.

Some letters, unsigned but clearly from one lover to another. Felicity smiled but deflated when she saw a sonogram. Oliver saw her hands shake as she took the sonogram in her hands.

Oliver dropped the box without looking at the pictures inside or the letters. He looked at the sonogram too and saw a photo of a three month old baby. Felicity stared crying and Oliver pulled her chair so they were close enough for him to hug her and comfort her.

He soothes her and whispered calming words in her ears while she cried the little sister or brother she’ll never have. When she was done crying she put the Sonoran in her pocket and they put the box away, somewhere they could take it again later if needed but also somewhere her mother wouldn’t find it.

They exited the room quietly and tried to avoid Donna but in vain. Her mother came running toward them with a worried look on her face.

“Are you two okay? I heard some noise coming this way!” She showed toward the office they were in a few moments ago.

“Everything’s fine mom. Can we talk?” She looked back at Oliver and he nodded.

“If this is about you two being together I-“

“No it’s not about hat Donna but why was my mom reacting the way she did.” Oliver asked, still unable to tell why his mother acted the way she did a few hours ago.

“Oh honey it’s a long story.” Sonja nodded and motioned for them to follow her in the living room.

When they were all seated Donna sighed and Felicity pulled the sonogram from under her lap and gave it to her. Oliver saw her mother’s eyes tear up and his own eyes started to burn without him knowing why.

“Where did you get this?” Her mother asked, her voice trembling.

“I’m dad’s office.” Felicity simply answered.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“It is the sonogram of a three month old baby I made sure to never see again. This,” She showed them the picture, “is eleven years old. I thought I got rid of it but I guess I didn’t.” She swallowed and smiled sadly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant mom?” Felicity shed her own tears as Oliver tried his best to support her by simply holding her hand.

“Because I never was.” She simply said.

What kind of truth bomb is that? Oliver thought and shook his head, holding Felicity’s hand tighter.

“What?!” Felicity yelled. “Then whose sonogram is it?”

“It’s your father’s.” Donna simply said but Oliver and Felicity might need a little more than that.

“I don’t understand.” Oliver started.

“Yeah me neither.” Felicity looked at Oliver and held his hand tighter, if that was even possible then met her mother’s eyes again.

“Honey I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Her mother started but Felicity was having none of that.

“Tell me!” She said, anger apparent on her face.

Her mother swallowed and tears started to spill down her cheeks.

“This,” Her mother shook the sonogram in her hands. “This is because eleven years ago, your father cheated on me Felicity.”

 

—

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here’s a link to my new fic:[Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972155/chapters/32168016)


	11. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in two weeks, I hope you like this chapter  
> Happy reading :3

Chapter 11

 

  
Secrets

 

  
Oliver was shocked and when he tried to glance at felicity her stare was empty and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

He swallowed nothing and broke the unbearable silence that installed in the room when Donna had dropped this truth bomb on them.

“Could.. could you explain? A little further?” He asked and Donna nodded slowly, he sighed in relief. At least she wasn’t going to hide it from them.

“It was around eleven years ago. Your father and Felicity’s father were working together at the entreprise and your mother was working at the factory back then. You and felicity were actually good friends before we cut the bridges with your mom. You used to come here and play for hours in the backyard and go up on the hill.” Donna was lost in memory lane for a few moments and started talking again.

“I learned that your father had cheated on me on December right after Christmas. And he died two months later. The mother of that child was around one month pregnant when I learned about it and three month pregnant when your father died. I harassed him for months to know who it was and I learned who was pregnant only three days before the accident.”

They all went silent for a second and Oliver took Felicity’s hand in his. She squeezed his and nodded for her mother to continue.

“Before I get to the next part I need you boy to know that a parent’s action shouldn’t affect their children’s life and relationships.” Donna started and Oliver and felicity raised a brow.

“What do you mean mom?” Felicity asked.

“Is there something wrong?” Oliver said after her.

Donna shook her head. “Yes, I mean I suppose.”

“Who was it? You’re killing me here mom. I’m not the patient kind.” Felicity started playing impatiently with the buttons on her wheeling chair.

“Felicity, the person your father was cheating on me with was Oliver’s mother.” Donna whispered, looking down at her feet.

Oliver felt like the air had been completely shut out from his lungs and he swallowed. He tried a glance to Felicity’s direction and saw her starting to cry and not discreetly wipe a tear that had already fallen on her cheek.

“I’m sorry baby but don’t take it on Oliver he did nothing wrong. You two were best friends when you were younger.” Donna tried to get up but her daughter stopped her.

“We were friends ?”

Donna nodded and told them to wait here while she was getting something in her room.

“Felicity I..” Oliver started but she shook her head.

“No it’s.. it’s not your fault. Or mine. Or my mother’s. It’s our parents. Not us we can’t blame each other for their mistakes okay?” She looked up at him and he saw her eyes red and as sad as they could be.

He wanted scoop her from her chair and put her on his laps but his abdomen was hurting him way too much so he had to comfort her with soft caresses and soothing words until her mother came back about ten minutes later with a normal sized box.

“Here.” Donna put the box on Oliver’s Laos and moved Felicity closer to him.

Inside the box was an innumerable number of photos of him and Felicity. Playing outside, playing ball and hide and seek in the house with a cute little baby Barry in some photos.

Donna sat on the couch in front of them and sighed. A happy smile on her painted lips.

“You two were inseparable. You were always playing mind games and Felicity was always winning but you kept trying and we watched you play with bows and arrows and balls and felicity never understood the principle of running after a ball but she still played with you because you wanted to play. You had a lot in common when you were younger and you still do.”

“How come we didn’t remember who the other was when we met in January?” Felicity asked, Oliver was wondering the same thing.

“I don’t know about Oliver but for you Felicity, I was really hurt when I learned Moira was the mother of Noah’s unborn child so I never talked about them again, I took all of their photos off the wall but kept all of the ones with you two in it and I never mentioned the name of Oliver again.”

Oliver and Felicity nodded and waited for any further explanation if there was one.

“When I heard Tommy Queen was going to work for my baby I refused at first but Diggle convinced me and it was a good decision to have him here. Even though now his internship is over and he’s back to school. But then Diggle saw me devastated after I lost Felicity’s other many so he proposed you Oliver and I accepted immediately because Felicity was always so natural around you and I knew she would be okay with you.” Donna finished her monologue with a nod and a smile.

“Mom I didn’t know someone could entirely forget another person so easily.” Felicity whispered and looked at Oliver, he knew she meant it for him because then he was 11 he should have remembered but he didn’t. He didn’t have any memory under the age of 12.

“I have no memory of anything before I was 12.” He told them matter of factly but honest to himself, he just discovered this.

“What?” The Smoak ladies asked him at the same time.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just its a blank. I don’t.. I don’t remember.”

“This is impossible Oliver.” Donna told him and Felicity tried to hide her tears from him.

“I know Felicity doesn’t remember because of the shock of the accident but I know nothing about you Oliver I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Donna. I guess I’ll have to talk to my mom about it.”

 

  
Oliver slept for another week with Felicity and made sure to avoid his mother as much as he could. He wanted a clear mind to think about it all and he harassing him to come see him wasn’t helping.

This Friday night was Thea’s birthday and he was finally free from his wheeling chair but still had to have it around in case. He had gone to the mall with felicity and they bought the perfect gift for Thea but Felicity was unsure if she was going to like it or not.

“Don’t worry she’ll love it!” Oliver reassured her as Diggle parked the car in front of the Queen house.

“Yes but I mean I would have loved it, not that one specially but still I would’ve adored having this as a kid. And you too I suppose.” Oliver nodded and she smiled. “But I’m not certain she would.” Felicity say in her chair and Oliver tired her to the waist and she started rolling to the door with him beside her holding Thea’s gift in his hand.

He opened the door directly and helped felicity enter the house and Thea, as soon as she saw them, ran toward them and jumped on Felicity’s laps hugging her tightly.

“Happy birthday speedy!” Oliver whispered and gave her a kiss on her temple.

“Happy birthday munchkin.” Felicity held her back and balanced her from left to right.

Thea wiggle her way out from Felicity’s grip and sat on her laps comfortably, her back on Felicity’s chest and they both moved in the room and said hello to everyone.

Oliver did as well and put Thea’s gift where all the other gifts were.

He can back to the living room and sat beside Felicity and just now Thea went from Felicity’s laps to his.

“I missed you this week Ollie.” His little sister said.

“I missed you too.” He smiled and hugged her against his chest.

“So how are you two doing?” Robert asked with a sincere smile on his lips.

“We’re good. I’m better and Felicity’s as she’s always been since I know her.” Oliver started with a fake smile and saw his mother stare at him.

“I just have one or two questions.” He started and saw his mother shift uncomfortably in her seat.

“And what those might be?” She said.

“First is like to know why you didn’t tell me felicity and I knew each other since we were little.” The room went silent and his siblings stared at him open mouthed and his little sister in misunderstanding.

“Oliver I..” his mother tried but he cut her.

“And then I’d like to know why the hell i don’t remember a thing about it?”

“That part I can explain.” Robert started and everyone including his mother turned their heads and shut up to listen to him.

“You were about ten or eleven when Felicity had her accident. You were devastated and you were crying all day and night. You didn’t eat, you didn’t go out. And when we told you she didn’t even remember you because of the hit she had on her head you fell into depression.”

“What’s depression?” Thea asked, too innocent for this.

“Depression is when someone is very sad they don’t want to do anything anymore.” Oliver explained her and when she understood she made a sad face and hugged him.

“We were so desperate to see you smile again that we accepted to give you pills even if you were only eleven back then. The doctors told us at such a young age pills could provoke irrevocable side effects on your brain. But we still started to give you meds. And you weren’t doing good at all but after six months you went down and told us you were going to play football at the park. We asked you what happened and you just told us you wanted to do some sports.” Robert took a break in his monologue to drink some water and resumed.

“Your mother and Felicity’s mother had cut all ties so we weren’t on talking terms with them anymore but you never passed a day without asking how felicity were but not that day. So I told you you didn’t ask about felicity today. And the answer you gave just took me off guard. You asked me ‘who?’ And then I knew I had done a mistake allowing your mother to accept giving you the pills. You didn’t remember her. She didn’t remember you. And at least you weren’t a mess anymore but it still had hurt me back then to see what those pills had done to you.” Robert finished with a single tears rolling down his bearded cheek.

“This is too much all at once.” Oliver whispered and held Felicity’s hand in his. “So you’re saying mom gave me pills and I forgot all about Felicity? That is some fucked up story.” He whispered angrily.

“What about the first question? What happened with Donna for you two to not be on speaking terms anymore?” Oliver wanted to see if his mom would at least tell a bit of the truth.

“I would love to know that too, I lost my job that day.” Robert stared at her, waiting for answers probably more than Felicity and Oliver.

“I lied to her about an important thing and she didn’t forgive me for it.” His mother said but it apparently wasn’t enough for Felicity who started to chuckled.

“Yeah sure.” She scoffed.

“What?” His mother asked.

“Oliver and i found my father’s box.” She just said and Moira understood immediately. She got up from the table and directly in her room.

“What was inside that box?” Robert whispered to Felicity.

“A sonogram.” She whispered back to him and only Oliver heard it.

Robert immediately got up and rushed in the stairs to his and Moira’s bedroom. Oliver got up and put the music on and as loud as it can be to hide the yells happening on the first floor and went to her Thea’s gifts.

“Here Thea open your gifts.” Oliver gave her the gift he had chosen with Felicity and she tore the wrapping paper as fat as she could.

“I hope you’ll like it.” Felicity was nervous and Thea saw it. She walked toward her and put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“I’m sure I’ll love it because you and Ollie chose it.” Thea opened her gift and quickly smiled down at the box in her hands.

“So?” Oliver asked impatiently.

“I love it! It’s amazing! Where did you find it?” She hugged her box and felicity smiled.

“We had it planned for weeks! Oliver told me how you loved Soy Luna and she was coming to Starling today so we spent the day on the road to have her sign this pop figure for you.” Felicity smiled and Oliver sighed in relief, happy they didn’t drive all these hours and took Diggle somewhere he would have nightmares about for nothing.

Poor dog had been squeezed in the crowd when the actress had arrived.

“Well I’m glad you like it. You’ll tell Dig thank you because he suffered a lot to help us get you this.” Oliver and felicity laughed and he gave Thea her other gifts.

One hour later Thea was asleep on the couch her belly full of strawberry and chocolate cake.

Moira and Robert were still arguing in their bedroom and Tommy and Laurel went to bed with their heads down.

Oliver called Diggle to tell him that felicity could come home but the old man told him Donna was out that night and since Oliver was home she asked if Felicity could stay. Oliver told him it was okay and hung up to call Donna to tell her it was all good and felicity would stay here for the night.

He took Thea in his arms and walked to her room. He put her to bed and went to see Tommy to help him take Felicity to his bedroom.

Oliver took her wheeling chair up the stairs and went down again to help Tommy carry her up the stairs.

When she was back safely in her chair they said goodbye to Tommy and went to bed.

Oliver took her to his bedroom and picked a T-shirt for her for the night. He helped her get in bed and laid beside her, holding her in his arms with her back to his chest and they both fell asleep five minutes later with Robert and Moira still arguing next door.

 

  
“Ollie!” Thea yelled and stormed into the room. Startling both Oliver and Felicity awake. He turned around slowly, his stitches still hurting a little. And Felicity followed.

“Daddy is gone!” She started crying between Oliver and Felicity’s bodies and they both wrapped their arms around her petite form and hugged her.

“It’s okay speedy, I’m sure he’s just gone to find some work.” Oliver started.

“Yeah don’t worry he will never leave you sweetie.” Felicity wiped Thea’s tears and smiled but the little girl wasn’t in the mood today.

“Why did he leave? Is it because they had an argument yesterday? Is it because of the lie she told to Felicity’s mother?” Thea was too curious for her own good but Oliver couldn’t lie to her.

“I think mom did a mistake, a big one and dad discovered it and he’s not happy about it.” He tried to make it as simple as possible but it was hard for his seven years old sister to truly understand what it was about.

“But will he come back?”

“No.” Old ver heard his mother and turned around to see her leaning against the door with her arms crossed. “You should go to work Oliver, goodbye Felicity.” Moira was going down when Oliver yelled at her.

“Hey!” She stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at him with disdain. “You don’t get to be rude with Felicity. She and I we did nothing wrong if you want to be mad don’t be at us. You can only blame yourself.” Oliver got up and pushed her gently out of the room and closed the door.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity whispered, holding Thea still wrapped protectively in her arms.

“Don’t be sorry baby.” Oliver walked to felicity side and turned her around so that she was laying on her back. He leaned down and kissed her softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay? Thea loved her gift and she was happy for her birthday that’s what matters most.” Felicity and Thea nodded and Oliver helped Felicity sit.

“Come on Thea go get your stuff and put some nice clothes on, we’re going to see Roy.” Oliver winked at his little sister and she jumped out of bed going straight to her room.

An hour later they were back in the mansion and Thea was already running outside with Roy.

“I’m happy to see you two are still here!” Donna entered Felicity’s bedroom when hey were both laying in her bed watching Big Bang Theory.

“Hi mom thanks for knocking.” Oliver saw Felicity blush and chuckled.

“She’s your mom you don’t have to be worried. Everything she does is for your well being.”

“Exactly! And speaking of your well being, Oliver came to me maybe a month ago proposing to make you do activities such as the one you did when you went to the convention in New York, I asked your doctors about it and they said yes for you to take the plane.” Donna started and smiled.

“Really?” Felicity seemed to not believe what she heard.

“That’s amazing!” Oliver had the brightest smile on his face.

“Yes! It is! And so I was wondering if you would want to take some vacations and go to Europe ?” If Oliver knew something about Felicity’s it’s that she would never refuse to travel especially in Europe.

“I’ve always wanted to go there! This is amazing! Yes when do we go?” Felicity was already excited and Oliver was just happy for her.

“We’ll go in a month, around he end of May. And Oliver if you want to go with us we’d love to have you for the trip.” Donna’s proposal was really tempting but he couldn’t accept getting paid and having a free trip to Europe.

“I can’t accept, it’s too much Donna.”

Felicity slapped his chest. “Humbug! You’re coming with us!”

“Humbug?” Donna laughed at her daughters odd choice of word. “Don’t worry Oliver we’ll find an arrangement.”

“I’ll go if you let me pay half of my part of the trip but taking it off my pay each month.” Donna nodded and Felicity smiled at him, stealing a kiss from him.

“Fine Oliver. I just need to tell you both something, Robert came by this morning and he seemed upset. I asked him what it was about and he told me he knew that he was sorry and that he didn’t know. I thought you would want to know he came here.”

“Thank you, is he still here?”

“No he’s gone and he said he’ll fly to the west coast in two days.”

Thea. She was going to be utterly sad and hurt when she’ll realize he left. Oliver couldn’t allow that.

“I’ll go talk to him.” He simply said and Donna nodded then exited the room.

Oliver and Felicity went back to a comfortable silence while watching Felicity’s tv show.

Oliver and felicity were starting to doze off when Roy came in running.

“Oliver!” He yelled and shook him like a tree. “Oliver! Please!”

Oliver was completely awake now and Felicity was glaring at her little brother.

“What? What’s happening Roy? Did Thea bite you again?”

“No!” He started crying. “She fell and she won’t wake up, I tried everything I bit her I pushed her but she won’t open her eyes, please help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I love cliffhangers.


	12. A Live’s Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you’ll like this chapter ❤️

Chapter 12

  
A Life’s Worth

  
Never had Oliver ran this fast in his entire life. Despite the striking pain where his scar was. He was followed quickly by Felicity, her mother and Barry who thank god had already called an ambulance.

Oliver fell on his knees and put Thea in recovery position. He checked her pulse and almost didn’t feel it but when he did it was weak and irregular. He also tried to see if she was awake just in case but she was unconscious.

He took her tongue out to make sure she wouldn’t bite it or swallow it if she has epilepsy and they all waited for the ambulance to arrive while Oliver kept checking in on Thea every now and then.

It was another torturous fifteen minutes before the ambulance barged inside the room and asked Oliver what had happened. He told them everything he knew and the fact that she was a heart condition which lead them to escort her immediately and Oliver was told he would find his sister in Starling General, Ivy Town wasn’t fit to welcome young children with such condition as Thea’s.

They took Thea and started driving her to the nearest hospital to check her vitals. Oliver fell to the ground once more and started crying. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw two blue eyes filled with tears staring down at him.

“I’m sorry Oliver. I didn’t mean to hurt her I swear we were just playing!” Roy wrapped his tiny arms around Oliver’s shoulder and stared crying against his chest.

On the corner of his eyes he saw Felicity’s mother silently crying and Felicity rubbing her mother’s back while looking sadly at Oliver.

“I’m so sorry Oliver.” Felicity whispered to him.

  
_****Three days later**** _

 

“Why isn’t she getting better?” Oliver paced in the room while felicity tried to watch some TV but gave up when Oliver walked in front of it and stopped there too many times.

“Maybe it’s because she needs more time to heal, come on sit with me instead of pacing around the living room like some wild animal stuck in a cage.” Felicity opened her arms and he threw himself in them with a groan.

He nuzzled against her neck and sighed. He pushed her so she could lay on the mattress of the sofa so that both of them would be comfortable.

“I don’t know I just have a back feeling.” He mumbled. “I haven’t seen my dad since the argument he had with my mom four days ago and it’s almost May, which means it’s almost Thea’s birthday. Also we’re going to have the results of the first part of her trial. And I’m axioms about it.”

Felicity drew patterns on his shoulder blades and kissed his forehead.  
“First of all, of your father isn’t grown up enough to suck it up and be here for his daughter he’s an ass. Second of all, isn’t her birthday already passed? Like we celebrated it last week.” Felicity didn’t have time to finish her monologue when Oliver looked up at her with an emotion she couldn’t describe.

“We did?”

“Yes we did! We even bought her an autograph for Soy Luna?!” She tried to remind him and he remembered how excited she was about it and how happy felicity had been.

“We did. Well then it’s the twin’s birthday, isn’t it Tommy?” Oliver yelled the last part of his sentence to his brother who was about five feet from them, working with Diggle in the kitchen.

“Yes brother thanks for always remembering the date of our birth.” Tommy sarcastically said and felicity and Diggle laughed.

“For once I’ll have to be in his side,” Dig started. “He was shot, then your parents are filing for divorce, then his sister was put in an artificial coma. And then, please realize the poor dude has to sleep with his girlfriend every night!” Diggle said the last sentence with a chuckle.

“Stop I’ve had a lot on my plate lately!” Oliver defended himself but in vain, the three of them were already laughing.

“It’s okay Oliver we understand it’s hard but I mean I’m your brother. You know?” Tommy pleaded and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah yeah. But Diggle forgot to tell you that we also have to plan holidays for this young girl here.” Oliver pointed at Felicity and gave a knowing look to Dig with a wink.

“That’s true! You didn’t even tell me where we were going!” Felicity smacked Oliver’s arms in the cutest way possible.

“It’s because it’s a surprise.” Oliver rested his head against her shoulder but tried to not pull all his weight on her.

“You can only keep me in the dark for so long. When we land there I’ll know where we are.” Felicity told them.

“You’ll know but you won’t know what kind of activities we’ll do when we’re where we’re taking you.” Oliver smirked and kissed his girlfriend.

After playing some more with Felicity and trying to ask Tommy about what he would like for his birthday Oliver and Felicity were drove by Dig to the hospital.

When they arrived at her door Laurel and Moira were already inside talking about Robert while Thea was still sleeping.

Oliver stopped right there and Felicity stopped as well to listen.

“I don’t think he’ll come back I’m sorry Laurel. Your father just realized that he couldn’t be with me because of some things you’re too young to know of. But I can promise you he’ll always be there for you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep mom. What exactly did you do? Apart from cheating with some other dude?”

“How-“

“I heard you arguing about it. So how?”

“It didn’t only cost him his mariage Laurel, it costed him his job and his reputation. The man I slept with made sure your father would live in hell for some reason.”

“Some reason you cant tell me I guess?” Oliver heard sarcasm in Laurel’s voice and he couldn’t blame her. Their mother had hidden some pretty big secrets to them all.

“It’s not that I can’t tell you. It’s just that I don’t think you can handle it. That’s all.” Oliver chose this as his cue to enter with Felicity and apparently Thea also took it as her cue to wake up.

The first thing she did is whisper Oliver’s name and her brother came rushing at her bed side with Felicity beside him.

“Thea, oh thank god you’re okay.” He kissed his sister’s knuckles. “I was so worried.

“And I too.” Felicity added with a comforting smile. “My mom and especially Roy couldn’t stop worrying.”

Thea smiled at the mention of her young boy friend. “Is Roy okay?” She asked with a soft voice.

“Yes he is and there’s your mom and sister just there.” Felicity nodded toward Moira and Laurel. One was smiling and the other was glaring. Oliver saw his sister come closer and hug her little sister while his mother kept glaring at Felicity.

“Mom.” Oliver blurted and his mother stared blankly at him.

“What ? Do you expect me to just stand there while the reason why my daughter is in this very bed is sitting next to you?” His mother fumes with anger and now so was Oliver.

Laurel took Oliver’s place between Thea and felicity and held both girl’s hands.

“What is wrong with you!” Oliver half yelled at his mother and moved closer to her.

“What’s wring is that your father left me because-“ she started yelling but was cut of by Oliver.

“BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!” He yelled and Thea closed her eyes. Oliver saw felicity and Laurel trying to talk to her and at that moment he was very thankful to have those two amazing women behind him.

“I did it because your father cheated too Oliver!”

“What?!” Oliver, Laurel and Felicity said at the same time.

“He was cheating on me with the head of HR of Felicity’s father’s entreprise. Her name was Isabel Rochev.”

“I know that name.” Felicity whispered and Oliver turned around just in time to see her face become pale.

“Who is it?” Laurel was softer than her mother in the way she spoke and touched Felicity.

“She’s one of my mom’s friends and she’s kind of taking care of the entreprise since my dad is gone. But my mom’s still the CEO.” Felicity explained.

“So she’s alienating your mom. That’s what you’re saying?” Laurel said matter of factly.

“Yeah but it doesn’t work because our lawyer and I are there to warn my mom and thank god she listens. If she didn’t listen that entreprise would be all Rochev’s by now.” Felicity sighed and tickled Thea who laughed and olive returned to staring angling at his mother.

“You can’t possibly tell that it’s Felicity’s fault that all of this is happening to us!” Oliver started and Felicity and Laurel laughed louder and made more noise to cover the yells.

“It is! It’s her family’s fault!” Moira snapped and almost slapped Oliver.”

“Stop!” Felicity said through gritted teeth and moved forward. “I don’t think you can say it’s my or my mother’s fault when we paid for her trial. We saved you from losing all your money and even if my mom didn’t want to do it she still did because she knew how much Thea meant.” Felicity started crying and Oliver leaned down to take her in his arms.

“Thank you. I didn’t know it was you.” He wipes her tears and smiled at her.

“My mother didn’t want me to tell you because it was supposed to be anonymous.”

“I don’t care what you did for my daughter. Your mother and your father ruined our lives.” Moira has no mercy for Felicity and Oliver had enough.

“That’s What Thea’s live’s worth?! You’d rather refuse help over your pride! You disgust me mom! How could you put your personal discomfort with the family over your own daughter’s life. I want you out of here now! I’ll take care of your child alone since you don’t even want her to be helped.”

“Oliver..” his mother started but he was shaking with anger and tears burned down his cheeks.

“NO! Get out now! You don’t deserve to be at her bedside when you’re just so selfish. Even dad would’ve done better than this.” Oliver walked toward the door and violently opened it and waited for his mother to get out of the room.

When she did he closed the door behind him and practically ran to Felicity who was now crying and shaking.

“Hey baby.” Oliver took her to the sofa that was on the other side of the room and told Laurel to put the TV on. He scooped Felicity on his laps and held her right.

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “I thought I could handle it but she was so mean!” She looked up and sniffed. Oliver leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

“It’s okay. I understand why you’re crying and don’t worry you won’t have to face her again.” He kissed her forehead and watched Thea laugh at what was on the TV.

“What’s next?” Felicity whispered against his chest.

“What’s next, Thea is going to get the results of her tests and we’ll accompany her to her next session. Then we’ll go on our holidays tour.” He whispered in her hair and noticed how good they smelled.

“Tour?” She looked up with her eyes full of questions she didn’t dare ask.

“Yes, and that’s the only thing you’ll get.” She chuckled and kissed him.

Oliver put her back on her chair and tied her to make sure she won’t fall.

“So when are we going?” He saw her cross her fingers and he just couldn’t resist.

“We’re leaving in May. And just because you’re too cute I’ll even tell you we’ll have more than a month of it.” He winked and saw her chin drop.

“A month?!” Felicity clapped her hands and smiled so brightly it almost blinded him.

“Yes.” He whispered and kissed her softly.

  
_****Two days later**** _

 

Oliver was thrilled. Thea’s results came positive and the trip to Felicity’s perfect holidays had been all planned and finished this morning which meant they could start preparing their suit cases and would be leaving next week.

Felicity was asking questions all the time and today was no different as they were playing Uno with Thea while she was taking her treatment at the Clinique.

“Why don’t you just tell her where you’re going?” Thea innocently asked but Oliver knew better.

“You two are accomplice in this or am I dreaming?” Oliver scoffed “I can’t believe!”

“Pretty please!” Both sais at the same time with their best pout.

“I can’t tell you. It’s supposed to be a surprise and we’re going next week. If I tell you now the surprise will all be ruined.” Oliver pouted and the girls smiled lovingly at him.

“You’re so cute when you pout.” Felicity kissed his cheek.

De Isaac came in and greeted the three of them.

“How are you doing today?” He said while taking the IV off of Thea’s arm.

“We’re doing amazing! We’re trying to get Ollie to tell us where he’s taking Felicity on vacations but he won’t say!” Thea crossed her arms and pouted which elicited a chuckled from Oliver, Felicity and Dr Isaac.

“I’m sure I can make him spit something.” Felicity winked at Thea and Oliver’s cheeks reddened.

“Alright.” Dr Isaac put Thea down and they gave the game back to him. “I’ll see Thea next week and if I understood we’ll I won’t see you two so have a good time wherever you’re going and I’ll see you around.” Dr Isaac exited the room and Oliver took Thea and Felicity to the car and drove them back to the mansion.

“Okay speedy when you see Roy you tell him it’s not his fault you went to the hospital because he was really worried it was his fault.” Felicity said to Thea and Oliver took her wheeling chair and put her in it.

They entered the mansion and Roy was waiting for Thea and jumped on her when he saw her.

“I’m so sorry Thea it’s my fault I’m sorry.” He hugged Oliver’s little sister and held her for dear life.

“It’s okay Felicity told me to remind you that it’s not your fault and it’s true. My heart is sick but it’s getting better don’t worry.”

Roy looked at his sister and only when she nodded he stopped hugging Thea and smiled.

“I’m happy it wasn’t me. So if you’re not mad you want to come play?” Roy’s eyes lit up with hope and shined with happiness when Thea said yes.

The kids ran to Roy’s bedroom and left Oliver and Felicity alone to walk to where Donna and Barry were.

They entered the room with one of the police officer oliver had talked to when he was in the hospital a few weeks ago.

“Oh hi kids!” Donna hugged her daughter and then Oliver. “Tobias sent us an apology letter. I’ve already read it because I wanted to make sure everything he said was nice and it was. He apologized for his behavior, for shooting Oliver and hurting you and he said he has a 6 years sentence for trespassing, attempt to I don’t know what.” Donna gave the letter to Oliver and Felicity who immediately started reading it.

“I’m just here to make sure Mr Queen’s deposition remains the same and if you’re okay.” The officer told him and Oliver nodded.

“Alright I’ll walk you to the door then.” Donna showed him the way and they exited the room.

Oliver and Felicity walked to her quarters and poured themselves some fruit juice and sat on her bed to watch Big Bang Theory.

It has become a ritual. Do what you have to do during the day, go home, pour yourself some fresh juice and go to Felicity’s bed room and hug in her bed while watching Big Bang Theory.

Oliver first sat himself then scooped felicity up off her chair and between his legs. She used her arms to sit herself comfortably then laid down on his chest and rested her head on his left shoulder.

“Are you comfortable enough princess?” Oliver whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

She nodded and took his hands in hers and wrapped his arms around her.

They had two episodes of peace before Dig came in and told them he was leaving. And after watching his phone what Oliver thought was two episodes were in fact more like four. He realized time flies fast when he’s with Felicity but he wasn’t one to complain about having his girlfriend with him.

“Are you two going to be okay? Oliver you need to remember to take your pills correctly and to give Felicity hers. It’s really important. I don’t want to find you guys in a hospital bed again.” He glared at Felicity and Oliver saw her face redden.

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her.” Oliver winked and Diggle nodded.

“Bye kids.”

“Bye Dig!” Oliver and Felicity both said at the same time.

As soon as Dig was gone Oliver pushed Felicity just enough to get down from her bed and carry her to her wheeling chair. He gave her her meds and took his at the same time then they headed to the dinner room where Thea, Roy, Barry and Donna were waiting for them.

When they arrived Oliver gave a look at his sister. “You know you’re lucky mom is not okay because I would’ve brought you back home already. You have school tomorrow do you remember?”

His sister nodded and Felicity chuckled.

“It’s cute when he’s mad at his sister isn’t it.” Donna said to Felicity.

“I’ll take them both to school tomorrow morning, is that okay?” Oliver asked but already knew the answer.

“Yes it’s perfectly fine, I just have to warn you, your departure date was moved one week prior and you’ll be going this Saturday.” Donna told him and he nodded his head.

They all ate dinner while doing some casual talk and making sure to avoid talking about Moira or Noah or anything that makes anyone uncomfortable. Though when they were back to Felicity’s quarters with Thea, Oliver couldn’t shake this weird feeling he had about Felicity. She had been oddly off during dinner. Something was bothering her but she just wouldn’t tell.

Oliver put Thea to sleep and made sure she had her teddy close to her and exited the room to find Felicity trying to get on the bed so he helped her hop on it.

“Thanks. It’s harder than I thought even when I have my arms.” Felicity sighed and forced a smile.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked as he climbed on the bed and laid both of them correctly so he could put the covers on them.

Felicity sighed again and wrapped an arm around his hip and put her head on his chest.

“I’m okay.” She looked up and this time Oliver was sure the smile on her face was genuine.

He leaned down to kiss her and she took advantage on it to squeeze his ass cheek which elicited a groan from him, allowing her to slip her tongue in his mouth.

His hand too was now on her ass cheek and soon he was on top of her still kissing her like her mouth was water and he hadn’t drank in weeks.

His free hand went to her breast and his fingers started playing with her nipple. She moaned and bit his lower lip and used her both hands to squeeze his, according to her, perfect round ass.

Without thinking his pelvis thrust forward and elicited another delicious moan from Felicity. They were still devouring each other’s mouths when a noise stopped them completely.

“Ollie?” Thea said with a tired voice and Oliver immediately jumped away from Felicity who groaned at the loss of contact.

“Are you okay speedy?” He asked, worried she might have a heart ache or something else.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She simply said and Oliver got up and took his sister in his arms and went back to her room.

He hugged her until she fell asleep and put her back under the covers then practically ran to Felicity.

He laid back next to her and under the covers with a smirk as he looked at her.

“So, where were we?” He asked as he drew patterns on the top of her breast.

“You we’re doing that thing with your fingers.” Even though it was dark Oliver still knew Felicity was blushing.

“I can do better than that.” He kissed her and started removing her shirt sleeve.

“But you need to be quiet.” She nodded and bit her lip.

“I’ll be quiet.” She said in a voice low and sexual as hell.

Oliver smirked and resumed his ministrations.

  
_****Three Days Later**** _

  
Oliver had dropped Thea to his mother’s house and took all the things he needed for the holidays in a backpack and drove to the mansion.

When he was there Dig and Felicity were already waiting for him and had his luggage put in the trunk of the car they were taking as well as Donna who was standing next to felicity with a large smile on her face.

“Oliver!” Donna hugged him. “I’m so happy and thankful you’re taking my daughter on these holidays. I hope you’ll have fun.” She hugged her daughter and left but not before whispering something to Dig.

Oliver and Dig helped Felicity in the car and then hopped in the car next and in front of her.

“Here we go!” She clapped her hand impatiently and smiled so brightly Oliver was mesmerized for a brief moment.

“Holidays baby.” Oliver winked and kissed her passionately as Diggle drove in the direction of Starling Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VACATIONS BABY! I’ll be updating Remember Me soon, go check it out ^^


	13. Park Güell

Chapter 13

 

Park Güell

 

  
Oliver was sleeping peacefully in the plane. Dreaming about all the things he’d show Felicity on their tour. The project he had with Caitlin and Curtis and he couldn’t wait to see her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He was having a vision of her walking when he heard a noise and then Felicity yelled in his year.

“Oh my god Oliver!” She jolted him awake and he almost fell from his seat. Provoking an unstoppable chuckle from Diggle.

He looked around to see if there was any danger then put his hand on Felicity’s.

“What? What’s happening.” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his free hand and felicity started rambling about he didn’t know what but he heard just a fragment of this ramble.

“Tommy and Laurel’s birthday gifts!” She yelled.

Oliver instantly calmed her down and stopped her ramble with a soft kiss on her lips.

“I got this.” He smiled and kissed her again.

“What do you mean?” She raised a brow.

“I mean that I gave them our gifts when I went to get my suitcase and I told them to open it only today. So it’s okay hey have their gifts, Felicity.” He kissed her cheek and laid back on his seat.

“When are we there?” She asked for the thousandth time already. Both Diggle and Oliver sighed and flared at her.

“We’ll arrive when the plane says so.” Oliver told her and he knew it’ll make her speak and forget she didn’t know where they were going.

“That doesn’t make sense Oliver, a plane can’t tell you when we’ll arrive. Only the commandant aboard can tell you that and he hasn’t told us anything yet but I know we’ve been flying for already five hours and we’re in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean so we’re either going somewhere in Europe or somewhere in Asia which means either way we’ll land in Europe because we don’t have enough fuel to go all the way across the world.” She kept rambling about probabilities and Oliver fell back asleep without even realizing.

Oliver awoke hours later with a very sleeping Felicity on his shoulder and Diggle was sleeping as well. The commandant came inside the cabin and shook Oliver’s hand.

“Hi sir,” He whispered. “Well land in around three hours. We have just enough fuel to get to the airport so it’s perfect we won’t have to make a stopover.”

“That’s great. Thanks a lot. I’ll start to wake them up.” Oliver whispered and the commandant went back to the cockpit.

“Felicity.” He whispered in her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. “We’re almost there you need to wake up honey.” He kissed her forehead and she groaned, nuzzling further in his neck.

“You’ll miss where we’re landing if you don’t wake up.” Diggle mumbled and Felicity rose immediately and started looking around her through the window on Oliver’s side.

“Where are we.” She mumbled too and while Diggle was slowly stirring and looking through the window Felicity just fell on it and crushed her face to it.

“Look and take a guess” Oliver winked. He knew she was smart and intelligent she’s have no difficulty in finding where they were.

“We’re in Southern Europe?” She turned around to see him nod slowly.  
“Portugal?” He shook his hand and Diggle chuckled.

“A little farther.” He gave her a hint and she immediately knew if Oliver trusted the look on her face.

“Spain?!” She yelled and when Oliver nodded she threw herself in his arms and held him tightly. “Oh god I’ve always wanted to go to Spain thank you guys so much.” She held him tighter with each word she said and Oliver was just so happy to see her like that he didn’t mind the crushing feeling he felt on his ribs.

“I’m happy you’re happy.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead before she looked back and stared at him.

“Happy?” She huffed. “The word’s a euphemism.” She smiled so brightly and so contagiously Oliver found himself smiling as well.

“Well then I’m happy you are thrilled?” He tried another word which apparently was closer to the truth.

 

As soon as they landed Felicity started talking faster than she ever had and looked everywhere she could. And of course asked so many questions that neither Diggle nor Oliver could follow and answer them all.

They got in the rented car and drove to the hotel slash appartement they rented downtown. They arrived about half an hour later to a huge building that thankfully for Oliver and Diggle had an elevator to transport Felicity and her wheeling chair. When they entered the apartment Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes.

This was the most gigantic apartment he had ever been in. The living room slash dinning room was twice the size of Oliver’s first floor at his parents house. Then there was a long corridor leading to at least five different rooms including two separate beds rooms, one bathroom and two king size bed with a shower adjoining to the room.

Felicity and Oliver took the one on the left while Diggle took the one at the very end of the corridor right after to theirs.

They started unpacking for the stay, which is only three days, much to Felicity’s discontent. When they were done unpacking Diggle went out and grabbed some food for the three of them while Oliver prepared all the visits they’ll do during those three days and made sure they all knew of Felicity’s situation.

He heard Felicity roll her wheeling chair to where he was sitting in the living room and he started hiding all the papers from her.

“Why are you hiding things from me?” She stopped in front of his and had her puppy eyes and pouty face on. This was pure torture for him. And she knew he couldn’t resist when she pouted.

“I’m not hiding anything from you Felicity. I’m just making sure everything well do during those three days is all prepared and hat the visits we’ll make know of your condition.” He saw in her eyes that the reminder of her being in a wheeling chair was rather unpleasant but she didn’t say anything.

“That’s cool.” She tried but clearly had something else on her plate.

“What’s wrong Felicity? If it’s about me reminding you of all this.” He pointes to her legs and wheeling chair. “I’m sorry but-“

“No. It’s something else but Diggle’s here So I’ll talk to you about it tonight.” Oliver nodded and just a second after Diggle stormed in and put all the food bags on the table and Oliver put his papers aside to eat the delicious food Diggle brought back.

After they ate Oliver and Felicity went to bed after taking their pills and Diggle stayed in the living room watching some drama show.

He put Felicity to bed and took his shirt off and went to bed himself. He turned the tv on and put some tv show he thought Felicity might like. He had hoped that she would talk to him about what was bothering her but instead she gave him the silent treatment she gave him when he firstly arrived to babysit her.

Oliver didn’t try to push her and instead gave her the remote then turned over and drifted off to sleep without saying goodnight or receiving one.

  
Next morning Oliver woke up with the unpleasant Felicity McBroody and put her in her wheeling chair still without talking to her. They went to have breakfast and were served with the biggest table Oliver had ever seen.

His eyes widened as Diggle started to tell them what was on the table.

“Marmelade, eggs, bacon, vegetables, bread, croissants, chocolate bread, fruits, anything you want, name it, it’s on the table.” Diggle turned around smiling brightly but deflated when he saw Felicity and Oliver’s face.

“Don’t ask.” Oliver simply said. He sat felicity on the high chair to the bar table and sat himself opposite to it.

“Okay.” Diggle whispered and sat next to Felicity to help her grab what she wants.

“Hey Dig what time are we going I don’t really remember.” Oliver ate some marmelade with butter on the most crusty and delicious bread he had ever eaten.

“We’re going at 10 and then we’ll eat in a restaurant of your choice there. Then we’ll gorging next to it you know the park?” Oliver nodded and Diggle smiled while Felicity had her brows raised.

“Too bad you didn’t talk to me yesterday I’m sure I would’ve revealed our destination to you.” Oliver smirked and Felicity was red.

“I didn’t want to talk to you.” She replied sharply.

“I noticed Felicity. Thanks.” Oliver finished his bread and exited the table to go to the bathroom and wash himself. He then put on some clothes. May in Spain was warm but he still put some sweater in a backpack just in case as well as one for Felicity.

He didn’t know why she acted so mean suddenly but if she kept on not talking to him his surprise will fall apart mediocrely. He had planned this trip for months and he hadn’t planned on Felicity being so broody all over again. What was up with her anyway?

He was about to get out when Felicity entered and he sighed, sitting at the end of the king size bed they shared.

“Can I help you?” Oliver tried not to be heinous but she really annoying him with her childish behavior.

“I’m .. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so mean to you. Diggle talked to me and he told me I needed to tell you.” She played with her fingers and looked down at her feet.

“Then tell me because you being all broody and rude with me really makes me uncomfortable.” He got up and went to sit closer to her.

“I mean I know it’s not a good reason and it’s not the first time I have it since we know each other but I have a lot on my plate lately and that makes it more uncomfortable and I just-“ Oliver cut her ramble with a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and when he backed away she looked lovingly at him.

“Tell me. You know I can hear anything you’ll say.” He encourages her with a smile of his own and she bit her lips.

“I have.. I mean I um.. I’m on my period.” She simply said and Oliver’s jaw fell open. He expected everything but that. He knew women could be irritable during their periods due to hormones but he didn’t know they had huge mood swings the way Felicity does.

“I’m sorry babe I didn’t know.” He kissed her again and apologized one more time.

“It’s okay really. I don’t even know why you’re sorry i mean I’m not hurt or anything but Dig told me you couldn’t possibly know so he advised me to come and tell you so here I am. Telling you about my period. Which, in case you haven’t noticed, makes me broody and moody.” She huffed and Oliver chuckled.

“It’s alright every girl on the planet have their period each month and now I understand that you can have mood swings. But don’t worry with what we prepared for you today you won’t be broody for very long.” He winked and she laughed. He would never get tired of her laugh.

“Just one question, were you even mad at me in the first place?” Oliver felt like he wouldn’t get a real answer but he still tried anyway.

“No. Not really. I mean it wasn’t really you.” She tried to explain but he shushed her with another kiss.

“It’s alright. We better get going if we don’t want to miss our time.”

“Our time?” Felicity followed Oliver through the corridor and he nodded when they arrived to the living room.

“He told you about our plans didn’t he?” Diggle was about to cross his arms when Felicity shook her head. “No?” He huffed.

“No he just told me we must get going because we don’t want to miss our time?” Felicity really had no idea where they were going.

“Yes. So let’s get going.” Diggle took one of the bags on his shoulders and they all went out and in the car to the first unknown destination on their Barcelona Tour.

 

They arrived fifteen minutes later in front of their first monument and Felicity couldn’t contain her joy when she saw the Sagrada Familia.

“Oh my god! You didn’t ! This is amazing!” She had tears in her eyes and Oliver couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips.

“We did.” Diggle put her on her wheeling chair and they started to round the gigantic church. “And it was thanks to Oliver because I wouldn’t have bought of going there.”

“That’s so cool. So amazing. I love it thank you guys so much.” Felicity held her hand out to Oliver and he took it. He walked by her side while Diggle was pushing her. They arrived at the entry and were met with a small queue. They entered the church pretty quickly and was amazed by what he saw in there. All the windows were multicolored mainly with green and yellow and red. The design of the church was amazing and the resonance was incredible.

He, as well as Diggle and Felicity was left speechless by the beauty of the architecture that was in front of him. Hundreds of years of hard work and the thing was still not finish but was till the most beautiful monument he had had the chance to visit.

They stayed in the Sagrada Familia for a good thirty minutes and took a few picture, all three of them or just Felicity or Dig and Felicity or Felicity and Oliver in it, then they went out and looked for a place to eat.

 

After they finished eating they went to the second visit of the day not far from the Sagrada Familia, Park Güell. The park was as beautiful and breathtaking as the Sagrada Familia. It’s architecture and design was original and intrigued Oliver as to how it was made. They walked through the park until Oliver saw Diggle slowly nod and went away to leave just Oliver and Felicity alone when they arrived to where Oliver wanted to take her.

“Hey.” He drew her attention on him and led her to the bench on the side of the park where a gigantic tree was covering the entirety of the beautiful colorful bench they were sitting on.

“Where’s John? What are we doing here?” She looked at him quizzically and started to panic but he was quick to reassure her.

“Don’t worry Diggle’s doing a grand tour of the park while we’re here and I have some things to tell you.” Her eyes squint and she waited for him to tell her.

“Please tell me I’m an impatient person!” She complained when he didn’t say a word.

“I’ve noticed!” He chuckled and pulled his arm in front of his face before her hand hit his jaw and instead his his forearm.

“Don’t play with me Queen I’m still on my period.” She pouted and he nodded.

“Alright alright sweet lady. First, we have overall five destinations that does not include Spain. Well tell you each time we arrive. Then I can tell you that tomorrow we’ll be going to Las Ramblas.” Felicity smiled and clapped her hands while Oliver prepared for the last bit of his speech. Didn’t matter how long her had been preparing it in his head it felt like a huge weight on his chest and telling her wouldn’t lift it a bit.

“I have one more thing to tell you and I’m a bit scared.” He told her and her smile deflated immediately, replaced by a serious face.

“Tell me. You know you can tell me anything right?” She put her hand on his arm and nodded to encourage him to talk.

“Alright here goes nothing.” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “Remember when we went to New York and we met those amazing doctors and IT professionals named Caitlin and Curtis?” She nodded and smiled.

“I adored them they were so nice and smart! I wish I was like them.” She dreamily said.

“But you are. Not everyone. No, no one can say that they got a master’s degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science while working from home.” He smirked and she blushed. He had been so proud of her when she came to see him with her diploma.

“So what about them?” She cut him off his reverie and he stared at her. It can either go good or wrong.

“Well, I talked to them when you were doing a tour and they told me they were working on trying to find new projects that allowed them to mix technology and medicine since Caitlin in a doctor you know. So I told them that you had a nerve damage on your spinal chord. And I also told them about how it was affecting your whole body since the nerve damage was becoming bigger every year.” Oliver stopped to the critical part, looked at her to gauge her state.

“And then? What about it?” She pressés him.

“They created something.” She nodded slowly, unsure as to what to do or how to react and Oliver told her. “They finished a microchip that can allow you to walk again Felicity.” She opened her mouth and was just speechless, string blankly at him.

“You can walk again, Felicity.” He waited for her reaction and expected everything but what she did.

She put her hands away and started crying. “You did what?” She half yelled and started crying.


	14. Last Trip Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter ! Happy reading ❤️

Chapter 14

 

Last Trip Planning

 

  
Oliver thought maybe he had broken her with his surprise. She had been crying for the past hour now and was not ready to stop crying apparently. John had stayed with her the whole time since they arrived at the apartment about fifteen minutes prior.

Oliver was left alone and packing g in the living room. He had his own tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Had he done a mistake? Wasn’t she happy to be able to walk again? Oliver sat on the giant couch and let frustrated tears roll down his cheeks as he heard Felicity yell at Diggle.

“You know I can’t! This isn’t going to work!” Oliver felt his heart break into million pieces the more she spoke.

“You have to tell him!” Diggle yelled back. “He has the right to know what’s going on! You know he thinks you don’t want to walk again and that he’s made a mistake, Felicity?!” After that Oliver only heard silence again. He had fallen asleep by the time they got out of their room and they didn’t bother waking him up until it was time for dinner.

“Oliver.” Diggle whispered and shook his shoulders. “It’s time to eat.” Oliver groaned and turned around in the couch.

“I don’t want to eat.” Diggle took the cover off of his body and pushed him on the ground.

Oliver fell with a thud and opened his eyes to stare at the old man. “Time to eat.” He simply said. Oliver got up and reluctantly walked to the dining table and sat opposite to where Felicity sat. Not because he didn’t want to be near her. White the opposite but since she yelled so much and cried non stop he just assumes she didn’t want to be near him.

But when he saw her face decompose when he sat two chairs away from her it made his heart break into tiny pieces and he saw she was about to cry so he hurried and sat next to her.

He put his hand on hers and stroked to back of her fingers with his thumb. She looked up and smiled the smallest smile he had ever seen but it was still there.

“Alright guys, tomorrow we won’t be able to go to Las Ramblas. We’ll take the plane earlier since we need to start our visits the same day we arrive.” Diggle set their plates in front of them and smiled sympathetically at them.

“Okay. But will we be able to do all the things this time? I mean we have the Colesseum, Trevi Fountain and-“

“We’re going to Rome?!” Felicity’s jaw fell “for real?!” She yelled and squealed.

“Yes we are.” Oliver simply answered and half smiled. Felicity instantly deflated and swallowed.

“Oliver-“

“No.” He put his hand up as to stop her from talking. “Not now please. I would love to eat and talk about Rome and the places we’ll visit.” Oliver and Diggle shared a knowing look and he knew Felicity now wondered what else they’ll do.

They spent the entire dinner talking about Rome and Oliver and Diggle hinted their next destination by just saying it was warm at this period but still kind of like Starling and Ivy Town. Then when they finished Oliver and Felicity helped Diggle clean the table they went to their room and Oliver started taking some clothes for the day after and his toothbrush as well as some body wash.

“What are you doing?” Felicity interrupted him as she set herself comfortably on her side of the bed.

“I thought that-“ Oliver stopped missent en ce when he saw her tears eyes stare at him. “What’s wrong? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Why did you take your stuff?” She avoided his questions by asking him more.

“I thought you were mad at me so I was going to sleep in another room and leave you in peace.” He sighed and put his stuff back where they were and sat at the edge of their bed.

“I don’t want to be alone. We need to talk Oliver.” She was suddenly very serious and all fear had disappeared from her heavenly features.

Oliver got closer and laid beside her in the bed.

“Whatever it is you know you can talk to me Felicity.”

She played nervously with her fingers and said it, just above a whisper. But he heard it and his world fell apart with those three words.

“I am dying.” She swallowed and started sobbing almost immediately.

“What?” Oliver got up and stared at her in disbelief. “What do you mean? This can’t be true you’re in perfect health!” His own tears spilled down his rosy cheeks and his eyes burned.

“It is.” She sais between two sobs. “I am dying Oliver!” She turned her upper body and threw her entire weight on his and wrapped her arms around his naked waist.

“Why?” Oliver cried with her for about fifteen minutes before they started to calm down and stop crying.

They stayed that way for he didn’t know how long. Him soothing her and her letting out sobs from time to time. He couldn’t believe she was dying. His heart suddenly broke into a million pieces and it became hard for him to breathe. She was the purest most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him and life, or more accurately death, decided to take her away from him.

He hugged her for dear life and kissed the crown of her head while whispering soothing words in her cute small ears. Everything about her became so precious all of a sudden. He started shedding silent tears and let them roll down freely on his cheeks as the realization of her going away for ever dawned on him. He had to do something. He had to cure her but how? She had made it pretty clear she didn’t want any surgery when they talked that other night when Thea was in the house.

Oliver could remember the way she told him she wouldn’t do any surgery on her back. At the begging he didn’t understand why but maybe she already knew she was dying and though it was useless. But he will not abandon her. He will fight and find a cure no matter what.

Oliver took a long inhale of air and sighed when Felicity finally stopped sobbing for more than two minutes in a row. He sat up and looked down at Felicity who was crawled against his thighs.

He scooped her up and sat her against his chest. He waited for her to explain and put his hand on hers to support her in whatever she had to spit out.

“I... I am dying. The chord injury I had when I was 8 had spread through my body because of the nerve damage and is affecting my health and it is making me weak and fragile. Last time I had pneumonia because of it.” She explained and Oliver just started realizing how in a bad shape she was. “It could get worse but I’m dying. I could die in a horrible painful death but we’re going to avoid that.” He didn’t know what she meant by that but let her keep going. “Doctors said next time I’m sick I could die. I’m too fragile. My immune system is down and other than the fact that I’m not feeling my legs my lungs are becoming weak and soon I’ll need the help of a machine to breathe correctly.” She said it all with calmness and Oliver was just shocked. How come he didn’t know that? Is that why her mom was coming to the last destination. Destination he didn’t know a damn about by the way.

“Felicity,” he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her for dear life. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He needed to call Caitlin and Curtis now.

“I haven’t told you before because I wasn’t planning on you sticking by my side for so long, Oliver.” She nuzzled against his torso and then stuck her head on his neck.

“I’m going to save you. I can’t lose you Felicity do you hear me?” He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

She nodded but he sensed she didn’t believe him. It pained him that she thought her fate was sealed but he was going to save her. He will succeed. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and hugged her while peppering her forehead and they both fell asleep just like that. Holding each other as if the other was going to vanish.

  
Next morning was rough to say the least. Their eyes were red and swollen due to the good amount of tears they had shed during the night and the evening before. They helped Diggle pack all their belongings and gave the key cards of the apartment back to its owner and went to the airport where their private jet was waiting for them.

The flight to Italia was pretty quiet but Oliver had never felt closer to Felicity in his life than at this moment. He wanted to enjoy every moment he had with her and if he couldn’t save her he had to say what he wanted to say.

They landed in Rome just before lunch and took another rented car to the hotel they would stay in. The hotel room was small but big enough for the three of them to be comfortable in it. To Oliver it felt more like a small apartment but apparently, if you trusted Felicity and Diggle, this was a small hotel room.

There were two separate rooms with two king sized beds and two showers for each rooms. There was also a living room with a TV and a room service, so that means no home cooking in this hotel but thankfully enough for Oliver they only stayed for three days and their next destination will allow him to cook himself.

They unpacked their stuff and when everything was stored in the closets they went out to look for a good pizzeria because of course, being in Italy they had to try at least once a good pizza restaurant.

They went to a local pizzeria in downtown Rome, one that was close enough to the Trevi Fountain hopefully and ate while doing some casual talks about other countries they’ll visit and how many days there are left before they could come back home.

When Oliver mentioned going back home though he saw Felicity and Diggle stare at each other. There was something they didn’t tell him and it was frustrating him to no end. Especially when it came to Felicity’s health.

He didn’t point it out and they kept eating in silence after that, enjoying how good their pizzas were and eating them in record time.

When they were done they paid and went away to look for one of the monuments Oliver was so desperate to visit but most importantly show Felicity. They walked for a good fifteen minutes before they fell on the Trevi Fountain. Oliver wanted to see that monument first for no particular reason apart from the fact that is was truly beautiful.

They got closer and Oliver picked a penny from his pocket, closed his eyes, made a wish and threw the penny in the Fountain. With hopes that his wish would come true he looked back at Felicity and offered her a penny to throw in and make a wish.

Felicity and Diggle made their wishes as Oliver took photos of the Fountain on his phone. After they finished making their wishes and admiring the unique architecture of this splendid Fountain they decided to just walk home while Diggle took the car with him. Oliver had looked on his gps, walking to their hotel only took fifteen minutes and Oliver was okay to push felicity in case her battery was dead.

While they were walking on the paved streets a question popped in Oliver’s mind.

“I have a question.” Felicity nodded and looked at him, stopping her chair in the process. “Why do you have an electric chair? Because I know you can use your arms so I don’t get it.” Felicity nodded a few times before smiling.

“I have a wheelchair for the same reason that I’m dying Oliver. My body is weakened by the nerve being crushed permanently on my back. It takes a lot of energy for my body to compensate the nerve damaging my spine so whenever I have a regular wheeling chair I need to be at home. But you already saw me on a regular wheeling chair haven’t you?”

“I have. I just never understood why you had both when you told me countless times how much you like the little piece of freedom your arms offered you.” Oliver shrugged and they started walking back to the hotel.

Surprisingly enough they arrived before Diggle so they enjoyed the fact that he was not there and drew a bath but it only lasted so long. Fifteen minutes after they entered their bath they heart a door slam and Diggle mutter something in the lines of:

“Never driving again in this city. Ever.” They both chuckled and heard Diggle knock on their door.

“Everything okay in there?” Oliver loves how careful and attentive Diggle was with Felicity.

“Yes! We’re just taking a bath.” Oliver and Felicity knew Diggle would say something and it didn’t last long to have his answer.

“A bath huh?”

“Yeah, but were in hour swimsuits no worries gentleman Diggle.” Felicity answered to him.

“How did you put your swimsuit on Felicity?” Oliver could sense Diggle wanted to laugh at the situation for some reason but didn’t.

“Oliver helped me with the bottom and I made sure he didn’t peak.” And with that sentence that was the undoing of the stoic and unbreakable Mr Diggle. Oliver and Felicity heard him burst out laughing while going away to his room.

“Did we do something wrong?” Oliver asked, concerned he had broke an unknown rule or something.

“No Diggle is just like a father to me he takes care of me and since the Tobias thing he makes sure no man hurts me physically or emotionally. He’s jay being the sweat papa bear you never knew he was.” Felicity looked up and winked at Oliver.

He leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips softly before hugging her tighter and enjoying the warm ness of the bath while being with the girl he had slowly, but surely, fallen for.

  
Next day was their only day to visit since the last day and first day of each trip to a different country was dedicated to packing and unpacking their stuff to the next hotel or apartment they rented.

They are their breakfast quickly and prepared a backpack for the day. They went out and in the car to the Colosseum.

After Ol cet had learned Felicity was dying his world fell apart and he cried in silence for an hour before he went back to sleep with her. He had messaged multiple times Caitlin and Curtis, asking them to come over but he had no idea about their last country. Diggle had kept it a secret for some reason but he needed to push him into telling him where they were going to that Oliver can have Curtis and Caitlin come over.

“Oliver?” Felicity pulled him out of his daydream by touching his hand with hers. “We’re here look.” She showed him the Colosseum by the window.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see it and go inside!” Oliver got suddenly really excited at doing every little thing with Felicity. Her presence had become so precious and unsure at the same time. He had been in the permanent scare of losing her since that other night in Spain.

They got out of the car and put Felicity on her wheeling chair then they walked toward the huge monument. They queued to enter the Colosseum. Fifteen minutes later they were inside and wandering in the grand corridors of the old arena.

“This is truly amazing. There’s so much history within these walls.” Felicity whispered while looking around and picking up any small detail Oliver couldn’t even have seen even with a magnifier.

“I take it that you like it?” Diggle smiles proudly when Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m glad you like it.” Oliver leaned down and kissed the front of her head.

They walked and made rounds in the Colosseum for a good hour before almost getting lost and deciding to walk back to the exit. They went to look for a restaurant and settled in a cozy traditional restaurant in a small street near the Colosseum. They stayed an hour and a half in that restaurant and then just went for a walk around the Colosseum and found a shopping store where Oliver made sure to buy some tokens for his siblings and parents before taking another one for Felicity. He’d give it to her later on their last country, wherever it was.

Then they took the car and went to the St Peter’s Basilica. After fifteen minutes of traffic and ten more just to find a place to park, Diggle gave up and dropped them in front of the Basilica while he went to search for a parking slot.

They stayed in front of the Basilica just for a few seconds to admire its beauty from the outside then they went inside and the view was even more breathtaking than from the outside.

The architecture of that monument is tremendous and so precise, Oliver didn’t know how the painters and sculptors could be so precise on such hard materials.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Her looked down at Felicity and smiled when she looked up with the brightest smile he’d seen in a while. “For everything you’re doing. For making me see the world before-“ She stopped herself from finishing that sentence and Oliver deflated.

“You’re not going to die Felicity I’ll make sure of it.” He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her but he really didn’t know how he could save her with what she told him she has.

He told Caitlin and Curtis everything she told him. They said they had something for her lungs and her weakened body but they had nothing for her nerve damage. They need to find a match for her to have new ones they said.

“That’s sweet of you Oliver but I know where we’re going on our last week and it’s not for vacations.” She absently told him.

“What do you mean?” How come she knew and he didn’t? That was unfair to him. But he had already planned it. Wherever they were going Curtis and Caitlin would send him the cure and chip they made for her when they would be in France, their next destination.

“Our last destination is Sweden.” She said as if it was obvious but it really wasn’t.

“What about Sweden?” He said as they walked around the Basilica and absently looked around the master pieces craved in the walls and on the roofs of that master piece monument.

“Nothing.” Felicity said but he knew she wasn’t telling him everything. Instead she chose to change the subject and truthfully, Oliver was thankful for it.  
“Where are we going next?” She turned around, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and her hands shaking with anticipation.

“You’ll know when we land.” He smirked and of course he knew she knew it was predictable. She didn’t tell him so he would act as childish as her and not tell her either where they were going.

As he walked through the gallery of arts in the west wing of the Basilica he thought to himself how childish it was to prevent her from knowing where they were going. He knew he should’ve told her, if she wasn’t telling him why they would go to Sweden she had a good reason. Felicity was not the kind of person who lied or anything.

He walked back to where Felicity is and stand beside her, watching the painting she was staring at for the past five minutes. Probably analyzing every detail and every character painted in that giant canvas.

“Felicity,” She hummed absently and turned her head towards him without taking her eyes off of the painting.  
“Our next trip will last a week and it’ll be in south of France.” He whispered and when he looked down at her she was staring at him this time and her jaw had dropped. He nodded slowly with a smirk.

“Oh that means we’ll celebrate your birthday in France?” She clapped her hands and turned her wheeling chair to where she apparently saw Diggle, but he didn’t, way too absorbed by Felicity’s beauty to see anything else.

He came running after her and toward Diggle.

“How did you know next week was my birthday?” He asked her and both her and Diggle smirked.

“I told her. After your sister told me to offer you a big cake for your birthday.” Diggle told him while Felicity nodded her head slowly.

Oh Thea that traitor. She knew he hated celebrating his birthday and yet she had managed to sneak up on him and tell them when his birthday was.

“I need to call my sister when we’ll be there.” He whispered and Felicity chuckled.

“Of course Oliver. But we need to come back to the hotel first so we can pack our things and eat before the plane take off tomorrow morning.” Felicity said and Diggle started going out.

Felicity rolled her chair toward the exit and Oliver followed her closely. They went back to their hotel room and started packing things up. After they finished their packing they went out for their last meal and opted for a traditional good pizza just around the corner of the hotel they were staying in.

They spent an hour in that restaurant and went back to the hotel with their bellies full of delicious pizza. After preparing everything for they departure tomorrow Oliver finally went to bed where Felicity was reading some comic book about a green archer.

“You okay?” He said as he went under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She hummed happily and peppered his jaw while he sighed happily too, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

“Yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.” She said absently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

“What is it about?” He smiled softly.

“About Sweden. I should’ve told you why we were going there.” She sighed and played with her fingers nervously.

He moved back to see her face and noticed she was one blink away from tearing up.

“What’s happening why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.” She said as she started sobbing.

“Tell me.”

“Sweden is very unique.” Oliver nodded and she continued. “It’s the only country that has centers for people like me. Centers that help you go and it’s authorized by the law so that’s why Dig, as well as my mom took this country as our last trip and didn’t tell you about it because you wouldn’t have agreed to go there if you knew where we’re were going precisely.” She finished her babble with another small sob.

“What will we do there? And why is your mom going?” Oliver really didn’t understand. He should have been smarter and look what was so special about Sweden that made her act like this.

“Is this center like a vacation center?”

“Only for me, in some way.” She chuckled at her own private joke. Oliver raised his brows, waiting for her to explain.

“Oliver..” she inhaled and exhaled before looking right into his eyes with such sadness that had he been standing he would’ve had to sit down.

“It’s a dying center.”


	15. La Promenade des Anglais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE. That’s all, enjoy and happy reading ❤️

 

Chapter 15

 

La Promenade des Anglais

 

They arrived in France just about two hours ago and Felicity was already sunbathing on the terrace of the luxurious mansion they had rented for the week on the French Riviera. She had asked Diggle to leave her alone but couldn’t focus on the book she was so excited to read since her thoughts were only filled with Oliver’s cries and yells when she told him she was going to die at the end of this trip.

She knew she was dying for years now and had made peace with it but Oliver, who was currently giving her the silence treatment since she told him the news just the night before.

It pained her to see him avoid her and avoid all eye contact with her at all cost. He talked to Diggle to ask her things and she had to talk to Diggle as well if she wanted to tell him something.

Felicity put her book down and marked the page she was reading and took her sunglasses off. She closed her eyes and tried to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks once more today.

Oliver had left their bedroom so rapidly the evening before she didn’t even have time to react and even if she did the numbness in her legs reminds her she wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it even if she wanted to.

Thankfully today was just about relaxing and enjoying the agreeable weather of this sunny and of May.

Tomorrow they were supposed to go to a city called Nice, there they would visit the port as well as simply wandering in the marbled streets of the old French city. Felicity was thrilled and impatient to go there and had a regain of happiness that she used to get off her long chair and into her wheeling chair with no one’s help.

She went into the provincial cuisine and as soon as Oliver saw her he ran away in the room he had taken on the first floor. She swallowed her smile and went straight toward Diggle.

“ How is he?”

“He needs time Felicity.” Diggle started but Felicity didn’t understand.

“Time for what?! He’s not the one who’s going to die! I! I am the one who’s dying and has six months to live.” Felicity was raging. How was he asking time when she had none? This man may probably lose his sister as well but that’s no reason to be a brat with her.

“I know Felicity but you just basically told him you’d be going to a center to make yourself die. It can’t be easy on anyone.” Diggle reasoned her and she lowered her head. He was right. As much as it was weighting on her it was probably weighting on him just as much.

“But why would he be so affected? I mean I’m just the girl he babysits and occasionally kisses.”

“You’re his girlfriend Felicity. It’s more than just babysitting for him.” Diggle crosses his arm and nodded toward the door from which behind was Oliver locked in since they got here.

“I even planned a birthday gift for him.” She started playing with her fingers nervously and Diggle noticed immediately. What she was going to give him wasn’t something small and she wasn’t even sure if she could. She had never asked after all, never done it before.

“And what would that be.” Diggle raised a brow and stared at her. Felicity looked up and bit her lip and she knew the moment he knew when his mouth opened wide and his jaw fell.

“Yeah.” She simply said.

“Well, if you want to offer him that you’ll have to have him talking to you.”

“Offer me what?” Oliver entered the room and walked nonchalantly toward the fridge. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose was red as well as if he kept wiping it since yesterday night. He was wearing a simple grey sweatpants that fitted him perfectly and a white shit with obey written on it.

“Your birthday gift.” Felicity said and John nodded with a comforting smile as to encourage her. He left the room leaving Felicity defenseless face to face with Oliver.

“What birthday gift?” He asked her, slowly but she could see he wanted to go.

“The one I wanted to give you.” She whispered high enough for him to hear.

“And what would it be?”

“Nothing it doesn’t matter anyway you’re mad at me.” She started to turn around and rolled her chair toward her room when she heard Oliver run after her.

“Wait Felicity!” He caught up with her and they entered her room together. “Please. Tell me.”

“No.” She kept her back on him and heard him sigh.

“Felicity,” he sat at the end of her bed and looked at her with sad puffy eyes. “Please we need to talk.” He pattes the empty place beside him and she went closer and sat herself on the bed but not directly beside him.

“What do you want me to say Oliver?” She shrugged, genuinely unable to tell what he wanted from her.

“I’m scared, Felicity. And I don’t want you to die.” She could see he was trying his damndest to keep the tears at bay. “I know you’ve already set your mind on it, and I know that you’re ready to die but I’m not. I’m not ready to see you die.” He turned his head to face her and scooped closer to her. “I don’t want you to die. You’ve got a whole life to live, you haven’t graduated from MIT just yet. You can’t give up Felicity, this life needs you. The world would be incomplete without you being part of it.” He put his hand on hers and entwined their fingers. He looked down and let a single tear fall down his reddened cheek.

“I... The only time. The one time that I’m finally happy, and the girl adores my sister and I don’t have any trouble with the mother or father. The only time I’m finally in love death comes in my way and ruin everything.” He started sobbing while still holdIng her hand but all she could do or think about what what he had just said.

He said he loves her. All of her. Not just her money, not just for the advantages. All of her. It brought and unexpected smile on her face, one she couldn’t seem to stop forming on her lips despite the fact that Oliver was crying next to her.

She heard him sniff and turned around to see him stare at her with misunderstanding.

“Why are you smiling ?” He sais between two sobs.

“You told me you loved me.” She pushed herself closer to him and held him tightly. “Dying isn’t a choice Oliver. If I had made the choice I would’ve lived a thousand years. But if I don’t go at the end of this trip I just have six months left.” He held her back and listened to what she said, Felicity was thankful she was sitting or else she would’ve fallen from whatever the place she would’ve been when he told her he loved her.

“But I don’t want you to go!” He held her tighter, if that was even possible. And they laid back on her bed. He scooped her closer and entwined his legs with hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“It’s better that way. Can we just enjoy the time I have left and visit Nice tomorrow? And just be together? Please?” She begged him and peppered his jaw with soft kisses.

He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Thanks for listening to me and not being mad at me.” He smiled and kissed her again. “Now would you please tell me the gift you were going to give me for my birthday? Which is in two days if I may remind you.” Oliver smirked and she recognized Here the young innocent boy she had come used to see every day.

“I’ll tell you in two days.” She winked and kissed his nose. She nuzzled herself against his body and put her head on the small of his neck and sighed happily.

They stayed like that for she didn’t know how long but she didn’t mind staying like that until the day she dies. The happy moment was unfortunately cut short by Diggle storming into the room and telling Felicity she needed to take her shower.

She unhappily got back in her chair and stile a kiss from Oliver’s lips before following Diggle in the bathroom. She showered herself quickly with the help of Diggle and then put her pajamas on while Oliver was cooking for the three of them.

After they finished their dinner they all went to bed and Felicity and Oliver took a room together. They installed themselves in the king sized bed and watched some movie before drifting off to Neverland while holding each other for dear life.

 

  
They spent the next day in Nice, walking around the streets and visiting some famous bakeries or shops. They bought a lot of food such as macarons and other traditional foods and sweets from the region. They finished their tour by walking down the ‘Promenade des Anglais’. The most famous avenue of Nice and it was truly breathtaking. Felicity had never seen such a beautiful sunset than the one she was witnessing right now.

The sky was a deep blue shading brighter the lower you looked and ended being orange and pink ish with the sun setting on the Mediterranean Sea. The reflects on the water were splendid and Felicity felt warm ness invade her heart as Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

“Do you want me to put you on that bench next to me?” He asked and she waisted no time and untied herself from her chair and reached out to Oliver who gladly wrapped his arms once more around her petite form and took her with him on the small bench he was sitting on.

He sat her comfortably on his lap and kissed her forehead. “Do you know where Dig is?”

“He’s calling Lyla.” She nodded toward the sand in front of them where Dig was sitting with his phone up his ear. “What are we going to do tonight?” She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

He hummed happily and hugged her tighter.

“I was thinking game night with Diggle if he’s up to it or just spend the night together watching some show or playing Monopoly?” He proposés and Felicity nodded.

“Sounds like a very good idea.” She let him lean down and kiss her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oliver deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms lower around her hips. Felicity felt Oliver’s hardening cock brush against her thighs and moaned against his lips, opening her mouth and granting him access to hers.

For a moment she forgot she was on a bench and in front of everyone but the sound of someone clearing their throat made her break her kiss with Oliver and lean back to look at who that person was.

“Am I bothering you? Tell me if I do.” Diggle had his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

“No.” She wipes her lips and started to push Oliver who took it as his cue to put her back in her chair. “We were talking about evening plans. And we thought it’d be cool to have a game night?” She looked up and smiled at her old friend.

“Unless you don’t want to if you’re tired or have something planned and you’d like to do it another night.” Oliver got up and buckled Felicity in her chair.

They started walking toward their hotel and stopped by a stand to buy ice cream. Then walked back to their hotel and ordered some food from a nearby restaurant.

When they finished eating Felicity was exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

“If you want we can play game night tomorrow Felicity?” John told her and patted her shoulder with a warm smile spread on his lips.

“Yeah that’d be great if you don’t mind I’m feeling a bit dizzy and I’d like to go to sleep.” She yawned and rolled her chair toward her bedroom after saying good night to John.

She said goodnight to Oliver and fell asleep just a few seconds after laying in bed.

 

  
The next day she woke up nuzzled against Oliver’s naked chest and a smile painted on her lips. She peppered his chest with sweet kisses. She heard him moan and he started stirring while waking up.

“Happy birthday, Oliver.” She whispered against his skin and kept kissing his hard chest and enjoying the way his body responds to her.

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her petite form. “Happy birthday to me.” He whispered and kissed her lovingly while turning them over so that she was under him and pinned between him and the mattress.

“How does it feel to get older?” She teased him with a smirk.

“It feel good if I get older by your side.” He whispered behind her ear and nipped at her industrial piercing eliciting a moan from her.

“You feeling better princess?” He whispered while keeping his mouth on her neck and peppering it with soft kisses.

“So so.” She simply said and Oliver looked up.

“You sure you’re okay?” He raised his brow and she could see worry written on his face but Felicity knew her body. If something was really wrong she would’ve felt it.

“No I’m okay I probably ate something that was outdated or something like that.” She smiled brightly and took his lips hostage with hers.

“And are you going to tell me what you had planned for me today?” He kissed begins her ear, then her neck, her jaw, her right cheek and finished his parkour on her lips.

“I’ll tell you later.” She whispered against his lips and moved her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re torturing me Felicity.” He sighed and got up from the bed and directly in the bathroom. Felicity sighed happily before feeling a burning sensation and just had time to turn over and spill her guts in the trash can next to the night stand.

She kept throwing up until she had nothing left in her stomach. She swallowed nothing and crawled to her wheel chair and sat on it. She took the bin to the kitchen and threw it all in the bigger trash can outside the kitchen.

She went quickly back inside and arrived in the bedroom just in time when Oliver get out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his hips showing his navel pretty well and making Felicity lick her lips at the thought of what could be under that towel.

She chastised herself with a shake of her head and smile up at him but apparently he knew her way too much now to be fooled by her facade.

“What’s wrong?” He came closer and lowered himself so that he was kneeling in front of her with on hand on her kneecap.

“I’m okay Oliver you need to stop worrying.” And also stop asking questions like that when she feels pretty nauseous. She could throw up on him without any warning.

“You’re pale. I can see something’s bothering you. But okay, just don’t complain if I don’t pay enough attention.” He got up and shrugged. Then he, almost purposefully if Felicity trusted herself, took his towel off and gave her a sneak peek of his perfect round ass without any piece of clothing on it.

Felicity was stuck in her chair, staring at his perfect ass when he unfortunately took his briefs and put them on. She sighed and pouted when Oliver turned around with a smirk on his face. The bastard did it on purpose.

“Unhappy about something sweetie?” He trader her but he was going to regret it.

She shrugged and told him; “no, I was going to propose to eat my breakfast off of your abs but I mean now that you’ve put all your clothes on why bother?” She left him with his jaw dropped to the floor and his feet planted on the floor unable to move as she directed herself toward the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

She positioned herself in front of her place around the table and started eating her cereals with John silently texting his wife. Felicity wondered for one second how he could be texting her when in Ivy Town it’s like midnight or 1am. Then her thoughts were interrupted by a noise on the corridor, Oliver had probably made something fall on his way to the kitchen. She heard him run from wherever he had dropped whatever and he came in shirtless and malice in his eyes.

Oh the bastard wanted to play. Game on, she thought as she played with her spoon, totally unaware of John’s state between the two of them until he got up and excused himself and went to the living room with his phone and breakfast.

“So you wanted to eat your breakfast off of my naked chest huh?” Oliver teased her as he sat right next to her. He kissed her cheek softly before pouring himself some cereals and then milk.

She nodded and took another, slow, spoonful of cereals.

“I wanted to do it and be as naked as you would’ve been.” She whispered and he stopped midway with his spoon hanging between his bowl and his open mouth. He slowly turned around to stare at her and raise a questioning brow.

“You’re not serious.” He mumbled as he took the spoon in his mouth and started chewing.

“Oh but I am. I have no bra on.” She dropped her spoon in her empty bowl and lowered her left sleeve to show him her bare shoulder. She saw Oliver swallow and his pupils widened.

“You’re not serious.”

“I’m dead serious.” She simply said and rolled her chair back and then toward the bedroom they were sharing.

“Wait!” He yelled from the kitchen and ran behind her as she entered the bedroom. “You weren’t kidding?” He panted and laid himself nonchalantly on their bed then stood on his elbows.

“I wasn’t. But I Alamo’s chickened out.” She told him with a huff. She felt his stare on her as she took her shirt off without any second thought and waited for his reaction.

When she looked up and saw the way he was looking at her was enough reaction from him and it made her blush down her chest.

“Is this my surprise for my birthday?” He slowly got up and scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He laid himself on top of her and the contact of naked chests make her shiver.

She nodded slowly as he started kissing her neck and went slowly down her chest. She started panting as she watched him kissing the top of her left breast then the other one.

Without any warning he took one nipple in his mouth and started toying with the other one with his thumb and index. She moaned and bit her lower lip.

His tongue twirled around her pebbled bipolar while his fingers played with her other nipple. He moaned against her left breast and nipped at her nipple eliciting another moan from her.

“Stop.” She swallowed and he immediately stopped his ministrations, Felicity’s body betrayed her and she whined at the loss of contact while her hands automatically seemed to put themselves on his torso.

“Did I hurt you?” He seemed scared and careful and she didn’t want that.

“No, Oliver. I’m not made of glass. I won’t break or shatter if you go a little hard on me.”

He nodded

“I wanted.. I wanted to offer you my virginity for your birthday but that seems just so absurd now. It’s seems stupid. Is it stupid?” She frowned and waited for his answer while biting her lower lip.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. “It’s not stupid Felicity. I didn’t know you were a virgin. I mean I thought after what we had done the other day in your apartment that you knew what you were doing.” He kissed her nose and smiled down at her.

“Really?” She chuckled “no I have no experience on the subject. And I’m scared.” She admitted and Oliver sighed. He leaned down completely and took her mouth hostage.

“I’m going to take good care of you and, are you sure you want this?” He kissed her cheek and went down her neck.

“I’m sure.” She whispered.

“I just have one question.” She stared at him and waited for him to ask his question.

“Do you feel anything at all down there.” He showed between her thighs and she nodded.

“As weird as it is I do feel something or else I would have been obliged to have a catheter.”

“Oh.” Oliver nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Now can we please go back to what we were doing?” She put her hands on both his cheeks and pulled his head toward her and kissed him passionately while his right hand wandered down her belly and ended between her thighs.

She moaned and moved her arms down to spread her left leg. Oliver saw her struggle and helped her spread her legs.

Without breaking their kiss, Oliver hooked his index in her shorts and pulled it down slowly.

When he was done taking her shorts and panties off her took care of his own shorts and briefs and Felicity’s eyes widened at the sight of his manhood. Was it even going to fit in her? Oliver pulled her out of her thoughts with a question she had planned on being asked.

“Condom?” He was panting and she could see his cock was already hard. She nodded toward her nightstand and Oliver opened the drawer and took the condom she had hidden there when they arrived two days ago.

He ripped the paper and put the condom on his erection. He placed himself in front of her entrance and looked at her waiting for her to confirm that she was okay with all of this.

She nodded and he penetrated her and she immediately reacted to it by moaning loudly and pinning her fingernails on his shoulder blades. He stayed put to give her time to adjust herself to his manhood and when she nodded her started moving slowly.

“Are you okay?” He asked, peppering her fave with soft kisses.

She nodded. “It hurts a little but it’s going away and getting replaced by pleasure.” She whined and pulled her head backwards biting her lower lip.

Oliver started thrusting harder and faster and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking mercilessly at it. The overstimulating Oliver is doing to her created a warm feeling in her lower belly. She had never felt that sensation before except for he time when she had foreplay with olive that other time at her apartment at the mansion.

“Oh yes!” She cried out as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Oliver groaned and thrust harder. His free hand went between their bodies and stimulated her sensitive bundle of nerves and soon Felicity was exploding in her first earth shattering orgasm. He walls clenched around Oliver’s cock and she felt his rhythm get faster and more uncontrolled.

She was going down from her high when she heard Oliver repeat her name as if it was a mantra: over and over again as he came in the condom, still inside her.

When they were both down from their high Oliver pulled his cock out of her and she felt herself being sore even though she is unable to move anything from the waist down. He took the condom off his shaft and threw it in the trash can.

He then laid beside her and threw the covers on them. She fell asleep humming happily in Oliver’s protective arms.

 

  
Next morning Felicity woke up before Oliver and decided to get off the bed, put on some clothes the best she could and went directly to the kitchen.

“Hello there! I heard some commotion yesterday.” John smirked and gave her her bowl of cereals.

Felicity blushed and started eating. While chewing her first spoonful she had a weird feeling as if her lungs had a hammer on them stopping them from fully taking air in.

She frowned and saw Oliver from the corner of her eyes.

“You okay Felicity ?” Oliver asked as he got closer.

“Felicity?” John tried to attract her attention but in vain.

Oliver sat beside her on the table but before he could reach her hand she fell unconscious on the table.

“Felicity!” Was the last word she heard Oliver and John yell before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... sorry?


	16. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring tissues,,
> 
> I also wanted to thank you so much for keeping on reading this and I love y’all

Chapter 16

 

 

Second Chances

 

 

They arrived at the hospital exactly fifteen minutes after Felicity had fallen on the marble bar table in the vacation house’s kitchen. Oliver had never felt so stressed and ill at ease in his life apart from the time when his sister almost died. He couldn’t breathe and kept crying and crying as the doctors took Felicity to the ER.

Diggle has called Donna in panic at 11pm Pacific Time. She had taken the plane immediately while Caitlin and Curtis were also taking the plane at that very moment toward Nice. Oliver started pacing in the waiting room with the other anxious close ones from whomever’s life was between surgeons’ hands.

“Excusez moi garçon,” [ excuse me boy] one French woman said as she used her hand to make him understand he needed to sit down.

“I don’t speak French.” Oliver simply said as he sat down and ran his hand through his hair.

“I told you excuse me boy. I want you to calm, we are all here because someone is sick.” The woman tried to explain as best as she could, given the fact that she apparently didn’t speak English that well.

Oliver nodded as Diggle entered the room with his phone in his hand.

“Oliver,” he waved his hand for him to get up and Oliver did so and followed him outside the waiting room.

“What?” He asked nervously, Diggle didn’t answer and just gave him the phone with a hopeful smile.

Oliver took the phone and put it to his ear.

“Mr Queen?” The unknown woman asked through the phone.

“Yes it’s me, who am I talking to?”

“I’m Dr Isaac’s assistant, we are taking care of your sister’s heart condition?” Oliver nodded, he didn’t need another bad news this day was just awful.

“Yes what is it about? Is my sister okay?”

“Actually she is very good Mr Queen, she reacted well to the liquids we were injecting in her system and we observed an improvement on her blood vessels. What happened is that the products we injected in her liquified her blood and lowered the chances of having a clot in her veins or arteries close to her heart. Now with that observation made, Dr Isaac decided to move her to the next step of our trial and he wanted to tell you.” By the time this woman had finished talking Oliver was against a wall and almost fell to the ground, happy tears falling down on his cheeks.

“Really?” He asked with a trembling voice. “She’s doing better? She won’t have any clots or surgeries anymore?”

“That’s our final goal and we will do anything in our power to make it come true.” He felt at the same time utter joy and utter sadness, because he didn’t forget where he was at the moment and most importantly why he was there. Curtis and Caitlin wouldn’t arrive until noon and Donna just a bit before them.

“Thank you. So much, you don’t know how much it means to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for taking care of my sister and making sure she’s okay.” He tried to stop crying but it was impossible at that stage of stress he was in.

“You’re very welcome Mr Queen. Enjoy your vacations, we’ll see you soon.” The woman hung up and Oliver got up and went toward Diggle and gave him his phone back.

“What’s up man? You look like a plane crashed on you.” Diggle remarked with a chuckle and Oliver huffed.

“It’s Dr Isaac’s assistant was on the other end of the phone. She just told me that my sister was accepted in the next step of the trial, and that she was getting better.” Oliver had another wave of sobs crashing on him and was surprised when Diggle wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Congrats man. That’s good!” He put his hands on his shoulders and shook him. “That’s amazing! Your baby sister is getting better.” He smiled and Oliver half smiled.

“Yeah but Felicity..” those three words were enough for Diggle to deflate completely and erase the smile he had on his face.

“She chose this Oliver you can’t ask her to live when you can clearly see how much it hurts her. On a daily basis. She threw up the morning of your birthday but didn’t say anything to anyone because she knew I’d have to take her to the doctor.” Diggle calmly told him.

“What? She seemed fine I don’t get it.” Oliver started pacing again outside the waiting room in the white corridor.

“She’s getting worse Oliver, and we can’t do anything about it!” Diggle half yelled when Oliver saw two people behind him,

“Actually we can.” Oliver recognized Curtis’s voice behind Diggle and Caitlin walked around and came to hug Oliver.

“How are you? Where is she?” Caitlin was always nice and kind to people and that’s probably what Oliver liked most about her.

“She’s in surgery but how are you guys already there?” Curtis and Caitlin looked at him with worried eyes.

“Oliver what time do you think it is?” Curtis asked, careful to hide his watch as Diggle and Caitlin did the same.

“I don’t know we just got here I kind of lost track of time.” He raised his brows and took his phone to look at the time when he saw it was already noon.

“Mr Diggle?” A doctor from behind Curtis cake around and shook hands with Digg. “I’m Miss Smoak’s surgeon. The nerve damage has become too big. It took too much energy from her.” The doctor started as Oliver felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Donna as well as Roy and Barry behind her.

“She stopped breathing. It asked too much effort for her heart and lungs to take care of her nerves and she’s just too tired. We put her on a breathing machine. She’s in coma until we find a solution. I hope you understood what I said, I don’t have the correct vocabulary to really explain what happened.” The Doctor nodded and Curtis and Caitlin followed her to do god knows what.

“Oh my baby.” Donna wrapped her arms around Oliver and stared crying uncontrollably. He held her back and cried with her.

His life was really shitty. First he learns Sara is a psycho, then he learns his mother had cheated and almost had a child with Felicity’s dad. If that isn’t creepy enough. Then his sister is in a life or death situation and then when he learns she’ll get better it’s Felicity’s turn to be between life and death and breathing thanks to a tube down her throat.

“She’ll be okay, she’s a strong kid.” Diggle reassured them and took them to the cafeteria so that at least Roy and Barry could eat something.

 

They arrived at the cafeteria and Oliver couldn’t eat anything. Donna couldn’t either and I’m the end only Digg Roy and Barry ate something. They chatted about League of Legends and school as well as Thea getting better and seeing her more often than before and that it kept Roy from thinking about Felicity.

Barry also found a girlfriend named Iris, Oliver found that name pretty. She was his age and her father was a policeman and probably the nicest man Barry had ever met.

“When did you meet her?” Donna asked, apparently not informed that he had a girlfriend.

“When Felicity, John and Oliver went away on their vacation trip. I went a lot to the library and we were working together pretty much every time I went there until I stopped chickening out and I kissed her.” Barry blushed and Diggle tapped his shoulder.

“That’s good kid! Also on good news, Thea is getting better I don’t know if you’ve heard. She’s going to start the second part of the trial treatment next week that’s right?” Diggle asked Oliver who nodded and smiled at the thought of his sister getting better but was still sour about Felicity still being in a coma and none of them being able to see her yet for health and security reasons.

They all finished eating in an awkward silence. Oliver just wanted to go see Felicity and he was pretty sure Donna felt the same way. At around 2pm they walked toward her room and saw her doctor again.

“Hello again.” She said warmly and saw Donna. “Are you her mother?” Donna nodded and she debriefed her quickly before telling them it was okay to see her but only two at a time and Roy was too little to come in.

Barry and Donna were the first ones to go inside while Oliver left Diggle with Roy to talk with the doctor and Caitlin and Curtis in another room.

“So, Mr Queen, your friends took almost two hours to explain to me what they had invented and when I finally understood I was happy to tell them their invention was approved by the board and it will indeed save her heart and lungs from failing any more than they have already. But what surprised me more is what you asked to do. Are you sure?”

“Yes I am very sure about it. It’s the only way, they made tons of researches and it’s the only way to save her.” Oliver assured the doctor and she nodded.

“I’m going to have to take a sample to see if it’s compatible.” She started to take out the biggest needle Oliver had ever seen and he took his shirt off.

She took the sample she needed and went to the lab to analyze it immediately.

“You’ll know in about two hours.” Caitlin draw soothing circles on his back and he put his shirt back on before going back to Felicity’s room.

 

When they entered the room Donna left her chair beside Felicity for him to sit in and they all went out, leaving him alone with Felicity.

He sat on the chair Sonna was in and took Felicity’s surprisingly warm hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and started sobbing, again.

“I’m so sorry.” He started whispering. “I thought I could be with you, and save you at the same time. But apparently I can’t. I almost found a cure for you, one that could’ve actually saved you and you would have been happy and with no pain at all.” He stopped to swallow the top much saliva in his mouth.

“I never told you. You never gave me the chance. But I wanted to thank you. For everything that you did for me. For being with me when I was stupid and for believing in me and trusting me when I didn’t even trust myself. For being there for Thea and with Thea. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you.” Then he started cried uncontrollably at the thought of never seeing her beautiful eyes and bright smile ever again.

“I should have been.. I should’ve been more careful to the symptoms. I should’ve looked more and paid attention to the small things such as you throwing up the other day.” He held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles again one by one this time.

He straightened his back and smiled weakly.

“You know Thea is getting better? That’s all thanks to you because of your joy of life and the way you always supported us and cared so much about Thea’s wellbeing. She was accepted onto the next phase and she’ll start next week! It’s going to be harder on her apparently and she’s going to have a hard time because of the products injected in her, they kind of burn the unwelcome cells and it burns your whole body but I’m sure she’ll be brave, brave like you.” Oliver stopped for a moment and heart the bop of the monitor telling him she was still here with him and her heartbeat was steady. He sighed and leaned his head on her right thigh.

“I can’t lose you Felicity. I just can’t, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted and imagined a future with you.” He chuckled, “it’s the first time I imagined myself with someone else by my side.” A single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it with the back of his free hand.

“Curtis and Caitlin are here to help save your lungs and heart and I’ll help them finish the work. Donna and your brothers are here as well. Your mom cried a lot if I trust the bin full of tissues next to the chair.” He chuckled. “Diggle came too, he told me that it was my turn and at first I didn’t know what to say but apparently I’m performing a giant babble that you’re probably laughing about in your subconscious.” He sighed and leaned up and straightened his back when Caitlin as well as Curtis and Felicity’s Doctor game in the room with the test results.

He raised his brows in apprehension and waited for them to tell him whether or not they could do the procedure.

“Mr Queen, I’m glad to find you here and I can tell you with certainty that you are compatible to do what you asked of us. We will do the procedure tonight and you won’t be able to eat, I understood you didn’t digest anything since this morning so the twelve hours on an empty stomach will suffice.” The doctor nodded once and got out of the room probably to prepare for the big surgery. Since Felicity was 19 she didn’t need her mother’s approval to do this or else Oliver would’ve been forced to tell her about her plan and it would’ve screwed it all. Simply because they all would say no.

“Are you sure Oliver?” Cait started and Curtis nodded slowly.

“The doctor asked us to tell you everything you needed to know before the surgery since she doesn’t speak that well.” Curtis started and Caitlin and him listed all the pros and cons about what he was about to do. The cons scared him but he just focused on Felicity and making her smile and laugh and simply open her eyes again.

“I understand guys just give me the papiers and I’ll sign them immediately.” Curtis nodded and handed him the papers. He signed them all but still read it all again to make sure he understood it all.

He gave them the papers and looked at the clock, he had three hours before the surgery. That gave him enough time to call Thea, and spend time with Donna and Diggle as well as Barry and Roy before going with Felicity.

He kissed Felicity’s forehead and got up then headed outside and took his phone out to call Thea.

She picked up at the second ring.

“Ollie!” She yelled through the phone. “How are you? Have you heard am getting better! It’s amazing!” She said with excitement in her voice, even a thousand miles apart Oliver could tell when his sister was excited.

“Yes! The doctor called me! I was so happy! I’m so proud of you speedy.” He smiled.

“How’s Felicity ? Is she getting better? Did you say thank you to her? For helping me?” Her innocence needed to be preserved at all cost so Oliver opted for what was probably the closest to the truth without really getting too deep into details.

“She’s fine, she’s having some trouble because of her spinal chord and she’s having a hard time breathing because of it but she got to see the doctor and they’re going to cure her too! And I’ll tell her thanks don’t worry.”

“Oh okay that’s good if she’s getting better maybe we’ll play chess again, I loved chess with her she is so smart and kind. I like her Ollie.” Her déclaration touched him a lot and he kept it fresh in his mind to tell Donna when he was done with Thea.

“I’m glad you’re happy speedy.” He told her and he heard some commotion from behind Thea, probably lunch time there.

“I have to go Ollie it’s lunch time.” Thea told him and he chuckled, he was indeed right.

“Alright speedy, bye. I love you. So much.” He told her and lifted a hand to his heart.

“I love you too Ollie. You’re the best. Bye! Kisses from everyone!”

“Kiss them all for me!” He told her before he hung up the phone and walked toward the cafeteria where Donna and her children and Diggle were sitting.

He sat next to Donna and told her what he remembered about what Thea told him of Felicity and it made her cry and they ended up hugging one another while Diggle and the kids ate some sandwich. Oliver noticed that even in hospitals French food was pretty good and he was kind of jealous they didn’t have such good food in US hospitals.

“Are you okay man?” Diggle brought him back from his day dream and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“You haven’t eaten in twelve hours you should take something.” Diggle pushed his plate in front of Oliver but the sight disgusted him. He pushed it back and shook his head.

“I understand him John, I can’t really eat something either. My stomach is locked and if I swallow anything it’ll make me throw up.” Donna shook her head in disgust and put a comforting hand on Oliver with the semblance of a smile on her sad and worn out traits.

“You know, Felicity never wanted to tell you but now I don’t know if she ever will have the chance to decide whether or not she did the right decision by not telling you.” Donna started and Oliver felt the tears threaten once more to spill down his red cheeks.

“She was the anonymous person that paid for Thea’s trial. But she didn’t want you to know because she didn’t want you to think you owed her something.” She explained and the more she did the more Oliver felt like it was his sole duty to save her. They were all silent for two long minutes before Oliver spoke,

“It’s almost 8pm we should head back to Felicity’s bedroom.” Oliver tried to get there because the doctor was probably already waiting and or preparing Felicity for her next and hopefully last surgery.

Thankfully they all nodded and followed him to the bedroom where of course the doctor was and waiting for Oliver with a hospital gown and a bed for him in a room.

She gave him the stuff he needed to put on and showed him the room. Donna stopped him before he entered.

“What’s wrong Oliver?” She was worried and he was feeling worse for not telling them.

“I have to perform an emergency surgery, I’m sorry.” He looked at his feet in shame, shame of not having the balls to tell them what was happening before it fell on them.

“What about Felicity?” Barry asked, knowing he didn’t want to miss her waking up, if she did.

“You’ll tell her she can be mad at me when I’ll get better.” He knew why he said that and soon they’ll know too. But after when it’s all done.

He went inside and scrubbed in the uncomfortable gown and put himself on the hospital bed designed for him. The doctor entered he room and started to instal various tubes and an IV in his arm as well as captors on his heart and head to watch for brain activity and heart condition during the procedure. Then they took him outside and it was worse than the walk of shame, with Donna, Diggle, Barry but most of all Roy with tears in his young and innocent eyes staring at him and wondering what the hell was happening.

“Can’t you at least tell us?” Diggle looked at the doctor who firmly shook her head.

“I am sorry It is doctor patient privacy. I can not tell you.” She simply said and moved him to the O.R.

 

Ten minutes later Felicity was inside the room and Curtis and Caitlin had scrubbed in as well with gowns that were probably less comfortable than his. They nodded and it was all her needed to calm his nerves. They gave sedatives to Felicity and gave him his top through the IV.

Before blacking our He looked at the doctor and she nodded to the nurse who lifted his oxygen mask.

“I want to hold her hand before going to sleep, please.” He didn’t know if it was because it was already an exceptional surgery or just because it was allowed but they got him closer to her bed and he got to hold her hand before the products they IVed him stared to make him weaker and more tired.

They put his mask back on his face and started taking out the necessary tools for the surgery. Caitlin and Curtis stayed by Felicity’s side but Caitlin was between her and Oliver. She smiled down at him before putting her mask on. She then put her cold hand on his chest and he saw her eyes smiled. Probably the products making him see things.

“You Really are in love aren’t you?” He heard Caitlin’s soft voice in his ear and all he could do was hum before blackness surrounded him.


	17. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was at HVFF London last weekend and I completely forgot about it lmao. Hope you like it! Enjoy and happy reading ❤️

Chapter 17

 

  
Say Something

 

  
Felicity painfully woke up from her coma with her whole body hurting like hell. Her head was throbbing, her heart was racing and her thoracic cage was crushing her and her legs felt like they had heavy weights on them. She groaned and expected Oliver to jump on her but instead it was Diggle that she saw first when she opened her eyes.

She saw him move forward with a small forced smile on his face and sat on the chair that was placed beside her bed.

“Hey Felicity, how are you feeling ?” He asked with the softest voice she had ever heard on him.

She nodded slowly, he throat to dry to say any word.

“We need to tell you something when the doctors come, alright? You’re going to be happy.” He patted her leg and she smiled.

She groaned her discomfort and Diggle helped her get straighter but slowly because of the stitches she has on her upper body.

“The doctor will be here in a few minutes!” Donna said as she stormed in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Felicity awake.

She ran toward her and crushed her ribs with her arms.

“Oh my baby girl I’m so happy you’re awake.” She started crying and Felicity heard Barry and Roy talk behind their mom.

“And alive.” Barry apparently couldn’t stop himself from adding after their mother he calmed down.

“I’m happy you’re awake Felicity! Thea said she missed you a lot. We still don’t know what Oliver did but you look better!” Her younger brother told her and she just now remembered Oliver wasn’t there. She turned around with panic in her eyes as Diggle slowly shook his head with a sad smile on his face.

“We don’t know yet what he did Felicity.” Diggle told her before the doctor and two people Felicity had met at the convention with Oliver and John in New York.

“That’s why we’re here!” The doctor told them, probably have heard the last part of their conversation before coming in. “Well tell you all of what happened but first let’s get you a drink so you don’t feel like your throat burns when you talk.” The doctor winked and gave her a giant cup of water to drink.

When she finished her cup of water the girl moved forward and presented herself.

“Hello, I’m Caitlin Snow, we’ve met at the convention in New York I’m a doctor and here’s Curtis Holt, he’s an IT expert and he helped us during your surgery.” She smiled warmly at Felicity but honestly she felt like she was going to fall apart.

“Oliver.” She whispered and swallowed, talking was still hard. Her lungs and heart hurt a lot but her spine too. That last part was weird. She never felt anything down there.

“He’s in the room next to yours.” The doctor started to explain but Felicity just couldn’t focus on anything else than the pain in her lower body. That never happened.

“My legs hurt.” She said to the doctor who instead of being alarmed smiled like an idiot.

“That means we succeeded.” Curtis smiled proudly while Caitlin came closer and lifted her cover to check on her legs.

“We had you a surgery where we put an implant in your spinal chords so now you’ll be able to walk again after a few times at the kinesiologist.” She was the first person to actually answer properly to her about why her legs were hurting so much and she wanted to cry. Both of happiness and sadness.

Oliver isn’t here to celebrate with her. He had fought her over this thousands of times and she always told him it was impossible and now she made it but I’d knows what happened to him and he was in the other room and she was unable to see him.

“There’s just one thing we didn’t tell you.” The doctor started and all eyes were focused on her.

“What is it?” Her mother asked, worry written all over her face. “It’s Oliver isn’t it?”

The doctor nodded to Caitlin and moved back.

“Felicity is able to walk again thanks to Oliver. He kind of did a transplant to Felicity.” Caitlin looked for words while Felicity had officially started crying sad tears. That man literally sacrificed himself and his dreams for her and she just pushed him away mere days ago.

“He gave the spinal chord we needed to put on you, which basically means that you have no damaged chord anymore but he won’t be able to walk again. Ever.” By the time Caitlin had finished her sentence Felicity was sobbing loudly and shaking with rage and frustration as the decision he had made dawned on her.

“Why?!” She yelled! “I wanna see him!” She started pushing her covers and pulling on her IV and other cables attached to her. Diggle didn’t even think and put her in her wheeling chair.

“You’ll need this a little longer.” Diggle winked and frankly he was he only one with her mother and siblings she didn’t want to punch in the room.

She stormed out helped by Diggle and entered the room the doctor indicated to see Oliver laying down with a tube in his mouth and cables all around him. She rolled herself to his side and took his hand in her trampling ones.

She started crying uncontrollably while Diggle closed the door behind them and took a seat close to the window.

“Why did you do that. Why did you do that for ME!” She sobbed and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. “If I had known I wouldn’t have let you do that you idiot! You have a sister to look for she needs you and you! You just give me what allows you to literally do everything in this world. You took the only thing that could make you achieve your dreams for me. How can someone do that?” She asked to herself but was startled when Diggle replied.

“Because he loves you Felicity.” He simply said and Felicity’s jaw fell.

“What?”

“When you were in a coma before your surgery he did a huge speech at your bedside, he talked for half an hour about giving you opportunities and making your life worth it because you were meant to do great things and he said he loved you.” Diggle smiled and she saw his eyes full of emotions.

“He did?” Felicity couldn’t believe the man laying next to her had feelings for her. She was used to people not caring and using her for her name and her money but Oliver wasn’t like that. She had noticed it but she just thought that was because it was the way he is. But he truly cares about her and he’s in love with her.

“But I never got to tell him about my feelings.” She sobbed and felt Diggle walk beside her.

“You’ll get to tell him when he wakes up.”

“But what if he doesn’t.” She asked the question she didn’t want the answer to.

“He will. He has a lot to fight for and to live for. Don’t worry Felicity, you’ll have your chance. And technically he told you he loved you when you were asleep so it doesn’t count.” He patted her shoulder and winked when she looked up.

She looked down again and huffed, that man was going to be the death of her.

“He’s the only guy I actually care about. And of course everyone I care about either dies or sacrifice themselves for me.” She whispers high enough for Diggle to hear.

“Thanks.” He chuckled and Felicity turned around with her hand on her mouth.

“I’m sorry! That’s not what I meant!” She rolled herself toward Diggle and hugged him.

“I know Felicity, I know.” He hugged her back and after they went out and to her room again.

“Miss Smoak?” A young man entered the room mere seconds after Felicity and Diggle were back and presented himself as her kinesiologist.

“My name is Paul, I’ll be working with you for the time you stay here and I’ll recommend you some of the best kinesiologists in your city.” He nodded once and smiled, Felicity was going to get on well with this gay dude.

Yeah he was gay. Even a blind could see it and apparently Curtis has seen it too and was already trying to hit on him.

“Hi.” He held his hand out to the eyebrows on fleek Paul with a stupid smile on his face. “I’m Curtis, I’m the one who designed the microchip Felicity has in her spine.” Paul took his hand and shook it.

“I’m glad, you can help me understand how it works so I don’t make mistakes?” Maybe Felicity was still under the effect of drugs but it felt like they were pretty into each other already.

“No you’re not on drugs anymore honey.” Her mother whispered to her and Caitlin and Diggle chuckled.

“Oh poor Curtis I’m going to have to pick the pieces when we leave this place.” Caitlin shook her head dramatically with a smile.

“Do you think he’ll take eyebrows on fleek to the US?” Felicity asked them but realized just after that she said out loud the nickname she had found for Paul.

“Eyebrows on fleek?” Her mother raised a brow and looked at her with a smile at the corner of her lips while Barry was curled on the couch with Roy, catching up on the huge jet lag.

“Have you seen his eyebrows!” She whispered loudly. Everyone looked at Paul and hummed.

“Yeah he’s got good eyebrows.” Caitlin started.

“I mean he takes care of himself so it doesn’t surprise me.” Diggle added.

“No she’s right he’s a hundred percent gay and has better eyebrows than any of us in this room.” Donna whispered.

“True, but the room to our right je a guy with good eyebrows too.” Felicity nodded, thinking of how jealous she was of Oliver’s eyebrows. When he once told her he never touched them it made her even crazier. How could men have such beautiful eyebrows without even touching them. That was inhuman.

“Oliver? Oliver’s got good eyebrows?” Donna asked, surprise clear in her voice.

“Yeah even Paul would be jealous.” Caitlin nodded.

“When did you have time to see his eyebrow?” Felicity was definitely curious as to when she had time to see his brows.

“When he talked to me before his surgery he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes and they were so blue and I saw his brows and they were perfect.” Felicity deflated when she heard Caitlin talk about her surgery and wondered when Oliver would wake up so she could kick his perfect butt.

“Anyway!” Paul clapped his hands together and walked in front of Felicity.  
“Shall we go?”

Felicity looked at him and started to draw a pour on her lips and slowly shook her head.

She was certain she looked like a hurt animal but she didn’t care she didn’t want to feel the pain in her body again. Kinesiology is awful especially when you re-educate your body.

“Don’t do the hurt puppy on him Felicity.” Her mother slapped her shoulder.

“Okay! Fine!” She sighed and she rolled herself side by side with Paul and Curtis.

“I’ll kick Oliver’s ass for you if he wakes up.” Diggle told her with a wink and she huffed before disappearing in the corridors with Paul and Curtis.

It took them overall fifteen minutes to go there, get prepared and get her on her feet ready to start the exercises.

“I can’t do this.” She repeated that sentence again and again. She couldn’t do it. Not without him.

“Yes you can, I know it is hard but you can do it Felicity.” Paul told her and she could only think about the way that French boy was destroying her name by saying it with a very pronounced southern French accent.

“Alright I’ll try.” She started balancing herself on her hands and tried to move one forward but at the very moment her hand left the bar her legs abandoned her and she almost fell on the mattress if it wasn’t for Paul’s strong arms restraining her.

“It’s hard at the beginning it’s normal that you don’t succeed at first.” He encourages her with a smile and she positioned herself again.

She owed it to Oliver to succeed. She couldn’t resign so quickly and abandon so easily. Especially when he gave up his legs so she could have hers.

She started again and this time she pushed on her legs a bit more and it worked for a second or two before she almost fell again.

She tried for what felt like hours on but when she asked for how long she’d been doing this it’s only been half an hour.

“You need to do it a little bit more and then we’ll let you go back to your room okay?” Paul told her and she felt a rush of relief as she placed herself between the bars for the last time of the day. Her legs were hurting and she had only been able to make a few steps since she started but it was better than nothing.

“Alright listen to me.” Paul attracted her attention and Curtis held her around the waist. “We’re going to put a belt on you and attach it to the bars to help you maintain yourself and when you finish well catch you at the end of the bars.

She looked at the end of the bars and the first thing she saw were feet. Two bare feet. She looked up to see an ugly hospital gown and then a three days beard on a jaw she knew all too well.

She looked up a bit more and her eyes locked with his. Ocean blue on sapphire blue. He was smiling, he seemed happy. He was smiling and she couldn’t help but smile too. He was there and he was awake, Diggle was behind him probably watching Curtis and Paul.

“Oliver.” She whispered and instinctively started moving her legs.

She saw him wipe the tears that had fallen from his now watery eyes and he got his chair closer so that when she was at the end of the bars she could directly fall on his laps.

She slowly but surely made one, then two then five steps toward Oliver. She was maybe one or two steps away from him but she started crying and her arms were giving out.

“One more step baby.” Oliver held out his hands and she made that one more step before she fell on Oliver’s laps and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You’re here.” She panted as she slowly recovered from the half hour of kinesiology she just had.

“I am.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She has fed him tightly and then stopped her thing him to slap his arm as strong as she could.

“You’re stupid!” She whispered to him while he chuckled and turned his wheelchair around, directing them toward his and her room.

“I’m not stupid, I wanted to save you. I couldn’t let you die when I had the possibility of saving you Felicity.” He kept rolling them together when Felicity turned over and he was watching her back. She took the wheels and started rolling them while Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blades.

“Are you made at me for saving you?” Oliver asked and when she turned her head to see him and his puppy eyes staring at her.

“I’m mad at you. Not because you saved me but because you sacrificed yourself and you won’t be able to walk again or to carry your sister or me for that matter.” She huffed, she loved it when he carried her.

“I can still carry you on that nice chair.” He kissed her lips and she savored the feeling of having his lips on hers again.

“But we just started being intimate, how’s that gonna be?” She asked and flushed at the same time. She knew she had to ask but she was still embarrassed about it.

“Oh don’t worry about this you can ask Diggle when he saw me wakIng up your mother was smiling stupidly until we both understood why and he had to take her out of the room.” He chuckled, probably remembering the scene Felicity would’ve paid millions to have witnessed.

“I guess that’s good.” She smirked and kissed him again.

They arrived at her room and went inside where the doctors waited for them as well as Felicity’s family and Caitlin and Diggle.

“Hey Oliver! Feeling better?” Donna asked him and Felicity turned around to see him turn as red as a tomato.

“Mom!” Felicity chastised her mom but it was apparently useless.

“I mean have you ever seen him?” Barry and Caitlin made a weird face and Diggle shook his head while chuckling.

“MOM!” She yelled and crossed her arms while she felt Oliver lay his head between her shoulder blades.

“Alright honey, but I mean it’s good for you you can be back in business when you finish your re-education.” Her mother shrugged and Felicity sighed. She rolled his chair over and they went out and in his room.

She lifted herself in his bed easily and looked down at him with a smile.

“I’m still happy you did this for me. Actually I don’t know how I can thank you for what you did.” She half asked him and he put his hands on her laps with a smile on his face.

“But you already did Felicity. Your mother told men about what you did for my sister’s trial and now that you’re awake I can tell you she’s been accepted in the second part of it. And you’re the best thing that happened to me. You brightened my days and made everything better in my life. You opened up my heart in a way I didn’t know was possible, and I can’t be thankful enough for this so me giving you the ability to live your dreams and be happy have a family and finally be able to graduate from MIT.” By the time Oliver finished his speech Felicity had tears in her eyes and her the goofiest smile on his face.

“ That was a beautiful speech.” She took his face between her palms and kissed him softly.

His hands walked up her legs and it gave her shivers. It was the first time that she felt his hands on the lower part of her body and it was really pleasant.

She hummed without noticing and heard Oliver try to hide a groan.

“You can feel this?” He asked as he drew patterns on her legs.

“Yes.” She whispered and laid back on his bed. Enjoying the feeling of his soft hands on her legs. Nothing sexual here just literally feeling him is new and agreeable to her.

“Lay back comfortably and let me introduce you to foot rub princess. But before that I need you to lower the bed at maximum.” He asked her and she got up and lowered her bed with the remote without any questions because she knew, she knew he needed the bed to be at it’s lowest to have a change to get on it.

When Oliver was on the bed he adjusted himself and lifted the bed up again. Felicity laid back comfortably on the bed, as asked, and let him do his job.

He started rubbing the arch of her foot and Felicity couldn’t help the moan that deliciously escaped her lips.

“You like it?” Oliver kept rubbing her foot and she was just able to him her response while her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids.

“This is amazing.” She moaned again and relaxed entirely.

The foot rub was something made in heaven Felicity was sure of that. It was something she wanted to do every day that she and Oliver were given. If he stayed with her.

She opened her eyes and sat in front of him while he was still rubbing her left foot.

“Yes?” He stopped rubbing her left foot but before she could whimper he took the other one and gave the same treatment her left foot just had.

“Why did you stay?” She asked, a question she didn’t see coming if she was honest but she was glad she asked it.

“What do you mean?” Of course he doesn’t understand.

“Why did you stay all these months with me when my mom told you that I didn’t want to live anymore and that I was dying. What made you stay.”

_Say it._

She saw him search for the good words to use but in vain.

_Come on.._

“I stayed because.. uhm I..” He looked for words and it was taking too long for Felicity’s liking.

“Dammit Oliver please say something!” She pressed him and apparently it was just what he needed.

“Because I fell in love with you.” He put her foot down and wrapped his arms around his middle and looked down, as if he was ashamed of what he just said.

But Felicity didn’t care, she was crying happy tears at that very moment and she jumped on him to hug him tightly as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

Her brain to mouth filter didn’t work anymore and she didn’t care so the next words really didn’t surprise her.

“Oh god I love you so much.” She held him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

She let out a sigh of relief when he hugged her back and she felt his own tears fall on her shoulder.

“I’m glad our feelings are the same.” He whispered and she chuckled.

“Why were you scared they wouldn’t be.” She asked, curious to know the answer.

“Because you were so distant and also odd, I mean at the beginning I thought you were weird but not in the wrong way like I’m gonna stop talking ‘cause I’m-“

“Yeah” she patted his chest and smiled. “Better stop there but you were right, I was closed off. But you opened my eyes to the world and made me love my life again.” She kissed him passionately and they both laid on the bed and Felicity entwined her legs with his. She enjoyed the way his breathing soothes her and how getting lost in his eyes had become her favorite activity.

“I’m still mad though.” She whispered without breaking eye contact. “You shouldn’t have sacrificed yourself. What will your family say? And your sister? I mean you lost your legs Oliver do you realize why that implies?” She looked at him, finally realizing that he didn’t care about having lost his legs at all.

“Don’t worry about all of that. I’ve got it all covered.” He winked and kissed her again but before she could ask what he meant her mother barged the room.

“We’re going home!” She stopped midway to Oliver’s bed and took a moment to really look at them in his bed.

“Okay.” Felicity simply answered.

“Am I interrupting something?” She grinned like a teenage girl.

“No you’re not Donna don’t worry.” Oliver chuckled and pushed himself up with his arms while Felicity lowered the bed to its lowest so that Oliver can hop into his chair and she can sit on his laps again.

When they were both back on his chair they turned around and looked at Donna who was smiling brightly.

“You two are folly deeply madly in love do you realize that?” Her mother said and Felicity felt her cheeks blush and her right butt cheek felt something hard. She turned around to see Oliver blush as well but not for the same reasons.

“I realized it yeah.” Felicity said.

“I’m glad you did.” Donna let Diggle and Barry enter to pick Oliver’s belongings and put them in the car waiting for them.

“Is it normal were already able to go though?” Felicity was curious as to how her mother convinced them to go out only one day after their surgery.

“I had to make a deal. We are able to go but only to be put in Starling General so that you can both get re-education there instead of staying here, as warm and beautiful as it is Oliver’s sister misses him and needs him.” Donna nodded once and got out to probably pick her handbag before going down.

Fifteen hours of flight and one escale later they arrived at starling general around 11pm and Felicity couldn’t keep her eyes open at all. She was in zombie mode and let herself get carried by Oliver.

They checked in their double room one hour later and went directly to sleep, in the same bed, with no care about what the nurse will tell them when they wake up. Of course, when they were woken up at 7.30am the nurse chastised them for sleeping in the same bed and helped Felicity in her bed but the nurse that was taking care of them was nice and her name was Candy, she pushed Felicity’s bed beside his and they could eat together while holding hands and watching cartoons on the TV. The nurse came back shortly after with the awful liquid that she had to take all mornings for the rest of her life to avoid rejecting the nerves transplant.

Ader their breakfast, Felicity and Oliver went to their re-education with Paul and Felicity struggled way more than Oliver. She couldn’t believe her eyes, that man could do anything with his arms. He didn’t need his legs. But she on the other hand had them now and couldn’t seem to make them work.

“Don’t worry Felicity you’ll make it WIRH time and patience.” Oliver, as if he could read in her mind, game in his chair beside her bars of hell as she likes to call them, to support her and be beside her while she finished her re-education.

He went to the other end of the bars and positioned himself the same way he did a few days ago so that she can fall on him directly when she’s done. Which she did.

They went back to their chamber after that and took a shower with the help of each other one after the other took care of washing the non washable parts one couldn’t reach because of the paralysis.

They got out shortly before the nurses came in and Felicity couldn’t help but blush when they proposed to was them and they had to tell them they already did. To be honest the look on the nurses’ faces said it all. They all got out and let Felicity’s mom as well as Diggle come in and say hi.

The next group of visitors took older ver and Felicity off guard in the midst of a make out session hospital version. Which meant they were just kissing but still passionately kissing and hands exploring each other’s body.

“OLLIE IM SO GLAD YOURE HERE.” A voice Felicity recognized all too well interrupted their heated kiss as the young girl jumped on their bed to hug both of them.

“Speedy! I’m so glad you’re here princess! I’ve missed you so much.” Felicity kissed the young girl’s forehead and hugged her back.

“I’ve missed you too and Oliver by Oliver more because he’s my brother but I’ve missed you too.” Thea explained to Felicity while nodding her head during the entire sentence.

“We’ve missed you too Oliver.” The stoic voice of mama Queen was low and full of barely controlled anger as she and Donna entered the room.

Felicity had never seen her mother look down at her feet. But she couldn’t say it anymore, her mother had tears in her eyes and was looking away from Felicity and Oliver.

“What did you do to Donna?” Oliver immediately pressed on and lifted himself in a sitting position and helped Felicity do the same while Thea seated herself comfortably between them.

“We talked.” His mother simply answered but her disdain showed more than what she said.

“No you didn’t.” Thea answered. “You got mad at her and you yelled and you said mean things.” The crosses her arms and looked at Donna.

“Why would you do that?” Felicity looked at Oliver and saw disgust in his eyes as he waited for his mother to answer his to question.

“This woman hired you and in a few months only not only did you stop being at home but you only care about them or your sister and you never stay with us, she told you things about me that should’ve stayed in the closet and now she comes home with you and you have no legs anymore.” His mother spoke angrily and Donna shook her head.

“I didn’t tell them anything they discovered it on their own when they were sneaking in Felicity’s father’s office.” Donna explained but Oliver’s mother didn’t want to hear it apparently.

“Oliver you’re coming home and we’ll discuss about all of this later.” Before his mother turned around Oliver straightened his back and shook his head.

“No. I won’t come home and let you dictate my life the way you do with dad or anyone else in this family. Donna is nice and caring and the most wonderful mother one could ever hope for. Unlike some people, she truly cares about what I feel and let me do the surgery without knowing what I was going to do because firstly I’m not a child and secondly because she didn’t know it was to give up on my legs to Felicity.” Oliver explained and his mother slowly turned around and if looks could kill Oliver and Felicity would have already burned under her death stare.

“Do you even hear yourself Oliver? You are giving up your legs for someone that you barely know!” His mother yelled and Donna and Thea got startled by it. Felicity soother Thea and whispered kind words in her ears while Oliver was raging beside them.

“Actually I’ve known her for a while. If you remember well you drugged me to forget her after she had her accident.”

“What?” Donna jumped from her seat and looked shocked by the revelation.

“Yeah I was depressive, that part I remember, but what I don’t remember is that the medication was so strong and the side effects were memory loss. I forgot Felicity because of what she gave me.” Oliver said with disgust and shook his head slowly.

“I always knew I was attracted to her, she was like a long lost memory when I first met her, I didn’t remember her but I knew she was good. But you never told me when I went to work every mornings you had the opportunity to tell me about what happened between our families but you never did because you’re just a lying manipulative person!” Oliver finished and when he saw Thea with her hands on her ears he stricken her hair with the back on his hand and smiled down at her.

“I’m sorry you have to hear all of this. How about you talk to Felicity about your next trial for your heart disease?” Thea nodded and told Felicity everything she was about to do while Oliver simply told his mother to go away and never come back unless it’s with flowers for Donna and Felicity and a big apology to them.

“Just before I go,” Felicity heard his mother say, in a calmer and weaker voice. “Why did you do this?” She asked, the question took both her and Oliver off guard but apparently Thea had it handled.

“That’s what people in love do mom.” The six year old answered and turned back to hug Felicity while her mother, shocked, turned around and left without Thea.

The young girl had yelled and battled her mother for half an hour not to go back with her and stay with Oliver and Felicity until Donna would take her home with Roy and Barry.

After what felt like the longest day, Felicity and Oliver just said goodbye to Thea, Barry, Roy and Donna and were ready to eat their dinner in front of Big Bang Theory.

When they were watching, Felicity took Oliver’s hand and saw him smile and take her hand to his lips to kiss it softly. She blushed and remembered what a nurse told her in France.

“I forgot to tell you something I’ve been told I’m France.” She told him and locked eyes with him.

“What was it.” His eyes were sparkling and honestly if she could have the possibility to get lost in it every day of her life she would.

“Mi aime a ou.” She tried with a weird English-y accent.

Oliver chuckled, of course he didn’t understand. “What does that mean?”

“It means I love you. In a language from the Reunion Island named Creole.” She smiled and kissed him.

“Je t’aime aussi.” He winked and Felicity’s jaw fell.

“What does that mean?!” She chuckled and he scooped her closer to him so that she was wrapped under his huge arms and he slowly kissed his way up from her neck to her lips.

“It means I love you too in french.” He sais in a seductive voice and kissed her again.

She rested her head against his and sighed happily.

“It feels good.”

“What?”

“To feel and be loved”

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the end nearing? Thank you all so much for all your comments and kudos and for following me in this. Can’t be thankful enough, I’d be nothing without you all.


	18. Inseparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is my last chapter before the two epilogues I plan to write. I wanted to thank you all greatly for all the kudos and the comments you’ve left under my chapters and I want to also thank you all for your support. Thanks a lot and see ya later for the epilogues❤️

Chapter 18

 

  
Oliver woke up with Thea on one side and Felicity on the other. His girlfriend’s newly found mobility made him realize that she liked to wrap her legs around him during the night or spread them and end up literally on top of him with most of her time her face hidden in his neck.

He hummed happily and felt his body wake up and was thankful for Felicity’s leg covering him. He turned around to see Felicity was wide awake and staring at him with a salacious smile on her lips.

“Hi.” He whispered to her. He was beyond happy to see that smile on her face. After all that’s happened in the past two weeks Oliver thought he’d never see hat smile again.

“Hey.” She whispered to his ear. “It’s the first time that I feel something on my legs and may I say I’m pleased.” She chuckled and Oliver huffed.

“Haha very funny Felicity, I’m a man and when I wake up my body wakes up I don’t see what’s funny about it.” He faked a pout and apparently it worked because she stopped chuckling and came closer to put a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Good morning Mr Grumpy.” She told him and he shook his head.

“I like that name. It suits you.” His little sister mumbled as she stirred and yearned beside him.

“See! she likes it, and if she likes it we adopt it. Mr Grumpy.” Felicity teased him and kissed him again.

“I feel like I don’t really have a say on this?” Oliver saw Felicity and Thea shake their heads and he chuckled.

“I’m hungry.” Thea told them and Felicity attempted to get up before deciding to sit on her chair one more day and Thea followed both of them to the other side of the room where Diggle had been silently making breakfast for the last ten minutes.

“Hello young girl.” The old man leaned down and smiled at Thea while Oliver and Felicity placed themselves around the table. “What do you want to eat this morning?” He asked his little sister who turned around to look at Oliver.

When he nodded she turned back to Diggle and Oliver knew she was wearing a bright smile on her lips.

“Oliver loves scrambled eggs. And he loves bacon too and Felicity love bacon too but she can’t eat normal bacon because she’s Jewish do you have Jewish bacon with you in the fridge?” Oliver found himself smiling at his little sister’s cute way of asking for him and Felicity. She really was observant and knew that Felicity didn’t eat regular bacon. She really was the best cute little sister.

“That’s amazing and do you know if Felicity eats scrambled eggs too?” Diggle asked Thea who turned around to see Felicity nod.

“Yes she eats scrambled eggs too! And I eat bacon with toasts is that possible with cereals too?” Thea asked and Diggle nodded and started preparing what was left to be prepared as he already knew what Oliver and Felicity ate in the morning.

Thea sat between Oliver and Felicity as they waited for their breakfast. Five minutes later Diggle served their meals and Thea started digging immediately while Oliver and Felicity started slowly, waiting for Diggle to sit with his own breakfast.

They all ate while talking about Thea’s second part of the trial and how Felicity was improving every day and was soon ready to walk by herself and Oliver couldn’t contain the joy and excitement and pride when he talked about her progress. Diggle also took Oliver apart to talk to him about the project Curtis was working on and updated him and told him how close they were to succeeding.

After his talk with Diggle Oliver went back to Felicity’s room to find her, as usual, in her bed watching her favorite TV Show but this time a tiny human was beside her watching with her. His little sister couldn’t seem to get far from Felicity these last few days.

After their mother had had a giant altercation with Donna about how they educate their children and what to tell or not tell Thea started crying and wanted to be with Oliver and as weird as it might’ve been to all of Felicity’s family, Moira didn’t say no and encouraged her daughter to be with Oliver. He didn’t know why but he was certain that young girl was another sweet of hers and it had just become too painful to see her everyday. And as painful as it is for Oliver to acknowledge to the possibility of Thea being only his half sister, he just couldn’t fathom the idea of giving up on her when his entire life he had been there for her and protecting her whenever she had a heart issue.

Oliver would do anything for his little sister but his mother’s behavior disappointed him like he had never been before. She had let go of them as if they didn’t really matter to her and it pained Oliver to have seen the face Thea made when she made that realization.

The six year old girl already knew too much but Oliver intended on keeping her safe and innocent for as long as he could. With the help of Felicity and her mother, Thea will be helped for her heart disease and when the treatment is done Oliver will take his sister with him and he’ll make sure she succeeds at everything she does and realizes her dreams.

“Dreamer boy to earth.” Felicity brought him back from his deep thoughts and he smiled at her.

“Hey princess.” He looked up and winked.

She smiled and leaned closer to steal a kiss. She motioned for him to follow her and they both rolled in the giant mansion toward what he thought was the dinner room but instead was a training room with the infamous Paul waiting for them and Curtis who, as soon as he saw Oliver, winked at him and nodded enthusiastically.

Oliver’s smile grew even bigger, Curtis succeeded and oliver will be able to do what he had planned to to in the UK but couldn’t because Felicity felt sick and then everything escalated quickly and here he was, re-education his body to learn how to use it without his legs. He didn’t mind though because when he seems the smile on Felicity’s face when she makes just the tiniest step is warming his heart.

He put himself at the end of the bars as usual and put the brake on his wheels so that when he has Felicity throwing herself into his arms he doesn’t roll back or hurt them both.

Felicity did her session first and Oliver made sure to catch her every time she threw herself onto his laps and she stayed by his side while Paul was doing exercices on his legs and lower back while Curtis was beside him talking to Felicity about coding and MIT. Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at the cuteness of Felicity when she talks about technology she is completely cut from the world and is solely focused on whatever she talks about. It that he understands a thing about what she says but he’s just happy she’s having fun.

“Are you two done? I’d like to go eat.” Oliver smirked when Felicity blushed. They both followed Diggle who had come to get them. They went to eat with her mother and brothers today. When they arrived they were all already sitting, Thea and Roy side by side as always and Donna waiting for Oliver and Felicity to take their seats.

“So how was today’s session guys did you make any progress?” Donna asked as Thea and Roy started eating their foods while Barry helped them cut their meat.

“It’s better than yesterday, Felicity falls less harder on me. Not that I feel as much as before but still.” Oliver chuckled and Felicity lowered her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I hurt you.” She whispered and he realized maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“No that’s not what I mean princess.” He put his hand on hers on her lap. She looked up at him and raised her brows. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings that’s not what I meant, I love those moments when we’re together and I wouldn’t want to change anything for the world. You can fall on my laps every fucking time, whenever you want. I’ll always let you. Alright?” He noticed just after his speech that it was weird for others to hear and that Barry as well as Diggle were making weird faces while Donna was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

“Well you know how to talk to women young boy.” Her mother told him and he felt his cheeks redden while Felicity held his hand tighter on her laps.

“This is so awkward.” Felicity whispered and both her and Oliver started laughing like teenagers while her mother kept eating and Diggle and Barry were staring at them.

“Do you need a room?” Barry told them and Felicity immediately stopped laughing. Oliver saw her cheeks redden before she smiled and started to eat her food while still holding Oliver’s hand with her left one.

Oliver started eating as well and the room fell silent apart from Thea and Roy chatting about some tv show on Nickelodeon.

“Are you two going to watch tv all day?” Oliver asked when he finished his plate and freed himself from Felicity to serve both of them some water before taking her hand again.

“Yes!” Thea declared while Roy nodded enthusiastically. “Well watch tv all day and all night.” She emphasized by moving her arms up in the air.

“But you have school tomorrow, remember? You can’t watch tv all day you have to do your homework.” Oliver reprimanded his sister and both children lowered their heads and nodded.

“Can we do our homework and then watch tv?” Roy asked, eyes full of hope but apparently Thea, who wasn’t doing anything, knew her brother better.

Oliver shook his head no and Roy deflated.

“After you’ll come see me. I’ll check your homework and we’ll go out to play. It’s June! You’ll be on vacations in less than a month! And your sister leaves for MIT soon after so you should enjoy her company for as long as you can.” Oliver nodded slowly and Donna shook her head.

“I’m not ready to let her go yet. My cute baby is going to college.” Donna she’s a tear and wiped it immediately after it fell from her eye.

“Donna, you know she was meant to do this.” Diggle told her and Felicity smiled at John.

“Thanks, but you know my mom she won’t let go, she doesn’t really like the idea of me going to the other side of the country alone to study.” Felicity huffed and Oliver shook his head.

“I can come with you.” He told her and both Donna and Diggle stared at them while Felicity’s jaw fell.

“Felicity, honey, close your mouth you’re gonna catch bugs.” Her mother’s comment made her close her mouth instantly.

“You would come with me?”

“Why not? I’ve always wanted to go back to school, my economy diploma isn’t really useful anyway.” Oliver shrugged, what he told her was true, he wanted to go back to studying and have a good job to help his sister.

“So you want to go to MIT as well?” Diggle asked him and Oliver shook his head.

“No I was thinking Harvard. I had an excellent file at high school and I never failed any of my classes and had only As in my finals so I could try to get in.”

“That’s awesome but how are you going to pay for it?” Felicity crushed his dreams with only one question, he forgot about that important detail, money.

“I’ll ask my bank for a loan.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Diggle nodded and smirked. “I can’t wait to see you two at school and living together. What a mess it’ll be.” Diggle huffed and shook his head.

“I’m not ready for this John please stop.” Donna raised a hand and the trio laughed.

“Mom don’t worry I’ll call you. And if Oliver’s there I’ll be safer.” Felicity sat straighter and smiled at her mother.

“Alright, but I’m paying for the apartment and I’ll make sure you two have a safe and nice place and something accessible for Oliver.” She moved her hand toward him and Oliver nodded.

“Alright its a deal then!” Felicity told everyone and they finished eating in silence. After that Oliver and Felicity took Roy and Thea to her quarters and made them do their homework. When they were done Oliver proposed to take them all out to play on the grass and Oliver and Felicity pushed them one after the other on the single swing that Felicity used when she was younger.

They were pushing Thea when Oliver saw Donna come by in the corner of his eyes. She sat on the bench next to the swing and hummed happily.

“You know, before you two were separated after Felicity’s accident, you used to spend your afternoons swinging each other and taking turns to push yourselves and I used to spend hours sitting here watching you play and laugh together. And now I see nothing has changed. You two wear the same smiles on your faces.” Donna smiled as well and Oliver chuckled.

“I wish I could remember what we were like when we were younger.” Felicity whispered and Oliver lowered his head but kept pushing Roy.

“I have tons of albums of you two in my room.” Donna told them and Oliver felt a rush of hope and happiness spread in him.

“Really? Can we see them?” Donna nodded and they took Roy and Thea to Barry to follow Donna to her room and wait for her to pull up all the albums she hid under her bed. There were at least three full albums of just Felicity and Oliver playing together.

If Oliver trusts the first photos of those albums, he and Felicity used to play together all the time and probably every day. He and Felicity spent the next two hours looking through all the albums and laughed at some photos or asked Donna about it when the photo was too weird or unexplainable.

“You two were really inseparable.” Donna closed the last book and sighed.

“Are you okay mom?” Felicity asked her but Oliver knew her mother’s overprotective side was showing up.

“I’m just not ready to let you go you know, I’ve always taken care of you and now I have to let you go to Boston and I’m not ready.” Donna pouted, she knew her daughter was soft when people pouted.

“Mom please don’t start now, I’ll be okay and you’ll see you’ll be proud of me.” A smile appeared on Felicity’s soft lips and Oliver almost forgot her had to tell them about the surgery.

“You two are really cute but I need to tell you something before I forget.” He clapped his hands together and sat himself straighter in his chair. When they were both looking at him he started to explain what he and Curtis had planned for now months. He told them about he planification of Felicity’s surgery and that Curtis made all that happen because he knew he could get Oliver to walk again with a nanotech he created. Felicity of course understood immediately but her mother was a little longer to get it. After she got it he was asked a thousand questions, one of which was when and that’s when he told them it’s going to happen before they go to Boston.

He told them Curtis will be opening his spine with the help of Caitlin n and put the nanotech where it’s supposed to be and they’ll replace what’s now in Felicity’s body. After that they will re-educate him to use his legs correctly and they’ll be both walking to Boston.

Felicity started crying while her mother held her tightly and soothed her.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” She asked him but he felt like she already knew he answer.

“Because you wouldn’t have agreed if I had told you before.” He told her and she nodded.

“But are you going to be able to come to my graduation?” He wasn’t expecting that question.

“You’re graduating? I thought you were homeschooled.” She and Donna shook their heads.

“She was homeschooled but she is still going to her graduation in three weeks.” Donna told him and he nodded.

“So when are you going to get this surgery?” Felicity asked him.

“It’s tomorrow.” He lowered his head, waiting for Felicity to yell at him but nothing came.

“What? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” She asked him and he raised his head again.

“Because I didn’t want to tell you without being sure and Curtis confirmed the surgery today, this morning during our session.” Oliver shrugged and Felicity nodded.

“Alright then I’ll wait for you.”

 

  
__________

 

  
Oliver had gone into the OR at exactly 9:34am and apparently got out around 11am, and wasn’t up until 2pm if he trusted what Felicity had told him just mere seconds ago after he had opened his eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead.” Curtis said as he entered and Felicity gave him the death glare.

“What do you mean you’re glad he’s not dead.” Oliver was certain if Felicity could get up she’d walk straight to Curtis and do only god knows what.

“I meant it like it was a risky surgery and it had a fifty percent chance to not work.” Curtis started and over in the room while Oliver followed him with his eyes and held Felicity’s hand.

“But..?” Felicity pushed him to continue.

“But it worked! And I’m going to start re-education his body again and he’ll be able to walk again soon Felicity.” Curtis smiled and Oliver felt his hand being crushed by Felicity’s.

“Felicity your hand.” She loosened her hand on his immediately.

“Sorry.” She smiled and Oliver smiled back.

“It’s okay, just don’t crush my hand princess.” She nodded and entwined their fingers.

“I’ll let you come home tonight and I’ll come every day to help you walk and go back to normal.” Curtis got out to start signing the papers to make him go out and back to Felicity’s house.

That night Oliver felt more pain in his lower back than he had ever felt in his life, literally. But he didn’t want to wake Felicity or Donna so he sucked it up and finally succumbed to tiredness around four in the morning. He woke up two hours later when Dig woke them up to have breakfast and then go see Curtis and Paul while he was taking Thea and Roy to school.

Oliver spend the morning grunting and watching Felicity laugh as he not so well tried to walk. It really was hard to get up on your feet when your body had a missing piece. Even when it had technically been replaced by Curtis’ tech it was still very hard.

They trained for most of the days and on and on for the following weeks until Felicity’s graduation day came. She had walked her first steps on her own just a few days prior and Oliver had she’s a tear when he saw her walk toward him and hug him.

“So are you ready for your graduation?” Oliver asked her when she got out of the shower and sat on her bed where he was laying.

“Yes, I’m a bit nervous but I can’t wait to get my graduation in my hand and then go to MIT and have an apartment with you.” She leaned down on him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m sure you’ll be brilliant and amazing.” He whispered and kissed her lovingly as she got herself under the covers and they hugged each other to sleep.

 

  
__________

 

  
Today was Felicity’s graduation day. He was stressed, she was anxious, and her mother had been crying non stop for now two hours. Babbling about her little baby girl going soon to college and something else he didn’t really understand but he knew it was Jewish related.

He asked Diggle to prepare him and to help him prepare the garden according to what he planned for when they returned. He was helped to put on his suit and hey were ready to go.

Donna told them they’ll meet there directly so Oliver and Dig took the first car and headed to her school, which Oliver didn’t know about until a few days ago when Felicity told him about her teachers and homeschooling.

Oliver and Diggle arrived fifteen minutes later at Ivy High and he had to admit that finding his way in a crowd of young agitated people when you had a wheelchair was really inconvenient.

He was on the front row due to his disability so that meant he had the perfect spot for what was planned. He smiled to himself and repeated the plan in his head one more time before the music started and everyone, except a few including him got up to salute the principal of Ivy High.

He made a brilliant speech about future and embracing yourselves and after fifteen minutes the names started to be called, Oliver saw the principal get down and come to him.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles before the director sat next to him.

“Are you ready Mr Queen?” He asked him while leaning a little on him.

“I am Mr Walker.” Oliver nodded “and even if something goes wrong I have Diggle with me.” Oliver showed Diggle to the director and they shook hands.

“So, he is to come up on stage with you to give only one diploma, to Miss Smoak is that it?” Principal Walker asked one last time, probably to make sure everything would go accordingly.

“Yes that’s right, I am to be put in front of the steps then I’ll do what I have to do.” Oliver nodded once and they kept looking at the people going on stage and clapping their hands each time. After fourth five minutes Oliver’s hands were starting to hurt and the closer they got to ‘S’ the more stressed he was. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked this. Maybe it was meant to be personal and not shared in front of everyone. He didn’t know and it was too late, the ‘S’ names started to be called out and in a few minutes Felicity will go on stage and before he realized it he was taken to the store by Diggle and the principal.

“It’s weird that you don’t give diplomas, I thought principals were the ones giving them.” Oliver talked to suppress the stress that was bottling inside him and threatened to make him faint.

“I usually do Mr Queen. But I wanted to make sure everything went well with you so I asked my second to do it so that I can help you when Miss Smoak arrives.” The principal nodded toward the queue and he could see Felicity walking.

She was gorgeous, she had her black dress that hid the beautiful not black dress she certainly put under but her hair were loose in beautiful blonde curls and her makeup was light but mad ether eyes bluer than usual. She was a vision to him.

“Alright Oliver its time.” Diggle told him and helped him get on stage, with also the help of Mr Walker and when Felicity’s name was called out principal Walker stepped forward and took the diploma from his second’s hands and made Felicity’s cheeks blush instantly. She was scared and so was Oliver if he was honest with himself.

“It’s exceptional that I don’t give diplomas. Usually I give them to each and every one of my students. But this time I asked Mrs Teller to do it so that I can help do something that I find touching and hope will make you smile even wider Miss Smoak.” Director Walker motioned for Oliver to come and he rolled himself slowly in front of the stage, everyone was staring at him and of course they understood faster than Felicity and took their phones out.

Principal Walker stepped away and gave Oliver a nod. He undid his belt and put his hands on each side of the armchair of his wheeling chair and pushed himself up. Felicity’s eyes widened and he saw tears starting to roll down them as she put her hands on her mouth but didn’t move and let him take the diploma from Director Walker and walk toward her.

He stopped in front of her and smiled,

“Congratulations Miss Smoak.” He gave her her diploma and she hugged him while the crowd cheered and clapped their hands louder than ever.

“This is perfect, thank you Oliver.” Felicity sobbed in his ear and hugged him tighter as they started to go down the stage and waited for Diggle to bring his wheelchair back.

“Well that was a success.” Diggle raised a brow and smirked.

“Oh god my baby!” Donna ran toward them and hugged her daughter tightly. “This was the best graduation ever! Thank you Oliver!” She let go of Felicity to hug Oliver but less tightly since she didn’t want to hurt him.

“It’s my pleasure. I’d do anything for your daughter.” Felicity blushed and kissed his cheek.

“Now let’s get home.” Donna told them and they all went in the car and headed to the mansion.

 

  
__________

 

  
They arrived home and Oliver walked Felicity directly to the garden at the back of the mansion and told her to take off her shoes, he did the same and walked her out where hundreds of petals of roses were laying on the ground, mingling with the grass and making a beautiful mix of green and red.

“It’s beautiful.” Felicity simply said and followed him toward the table he had set for them with various appetizers as their main course. They sat on both ends of the table and started eating while talking about college.

“So you’re ready to go?” Oliver told her while stuffing his mouth with samosas.

“Yes and no at the same time. I am really excited to go with you and start a new life with you and oh god I can’t believe you’re walking again!” She smiled and took his hand in hers to shake it.

“Yeah me too it was very hard those last two weeks to get up and actually walk but I made it just in time and I’m glad I could make it.” He smiled and took her hand up his mouth to kiss it.

“I’m also nervous. To be on the other side of the country and not be able to be near my mother but I still have you.” She blew a kiss and he felt his heart melt for her.

“I’m nervous too.” Oliver admitted and she raised her brows and straightened her back.

“Why?” She asked and he got up again but this time to kneel. He took the box he had in his front pocket and opened it to have a golden ring with a diamond in the shape of a small rose.

“Felicity, I know I don’t know you for a very long time but I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my days showing you how much you mean to me and I want to build a family with you. I love you like I never loved anybody else in my life. I’m the best version of myself because I’ve known you and I want to keep being the best version of myself and improve with you. I want us to grow old and die in each other’s arms. Felicity Megan Smoak, would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?” He held his breath as he saw tears roll down her pearly cheeks again and felt he moment he started breathing again when she said it.

“Yes.” A small, simple whisper and then she threw her arms around him and kissed him fondly.

“I love you.” He said and he placed the ring on her wedding finger and true to the jeweler’s words, the ring fit her perfectly.

“I love you, Oliver Queen.”

“And I love you, Felicity Smoak.”


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve taken so long to write something so short, I promise I’ll make it up to y’all on a new one shot soon. Enjoy this small bit xoxo

Say Something I’m Giving Up On You

 

Epilogue - Part 1 

 

Oliver got out of the car with a big smile on his face. Today was a special day for both him and his gorgeous wife. He walked home with the sweet memory of the day he married Felicity. It was the most magical day he ever lived.

~~

Oliver was waiting anxiously for his wife to be to walk down the aisle and amaze him with her gorgeousness. He already had tears in his eyes thinking about the joy she brought to him every day. He had Diggle by his side as well as Tommy and the fact that his father came for the best moment of his life meant a lot. Unfortunately his relation with his mother had worsen for the last year. The fact that he went away with Felicity and that he was still mad at her for what she did to his and Felicity’s family had turned her into a mean person each time his name was pronounced at the house. Thankfully enough Thea was fine and was now staying with her dad who was now divorced from her. The twins were just changing houses every week. It was hard but Tommy and Laurel were strong kids.

The music at the back of the church brought him back to reality just in time for him to see Felicity moving forward with his dad holding her arm. Oliver’s jaw fell immediately. Felicity was gorgeous.

Her dress was simple white but her sleeves were embroidered with light blue flowers and her mother gave her a sort of crown that made her eyes even bluer than they already are. She was a vision and soon he will get the honor of calling her his wife.

He smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He heard Diggle chuckle behind him and turned around to see him smirk and nod at him.

His father slowly brought Felicity in front of him and kissed her cheek when she was beside Oliver.

“Take care of her son, you won’t find another one like her.” His father warned her and both him and Felicity chuckled.

“I wasn’t planning on trying to find someone else.” He told his father and took Felicity’s hand as she placed herself in front of him.

They were both smiling at each other while the pastor started talking about marriage and commitment. He then asked them to repeat their vows, neither Felicity nor Oliver wanted to do big personal vows.

After Oliver told “I do.” to Felicity he placed her wedding band on her ring finger and she took his hand and did the same with his wedding band.

~~

He remembers his first kiss as a married man and how good it felt. He remembers his first night with his wife and it still gives him goosebumps thinking about it. He entered his house with a few grocery items and put them on the counter on the left before going to see Thea and the twins all sitting with Felicity in the living room.

“Hey guys!” Oliver said and as soon as his little sister heard h m she jumped out of the couch and ran as fast as she could toward him. He opened his arms wide and took her in as soon as she arrived on him.

“Ollie! I’ve missed you! It’s been too long.” She held him tightly and calmed instantly in his arms.

“He’s only been away for a week honey, that’s part of his job.” Felicity told Thea, who despite being a middle schooler stil had a hard time leaving her brother for more than a week.

“Yeah but it’s too long. And starling is far from New Orleans.”

Oliver and Felicity had moved to New Orleans after graduating for Felicity to build her start up in a city she adores and for him to simply be with her and support her in every way he can.

“Alright, you need to rest anyways your school starts tomorrow.” Oliver smiled and Thea nodded saying goodnight to him and then Felicity and the twins.

“And you, Tommy, Laurel, I thought you were supposed to go back to mom’s house.” Oliver leaned over them with a stern look but it did nothing.

Hey simply shrugged and sighed.

“What?” Felicity asked them softly.

“Mom is not what she used to be. She met a guy named Malcolm and they do things really weird and we don’t want to be around her when she’s like that and since dad passed away we only have you two left.” Laurel said, having done her lawyer studies she could easily find her own place and get a job.

“And I asked for my school to move me to the one in New Orleans so that I can live with Laurel while I finish my studies.” Tommy added.

“You seem to have it all planned out?”

The twins nodded and showed him the apartment they took not too far from here but still a good six miles. Oliver nodded and sent them to their newly found apartment to start buying beds and everything they need.

After they went out of the house Oliver sighed and finally walked to his wife and kissed her tenderly.

“How’s my wife today?” He asked and kissed her again, still unable to get enough of her pillowy lips.

“I’m great. And you? How was work? How’s Isabel?” She smiled but he knew it was fake. Felicity had a huge problem with Isabel Rochev, apparently too beautiful and possible danger for her.

“I’m good. I’ve spent an amazing week. But I’ve missed you. And usable tried to hit on my again but I shoved my wedding band in her face like that.” Oliver put his left hand on Felicity’s face and made her chuckle. “And she went away.” He chuckled and took her in his arms to kiss her again, and again until he started needing air.

They both laid on the sofa, Felicity above Oliver and Oliver laying on his back.

“Happy anniversary.” He whispered. And kissed her temple.

He felt her smile on his chest and he smiled as well.

“Happy anniversary to you too. And thank you.”

“You don’t ever have to thank me Felicity.”

“But I do, five years ago, you gave me my legs back Oliver, you gave me my whole life back. And I can’t be thankful enough for that.” She lifted her head and pecked his nose.

“I love you.” He whispered and kissed her again.

“I love you.” She kissed him as well and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So what was that gift of yours?” He said absently while drawing the lines of her heavenly curves with the tip of his finger.

“Its a big surprise.” He saw her bite her lip and realized she was hesitant about it for some reason.

“Whatever it is I’m sure I’m going to love it.” He reassured her and kissed her temple yet again.

“Sure? Cuz my surprise can’t be undone.” She said seriously.

Oliver nodded and she took a deep breath, stood straight but still sat on him and took his hand and directed it to her belly.

She put it there and looked down then at him.

“I’m pregnant.” She blurted our and then sighed in relief.

Oliver’s jaw fell and for a short second he didn’t know what to say but then closed his mouth again and a smile drew slowly on his lips.

“You’re pregnant?!” He said loudly, and wrapped his arms around her and his lips crashed on hers in a passionate kiss.

“Yes!” She said while kissing him back.

He held her tightly and had tears of joy rolling down his rosy cheeks. Then, they heard footsteps and a bump and a high pitched cry coming from Thea’s room.

What followed was a chant of yells in the house.

“I AM GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE LAUREL!”

“YES!”

“SHE IS PREGNANT DO TOU HEAR ME IM CRYING OF HAPPINESS MY LIFE IS FULL.”

Both Oliver and Felicity chuckled and laid back on the sofa to hug each other until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! It's always a pleasure to read your impressions about what I write, feel free to type whatever you want to in the comment box down here ;)
> 
> If you need to ask any more questions, go to my twitter Twitter.com/GameOfOlicity


End file.
